Como Manda a Lei
by Lee.Rj
Summary: O advogado InuYasha tem a reputação de ser um demônio no tribunal... e insuperável na cama. Seu maior desafio é domar a geniosa Kagome Houshi, e libertar a mulher apaixonada que existe dentro dela. Continuação de Playing the Game. #Último Capítulo ONLINE#
1. Capítulo 1

_ **Atenção!!!!!**_

_O título Original da História é Destino Tentato escrito por Nora Roberts. Essa fanfic tem com o intuito de entreter, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os personagens citados nessa história pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

_Alguns trechos da história orginal foram modificados._

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

Kagome estudou a formação de nuvens abaixo e questionou-se se a viagem que estava fazendo tinha sido calculada ou um mero impulso. Em bora o avião fosse aterrissar em menos de trinta minutos, ainda estava incerta.

Fazia quase vinte anos que não via seu irmão. Pensava nele como um adolescente distante, empolgado e carinhoso. Amara-o com toda a intensidade que uma menininha de seis anos podia amar um garoto de dezesseis.

A imagem que tinha do irmão estava conge lada no passado... um jovem bonito com cabelos escuros e olhos violeta. Lembrava-se de um ar arrogante de orgulho e auto-suficiência. Ele era solitário. Mesmo aos seis anos, Kagome entendera que Miroku Houshi seguiria seu próprio caminho.

Com um suspiro, recostou-se no assento con fortável da primeira classe. Miroku certamente tinha seguido o próprio caminho vinte anos atrás. Quando os pais deles morreram, ele a confortara, Kagome supunha. Mas na época estava muito confusa para entender. Pensava que os pais haviam morrido por sua causa. Se fosse comportada e prestasse atenção às aulas, seus pais voltariam. Então, tia Kana chegou e Miroku partiu. Por meses, ela acreditou que ele tinha ido para o céu, também, cansado das lágrimas e perguntas da irmã. A tia a levara para o leste, para um mundo e uma vida diferente. E duas décadas se passaram sem que Miroku a contatasse.

Então, agora ele estava casado, pensou Kagome. Talvez porque ainda o visse como adolescente, não conseguia imaginá-lo como marido. Sango Taisho, repetiu o nome silenciosamente. Estranho ter uma cunhada quando mal sentia que tinha um irmão.

Oh, sabia alguma coisa sobre os Taisho. Tia Kana não consideraria a sua educação completa se Kagome não conhecesse a história de uma das principais famílias do país...

Inu Taisho era o patriarca, um es de puro sangue e mago financeiro. Izaoi Taisho, sua esposa, uma cirurgiã altamente respeitada. Sesshoumaru, o filho mais velho, era senador do Japão.

InuYasha Taisho. Kagome parou sua lista mental. Embora ele tivesse cerca de 3O anos, ela ouvira o nome dele nos corredores da Universi dade de Direito de Harvard. Tanto ela quanto InuYasha haviam escolhido a advocacia e Kagome estudara para a mesma profissão e andara pelos mesmos corredores. Ele se formara um ano antes que ela ingressasse e já tinha começado o que parecia ser uma carreira brilhante.

Na época da faculdade, Kagome tinha ouvido muitos comentários sobre InuYasha. O inestimável Taisho era altamente mulherengo.

Então havia Sango, aparentemente uma mu lher brilhante... característica que parecia estar presente nos genes Taisho. Ela se formara em Universidade de Tóquio com honras, então passara os anos seguintes acumulando diplomas. Parecia um par estranho para Miroku Houshi.

Por um momento, Kagome considerou se teria ido ao casamento deles caso estivesse no país. Sim, decidiu. Era curiosa demais para não com parecer. Afinal, estava indo para São Francisco agora principalmente por curiosidade. Mas tam bém, teria sido infantilidade e rudeza recusar o convite que Sango lhe enviara. Havia duas coi sas que tia Kana lhe ensinara: não ser infan til nem rude com as pessoas. Kagome esqueceu a tia e abriu a carta de Sango.

_Querida Kagome,_

_Fiquei muito desapontada por você não ter podido vir ao casamento, no último outono, por que estava em Paris. Eu sempre quis uma irmã, e agora que tenho uma, é frustrante não poder apreciá-la. Miroku fala de você, mas as lembran ças dele são de quando você era garotinha, e quero conhecê-la pessoalmente. Miroku também está ansioso para ver a mulher na qual você se transformou depois de todos esses anos._

_Juntamente com essa carta, estou lhe envian do uma passagem de avião. Por favor, venha e seja nossa hóspede no Hotel Monge por quanto tempo quiser. Você e Miroku têm muitas coisas para pôr em dia, e eu tenho uma irmã para conhecer._

_San._

Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto dobrava a carta. Carinhosa, aberta, amigável, pensou. Não era o tipo de mulher que imaginava.

Ela provavelmente não apareceria, pensou InuYasha quando andou em direção ao terminal. Uma vez que Kagome Houshi não respondera a carta de Sango, ele não entendia por que sua irmã tinha tanta certeza que ela estaria no avião. E por que ele tinha se permitido fazer o papel de motorista?

San teria ido se o movimento no hotel não estivesse tão grande, lembrou. E desde o inferno pelo qual haviam passado poucos meses atrás, com Miroku. Então riu. Nem mesmo conhecia o homem chamado Miroku Houshi.

Se houvesse uma parte em si que queria co nhecê-lo, ela enterrara há muito tempo. Precisa ra fazer isso para sobreviver no mundo de sua tia. Mesmo agora, se tia Kana soubesse que ela estava indo passar um tempo com Miroku num hotel de jogos, ficaria horrorizada.

Kagome olhou para as nuvens novamente. Não importava, pensou. Encontraria seu irmão e a esposa, satisfaria sua curiosidade e depois parti ria. A garotinha que idolatrara Miroku sem ques tionamento não existia mais. Tinha a própria vida, sua carreira. A relação dos dois estava estagnada há muito tempo. Era ano-novo, lembrou-se. A época perfeita para renovações.

InuYasha vinha atendendo os desejos da irmã. Caso contrário, estaria esquiando em Hokuriku, em vez de em um praia em pleno inverno.

Uma rajada de vento moveu a gola de seu casaco quando ele chegou à entrada do terminal. Uma loira elegante passou e o olhou de cima a baixo. Ele deu um sorriso breve antes que a moça se afastasse.

Magro, com feições fortes, olhos que beiravam a cor violeta e cabelos loiros com mechas douradas, InuYasha tinha consciência de sua boa aparência e se sentia bem com isso.

Continuou andando ao longo do terminal. Com uma breve olhada no monitor, checou o portão de saída do vôo de Hiroshima. Então, sentou para esperar a mulher que provavelmente não apareceria.

Quando a chegada foi anunciada, acendeu um cigarro. Esperaria até que o último passageiro descesse, depois voltaria para o hotel. Sango ficaria satisfeita, e ele passaria a tarde na acade mia de ginástica. Desde que se formara como advogado e começara a trabalhar, não tinha tem po para um dia de lazer, muito menos para um fim de semana inteiro.

Os próximos sete dias, contudo, seriam dedica dos a não fazer nada. Não pensaria no caos de seu escritório, ou nos casos que teria de recusar depois porque não haveria horas suficientes no dia.

InuYasha a reconheceu no minuto em que a viu. As maçãs salientes do rosto eram muito parecidas com as de Miroku, assim como o tom de pele branca Os olhos não eram violetas como os de Miroku, mas de um rico castanho-escuro. Olhos de camelo, pensou InuYasha quando se levantou. Cílios longos e pálpebras que pareciam sonolentas. O nariz era reto e aristocrático, a boca, desejosa. Não era um rosto que um homem poderia esque cer facilmente. Bonita, atraente, sexy.

Quando Kagome trocou a sacola de braço, os ca belos pretos balançaram, sem tocar os ombros. Os cabelos lisos estavam soltos, e havia uma franja sobre a testa, um estilo que combinava com ela.

Sem ser notado, InuYasha observou-lhe o corpo. Quadris estreitos, cintura fina e ombros de nada dora. Andava como uma dança, confiante, com ritmo, e quando ele parou à sua frente, ela o olhou brevemente, sem demonstrar interesse.

— Com licença — murmurou, como se ele esti vesse em seu caminho.

Interessante, pensou InuYasha, e não se incomo dou em sorrir.

— Kagome Houshi? Ela franziu o cenho.

— Sim?

— Sou InuYasha Taisho, irmão de San. — Olhando-a fixamente, ele estendeu a mão.

Então, aquele era o terrível Taisho, pen sou Kagome, aceitando a mão oferecida.

— Prazer. — O aperto de mão firme enviou-lhe um estranho arrepio pelo braço. Kagome o reconheceu, quebrou o contato e o esqueceu.

— San teria vindo pessoalmente — continuou ele — mas houve um imprevisto no hotel. — Por que era um homem que podia ser diplomático, falou enquanto tentava pegar a sacola do ombro dela: — Eu não esperava que você viesse.

— Não? — Kagome manteve a mão na alça da saco la, impedindo que ele a pegasse. — E a sua irmã?

InuYasha considerou lutar pela sacola. Alguma coisa naqueles olhos sonolentos o fazia querer irritá-la. Dando de ombros, baixou a mão.

— Ela tinha certeza de que você viria. San acredita que todos possuem fortes sentimentos familiares. — Ele sorriu antes de segurar-lhe o braço. — Vamos pegar as suas malas.

Kagome permitiu que ele a conduzisse pelo corredor congestionado, enquanto mantinha a mente alerta.

— Você não simpatizou comigo, não é, sr. Taisho?

InuYasha arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas nem mesmo a olhou.

— Não conheço você. Mas já que é da família, por que não deixamos de formalidades?

Kagome pensou em um dos motivos pelos quais ele era tão bem-sucedido na profissão. A voz era muito rica, melodiosa, mas firme.

— Tudo bem — concordou ela. — Diga-me, InuYasha, se não estava me esperando, como sabia quem eu era?

— Você é muito parecida com Miroku.

— Verdade? — murmurou ela quando pararam diante da esteira de malas.

InuYasha a estudou novamente com a mesma intensidade de antes. Não podia identificar bem o sotaque dela, mas lembrava um pouco o fran cês. Perguntou-se se combinava com Kagome tanto quanto o belo casaco de lã.

— A semelhança familiar está presente — co mentou. — Mas acho que seria menos aparente se vocês ficassem lado a lado.

— Isso é algo que tive poucas oportunidades de fazer — respondeu ela, e indicou suas malas com um gesto da mão.

Acostumada com empregados, concluiu InuYasha quando pegou as duas malas de couro.

— Tenho certeza de que Miroku ficará feliz em vê-la depois de tantos anos.

— É possível. Você parece gostar bastante dele.

— Eu o conheço há dez anos. Era meu amigo antes de se tornar meu cunhado.

Ela queria perguntar como Miroku era, mas conteve-se. Tinha sua própria opinião. Se fosse mudá-la, não seria pelas influências de InuYasha ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

— Você vai ficar hospedada no Monge?

— Por uma semana.

Assim que saíram no ar frio de janeiro, Kagome automaticamente enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. O céu estava azul, e as ruas escorregadias com a neve derretida.

— Não é uma época do ano estranha para tirar férias na praia?

— Para alguns. — O vento levou cabelos aos olhos de InuYasha, mas ele não pareceu notar. — Mui tas pessoas vêm para jogar. O clima não importa quando você está dentro de um cassino.

Kagome inclinou o rosto para fitá-lo.

— Foi para isso que você veio?

— Não particularmente. — Ele olhou para baixo e descobriu que o sol dava um brilho levemente dourado aos olhos dela. — Gosto de um jogo oca sionalmente, mas San é a jogadora da família.

— Então, ela e Miroku devem combinar bastante.

InuYasha pôs as malas no chão e tirou a chave do bolso.

— Deixarei que você decida isso por si mesma. Sem falar, colocou a bagagem no porta-malas, e depois abriu o carro. — Kagome... — InuYasha tocou-Ihe o braço antes que ela pudesse entrar.

Ela nunca imaginara que seu nome pudesse soar assim... suave e vagamente exótico. Quando o olhou, ele afastou-lhe a franja dos olhos num gesto que parecia totalmente natural. Surpresa pelo toque que a desconcertava, Kagome não disse nada.

— As coisas nem sempre são o que parecem — murmurou InuYasha.

— Não entendo você.

Por um momento, os dois ficaram apenas se entreolhando no estacionamento do aeroporto.

Kagome achou que quase podia sentir a textura da mão forte através do grosso casaco. Os olhos, pensou, eram estranhamente gentis num rosto de feições fortes. Por um instante, esqueceu-se da reputação de InuYasha como um "demônio" no tribunal... e na cama. De repente, o queria... para ajudá-la, aconselhá-la, confortá-la, antes que tivesse consciência que precisava de qualquer dessas coisas.

— Você tem um rosto lindo — disse InuYasha. — Possui também alguma compaixão? — Kagome franziu o cenho.

— Gosto de pensar que sim.

— Então, dê uma chance a seu irmão.

O olhar intrigado de Kagome foi substituído por uma expressão fria e reservada. Embora ela não soubesse, era um olhar que Miroku costumava adotar às vezes.

— Algumas pessoas podem considerar a minha vinda como um sinal de boa-fé.

— Alguns podem — concordou InuYasha, então rodeou o carro para abrir a porta do motorista.

— Mas você não considera. — Ela bateu a por ta com mais força que o necessário.

— Tenho a impressão de que você veio mais por curiosidade.

— Deve ser gratificante estar certo com tanta freqüência.

Ele deu um sorriso rápido e poderoso.

— Sim — concordou, pondo o Jaguar em fun cionamento. — Por segurança, por que não tenta mos ser amigos? Como foi em Paris?

Conversa à-toa, decidiu ela. Desligar o cérebro e dar somente respostas padrão. Kagome recostou-se. Apreciaria o trajeto. Uma de suas paixões secretas era por carros bons e velozes.

Estava frio.

— Há um pequeno café na _rue du Four _que adoro — lembrou InuYasha. — Os melhores suflês da cidade.

— Henri's? Ele lhe lançou um olhar curioso.

— Você conhece?

— Sim. — Com um pequeno sorriso, Kagome olhou pela janela. Henri's era um pequeno barzinho na cidade. Tia Kana preferia morrer de fome a por os pés lá. Kagome adorava o lugar e sempre passava uma ou duas horas lá quando Paris. Estranho que o local também fosse o favorito de InuYasha Taisho. — Você vai a Paris com freqüência?

— Não mais.

— Minha tia está morando lá agora. Eu a ajudei a procurar um apartamento.

— Em que parte de Hiroshima você mora?

— Acabei de me mudar para uma casa na rua 8.

— O inevitável mundo pequeno — murmurou InuYasha. — Parece que somos vizinhos. O que você faz em Hiroshima?

Kagome virou-se para estudá-lo.

— O mesmo que você. — InuYasha a olhou, a ex pressão interrogativa. — Lembra-se do prof. Whiteman? — continuou ela. — Ele fala muito bem de você.

InuYasha sorriu.

— Então, você fez Direito em Harvard. Parece que temos muito em comum. Família, universi dade, carreira. Você está advogando?

— Trabalho para Barclay, Stevens e Fitz.

— Hum, muito prestigioso. E sério.

Pela primeira vez, Kagome deu um sorriso sin cero.

— Pego todos os casos fascinantes. Na semana passada, representei o filho de um intendente municipal que tem o hábito de ignorar o limite de velocidade.

— Você vai subir na profissão em quinze ou vinte anos.

— Tenho outros planos — disse Kagome. Quando chegasse aos trinta anos estaria pronta para uma mudança. Depois de quatro anos com uma firma conservadora e respeitada, teria a experiência necessária para começar seu próprio negócio. Um pequeno escritório elegante, uma secretária competente, e então... — E quais são?

Ela voltou ao presente. Não era uma mulher que punha todas as cartas na mesa.

— Quero me especializar em direito criminal — falou simplesmente.

— Por quê?

— Uma sede por justiça, direitos humanos. —Rindo, olhou para InuYasha. — E adoro uma boa briga.

Ele assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Talvez ela não fosse tão "certinha" quanto o traje indi cava.

— Você é boa nisso?

— Uma estudante do segundo ano de Direito poderia perfeitamente fazer o que faço no mo mento. — Ela ergueu o queixo. — Sou muito me lhor do que isso... e pretendo ser a melhor.

— Uma ambição admirável — comentou InuYasha quando virou o carro em direção ao Hotel Monge — Essa também é a minha meta.

Kagome deu-lhe um olhar frio.

— Teremos de ver quem chega lá primeiro, certo?

Como resposta, InuYasha apenas sorriu. Kagome pensou ter visto uma ponta daquela energia perigosa e volátil que o levara ao topo. Sem falar, desceu do carro. Não era desafiada por sorrisos cruéis e olhares penetrantes. Se havia uma área na qual se sentia totalmente confiante, era em Direito. InuYasha Taisho ouviria seu nome por muitos anos, e se lembraria de suas palavras.

— As malas da srta. Houshi estão no porta-malas — InuYasha disse ao porteiro, entregando-lhe uma nota dobrada e as chaves. — Estou certo de que San quer vê-la imediatamente — continuou, pegando o braço de Kagome de novo. — A menos que você prefira ir para seus aposentos antes.

— Não. — San queria vê-la, não Miroku. Kagome sentiu um nó no estômago e esforçou-se para ignorá-lo.

— Ótimo. Então, vamos subir direto.

Ela olhou ao redor, absorvendo a elegância do saguão.

— Então, isso é de Miroku.

— Ele possui apenas metade deste hotel — cor rigiu InuYasha quando eles entraram no elevador. — San tomou-se sócia dele no último verão.

— Entendo. Foi assim que eles se conhece ram?

— Não. — Ele riu. — Tenho certeza de que San vai lhe contar como eles se conheceram, embora talvez você precise conhecer meu pai para en tender completamente. — Ele lhe deu um longo olhar, então enrolou a ponta dos cabelos dela nos dedos, movido pelo perfume sedutor que a rode ava. — Você é realmente linda, Kagome.

Era o modo como ele pronunciava seu nome que lhe causava aquele estranho arrepio, pensou ela. O homem era especialista em deixar as mu lheres sem graça, lembrou. E fazê-las gostar disso.

— Você deixou uma certa reputação em Harvard, InuYasha. E não somente na sala de aula.

— É mesmo? — Aparentemente divertido, ele retirou a mão dos cabelos dela. — Você precisa me contar sobre isso uma hora dessas.

— Algumas coisas não precisam ser ditas. — Quando as portas se abriram, Kagome saiu, então olhou por sobre o ombro. — Embora eu sempre tenha me perguntado se a história do incidente na biblioteca da faculdade foi baseada num fato.

— Hum. — Coçando o queixo, InuYasha a seguiu. — Eles ainda falam sobre isso?

Kagome escondeu um sorriso enquanto o estu dava. Ele não estava embaraçado, mas parecia curioso.

— Algumas coisas viram lenda — disse ela.

InuYasha virou a maçaneta e deu-lhe um sorriso charmoso.

— Você não acredita em tudo o que ouve, acre dita, advogada?

Kagome fez uma pausa antes de retribuir o sor riso.

— Sim. — Com isso, abriu a porta e entrou.

Ela não sabia bem o que esperava, mas certa mente não era a elegância aconchegante da suíte de seu irmão. Tons suaves contrastavam com tons mais fortes, uma vista panorâmica para São Francisco, pequenas esculturas magníficas, quadros em tom pastel, móveis convidativos sobre um tapete espesso.

_Aquele era o gosto de seu irmão?,_ perguntou-se, de repente se sentindo mais distante dele do que nunca. Ou era o gosto de Sango? Quem era aquele homem que compartilhava sua herança familiar? E por que ela estava ali, abrindo-se para emoções que há muito já trancara? Emoções que precisavam permanecer trancadas, disse a si mes ma. Isso era sobrevivência. Num momento de pânico, virou-se em direção à porta, mas deparou-se com InuYasha.

— De quem você vai fugir? — perguntou ele, segurando-lhe os braços. — De Miroku ou de si mesma?

Kagome ficou tensa.

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Não — concordou ele, desviando os olhos pára a boca de Kagome. Ela estava nervosa, pensou. Como seria beijá-la naquele momento, fazendo-a relaxar? Ele sempre preferira mulheres mais extravagantes... que sabiam como rir e amar sem restrições. Mas esse, afinal, seria um teste. Não havia a menor chance de envolvimento.

Houve uma tentação momentânea de provar-lhe a boca e satisfazer sua curiosidade. O fato de que a resposta dela podia ser tanto de fúria como de paixão tornou ainda mais difícil resistir.

Kagome sentiu o desejo surgir inesperadamente. De alguma maneira, sabia que ele poderia lhe dar prazer. Não haveria incertezas, pensamentos ou justificações. Ela poderia encontrar aquele mundo proibido se quisesse.

Por um momento, vacilou entre a tentação e a razão. Seria tão fácil...

Um leve ruído mecânico a levou de volta à realidade. Kagome virou a cabeça em direção às portas de um elevador que não tinha notado. InuYasha deslizou as mãos para os ombros dela e tirou-lhe o casaco enquanto eles entravam.

Ela viu uma mulher pequena e morena, usando um vestido simples, violeta, que combinava com a cor dos olhos.

— Kagome. — Sango aproximou-se e a envolveu num abraço caloroso. — Estou tão feliz que você veio! — Afastando-se do abraço, segurou ambas as mãos da cunhada nas suas. — Oh, você é ado rável! — murmurou com um sorriso alegre. — E se parece tanto com Miroku, certo, InuYasha?

— Hum. — Ele observou o encontro enquanto acendia um cigarro.

Meio intimidada pelo cumprimento, Kagome deu um passo atrás.

— Sango, quero agradecer-lhe pelo convite.

— Deixe disso — replicou Sango. — Somos da mesma família agora. InuYasha, que tal um drinque? Kagome, do que você gostaria? — Kagome deu de ombros.

— Um pouco de vermute. — Nervosa demais para se acomodar, foi até a janela. — O hotel é lindo, Sango. InuYasha me contou que você e Miroku são sócios.

— Nesse hotel, e no que estamos reconstruindo em Malta. Ainda não sou sócia dos outros, mas serei. — aceitando o copo que InuYasha lhe entrega va, Sango sentou no sofá.

— Kagome e eu somos vizinhos. — InuYasha atraves sou a sala com outro copo e o ofereceu á Kagome.

— Verdade?

O momento estranho tinha passado, disse Kagome a si mesma. Mas quando aceitou o drinque de InuYasha e seus olhos se cruzaram e os dedos se roçaram, decidiu que não estava tão segura quan to gostaria.

— Sim. — Deliberadamente, ela deu as costas para InuYasha e voltou-se para Sango. — É uma grande coincidência.

InuYasha sorriu e andou de volta para o bar.

— Mais do que uma coincidência. Nós temos a mesma profissão.

— Você é advogada? — Sango observou os olhos de Kagome seguirem InuYasha. Parece que meu irmão não perde tempo, pensou, então deu um gole no drinque.

— Sim, entrei em Harvard alguns anos depois de InuYasha. Mas a presença dele ainda era sentida — acrescentou Kagome.

Sango deu uma gargalhada.

— Oh, não duvido. Você deve ter ouvido his tórias picantes. — Ela sorriu para o irmão.

— Sua fé em mim é tocante — murmurou InuYasha. Eles eram próximos, pensou Kagome. Sempre tinham convivido e sabiam diversas histórias um do outro. Ela olhou para seu drinque. _O que estou fazendo aqui?_

— Sango, quero que saiba que apreciei o seu convite, mas — Kagome parou e fortificou-se com um gole do vermute — , eu gostaria de saber se Miroku se sente tão desconfortável com essa situa ção quanto eu.

— Ele não sabe que você veio. — Quando Kagome arregalou os olhos, Sango se apressou: — Eu não tinha certeza se você viria, Kagome. Não que ria que ele ficasse magoado se você recusasse.

— Ele ficaria? — questionou Kagome.

— Você não o conhece — disse Sango, então levantou. — Por favor, não o rejeite. Ele é...

Com o som do elevador, Sango parou, e Kagome observou as portas se abrirem.

— Finalmente a encontrei. — Miroku andou diretamente para a esposa. — Você sumiu.

— Miroku... — Sango foi calada por um beijo ardente do marido.

Ele era tão alto, confiante, bem-sucedido, pen sou Kagome enquanto o observava. O que restara do garoto temperamental que conhecera? Aquele era seu irmão? Ele a erguera nos ombros uma vez para que ela pudesse ver o circo da cidade do alto. Meu Deus, por que se lembrar disso agora?

— Miroku — começou Sango de novo, depois de interromper o beijo. — Nós temos companhia.

Ele deu uma olhada breve para InuYasha, então puxou Sango para si.

— Vá embora, InuYasha, quero fazer amor com a sua irmã.

— Miroku. — Rindo, Sango pressionou a mão contra o peito dele. Quando olhou em direção à janela, Miroku seguiu seu olhar.

— Oh. — Sorindo, acariciou os cabelos da es posa, mas não a soltou. — Eu não sabia que InuYasha tinha trazido uma amiga.

Ele nem mesmo me conhece, pensou Kagome. Somos estranhos. Sentindo-se perdida, olhou-o, lutando por palavras que não saíram.

Lentamente, os olhos de Miroku se estreitaram. Sango sentiu a mão dele se apertar em seus ca belos, então liberá-los.

— Kagome? — Havia reconhecimento e incredu lidade no nome.

Totalmente imóvel, ela murmurou:

— Miroku.

Ele aproximou-se, estudando-lhe o rosto. O tempo estava voltando tão rapidamente que o deixou trêmulo e desorientado. Queria tocá-la, mas não sabia como. Ela era tão pequenina e gorducha quando a deixara. Agora, era uma mu lher alta e magra, com os olhos de seu pai. Os dois ficaram se entreolhando por alguns momentos.

— Você cortou seu rabo-de-cavalo — murmurou ele e se sentiu tolo.

— Há muitos anos. Você parece bem, Miroku — disse ela com um sorriso educado, e tremendo por dentro.

Qualquer abertura que ele quisesse dar foi quebrada por aquela sentença impessoal.

— Você também. Como está sua tia?

— Tia Kana está bem. Está morando em Paris agora. Seu hotel é maravilhoso.

— Obrigado. — Miroku sorriu e enfiou, as mãos no bolso. — Espero que você fique conosco por um tempo.

— Por uma semana — respondeu ela friamente. — Eu não lhe dei os parabéns por seu casamento, Miroku. Espero que seja feliz.

— Sim, eu sou.

Achando insuportável aquela conversa super ficial, Sango deu um passo à frente.

— Por favor, sente-se, Kagome.

— Se não se importam, eu gostaria de desfazer as malas.

— É claro. — Miroku falou antes que Sango pro testasse: — Você janta conosco?

— Eu adoraria.

— Eu lhe mostrarei seus aposentos. — InuYasha acabou o resto do drinque e o pôs de lado.

— Obrigada. — Kagome foi para a porta, parou e sorriu para Sango. — até mais tarde, então.

Houve uma leve, porém inconfundível expres são de desaprovação nos olhos cor de violeta.

— Avise se precisar de alguma coisa. Às oito horas está bom para você?

— Estarei pronta. — Sem olhar para trás, Kagome andou para a porta que InuYasha já mantinha aberta. Nenhum dos dois falou enquanto seguiam pelo corredor.

Silenciosamente, InuYasha tirou uma chave do bolso e destrancou a porta. Kagome entrou, então se virou, pretendendo agradecer a ele. Mas InuYasha fechou a porta.

— Sente-se.

— Se não se importa, eu realmente gostaria de...

— Por que não termina esse drinque?

Olhando para baixo, Kagome percebeu que ainda segurava o copo na mão. Dando de ombros, virou-se como se estivesse estudando o cômodo.

— Muito bonito — comentou, sem ter idéia para o que estava olhando. — Obrigada por me trazer até aqui, InuYasha. Agora, quero desfazer as ma las.

— Sente-se, Kagome. Não vou sair enquanto você estiver agitada assim.

— Eu não estou agitada! — Ela deu um gole no vermute. — Estou cansada, portanto...

— Eu observei você. — Com firmeza, InuYasha a segurou pelos ombros e sentou-a em uma cadei ra. — Se tivesse ficado parada lá mais cinco mi nutos, teria desmaiado.

— Isso é ridículo. — Kagome pôs o copo sobre a mesa.

— É? — Ele pegou-lhe as mãos entre as suas e acariciou-a enquanto a olhava. — Suas mãos estão geladas. Seus olhos também não mentem, Kagome. Você não poderia ter dado alguma coisa a Miroku?

— Não. Não tenho nada para dar a ele. — Li vrando as mãos, ela levantou. — Por favor, deixe-me sozinha.

Eles estavam muito perto agora.

— Teimosa — murmurou InuYasha, e traçou o for mato da boca de Kagome com o polegar. Com um suspiro, afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto. Ela sentiu tudo sair de foco. — Você se machuca amarrando seus sentimentos dessa maneira.

— Você não sabe nada dos meus sentimentos. — A voz era baixa e ela lutou contra as lágrimas que lhe nublavam a visão. Não ia chorar... não na frente dele ou de ninguém. Não havia abso lutamente nada pelo que chorar. — Meus senti mentos não são da sua conta. — Reprimindo um soluço, pôs a mão na boca. — Deixe-me sozinha — exigiu, mas encontrou-se aninhada contra o peito dele.

— Quando você terminar — sussurrou InuYasha e a abraçou.

O conforto sem questionamento era mais do que Kagome podia resistir. Cedendo, liberou as emoções num acesso de choro.

* * *

**Nossa galera!!!! Primeir vez na minha vida que eu escrevo uma fic sobre InuKag! Será que eu fui bem???**

**Deixe reviews, please!!!!**

**Algumas pessoas devem estar estranhando essa fic, é como eu já disse, pra entender melhor, voces precisam ler primeiro Playing the Game. Postarei o mais rapido que puder!!**

**beijos!!!!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo Dois**

A água era azul-acinzentada com ondas irregu­lares e espumantes. O mar estava bravo, baru­lhento e fascinante. Kagome podia cheirar a pro­messa de neve. Enquanto andava em direção à água, sentia a areia fria sob os pés. Com o casa­co abotoado até o pescoço, ergueu o rosto para o vento, gostando da sensação. E da solidão. Deleitava-se na solidão que podia ser encontrada na madrugada de uma praia no inverno.

Bastava da vida cercada por pessoas. Nunca ficara sozinha na casa de sua tia em Paris. Kagome jogou os cabelos para trás e sorriu. Nunca tivera _permissão _de estar só. Por baixo dos ser­mões sobre bom comportamento de Kana, existia o medo de que os Houshi se provariam fortes e selvagens demais para ser controlados.

Kagome tinha sido controlada, porque não havia outra saída. No começo, fazia tudo o que lhe mandavam, permitindo-se ser moldada na moça quieta que sua tia queria. Todos os outros a ha­viam abandonado, e ela vivera com o medo diário de que poderia ser abandonada novamente. Aprendeu a dominar o medo, mas nunca foi capaz de superá-lo. A habilidade de controlar as emoções tornou-se sua maior defesa contra as críticas de Kana e sua própria insegurança. Mesmo quando criança, Kagome tinha entendido que sua tia a criara por causa de um senso de dever. Não havia amor entre elas, apesar do fato de uma garotinha precisar desesperadamente de amor.

Kagome era filha da meia-irmã de Kana, nascida do segundo casamento do pai delas com uma mulher de sangue misto. Sangue sacerdote. E a meia-irmã que Kana aceitara por dever fizera a loucura de casar com um Houshi. Sangue chama sangue, dizia Kana quando falava do que considerava a traição de sua meia-irmã ao nome e herança delas. Com Kagome, estivera determinada a corrigir os erros prévios da família.

A descendência sacerdote devia ser ignorada. Mais do que isso, precisava ser apagada. Kana exigia perfeição. Kagome deveria ser um espelho de seus valores, opiniões e desejos. A crian­ça aprendeu a ser cautelosa e obediente, sem questionar nada.

Kagome tinha aceitado, e estudado o que a tia queria... música, balé. Durante muitos anos, o comportamento que adotara havia se tornado sua segunda natureza.

Nos momentos em que desejava alguma coi­sa diferente, mais excitante, reprimia as neces­sidades. Passou a acreditar que, se jogasse con­forme as regras ganharia no final. Portanto, sua rebelião fora muito discreta e seus sonhos meti­culosamente amortecidos.

Ainda assim, Kana ficaria horrorizada se soubesse que a sobrinha gostava de restaurantes que não tinham quatro estrelas e de filmes que não fossem culturais. E de carros esportes, pen­sou Kagome com uma risada. Caranguejos e cer­veja. Parando, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para o mar. E praias selvagens no inverno.

Era por isso que Miroku se estabelecera lá?, perguntou-se quando se virou para ver os fundos do hotel Ele apreciava a paixão do mar no in­verno? A herança que compartilhavam era mais forte que os anos de separação? Os anos que ele partira para jogar e ganhar, enquanto ela se sub­metia e se rebelava em silêncio?

Meneando a cabeça, Kagome continuou andan­do. Não sabia nada sobre o homem com quem jantara na noite anterior. Ele era calmo e sofisti­cado, com alguma coisa muito fervorosa sob a superfície. Eles tinham pouco a dizer um ao outro. Mesmo quando Sango a olhara com ex­pressão de súplica, Kagome não pôde encontrar nada mais profundo para falar.

O que uma mulher como Sango Taisho sabia sobre seus sentimentos, afinal? Crescera cercada de família e amor. Só de ver como ela se relacionava bem com InuYasha...

InuYasha, pensou Kagome com um suspiro. Era impossível entender o que sentia por ele. Não estava preparada para a sensibilidade que ele demonstrou quando ela desmoronara. E mais, o _insight _dele sobre sua condição emocional. En­tretanto, como Miroku, ele também parecia enco­brir algo perigoso sob a superfície. Quando o acesso de choro aconteceu, Kagome sentira-se se­gura nos braços fortes, enquanto InuYasha apenas alisava-lhe os cabelos como se faz com uma criança.

Não podia negar que o homem mexia com ela, mas estava disposta a não deixar isso acon­tecer.

— Você acordou cedo.

Kagome virou-se para encontrar InuYasha atrás de si. Ele estava vestido mais casualmente agora, com uma jaqueta de couro, jeans e tênis.

— Eu queria ver o sol nascer sobre a água — co­meçou ela, então olhou para as nuvens pesadas no céu. — Não tive muita sorte esta manhã.

— Vamos caminhar. — Ele pegou-lhe a mão antes que ela pudesse responder. — Você gosta da praia?

Kagome relaxou. Ele não ia pressioná-la sobre Miroku ou falar do jantar da noite anterior.

— Nunca gostei muito da praia no verão — disse ela. — Mas nunca imaginei que fosse tão atraente nessa época do ano. Você vem com frequência?

— Não realmente. Por sorte, Sesshoumaru e eu estáva­mos aqui alguns meses atrás quando San foi seqüestrada, mas...

— O quê? — Kagome parou, apertando-lhe os dedos.

InuYasha a olhou, curioso.

— Você não sabia?

— Não. Acho... que eu estava na Europa. O que aconteceu?

— Uma longa história. — InuYasha recomeçou a andar. — Houve uma ameaça de bomba no hotel de Miroku em Las Vegas. Quando ele foi para lá a fim de lidar com as coisas, surgiu outra ameaça, uma carta endereçada a ele. Seu irmão teve um mau presságio e, assim que voltou, tentou convencer San a partir, mas — InuYasha sorriu — ela também é teimosa. Miroku estava no andar de baixo falando com a polícia sobre a segunda ameaça quando um jovem a pegou.

O sorriso de InuYasha foi substituído por uma expressão de fúria.

— Ele a manteve por quase 24 horas, algemada à cama. Queria que Miroku pagasse dois milhões pelo resgate.

— Meu Deus! — Kagome pensou na a mulher de olhos cor de amarelada e tremeu.

— Desde que conheço Miroku, foi a única vez que o vi tão arrasado — lembrou InuYasha. — Ele não comia, não dormia... apenas ficou sentado ao lado do telefone e esperou. Só quando o garoto o deixou falar com San é que finalmente tivemos uma pista de quem era o seqüestrador. De alguma forma, isso foi pior.

— Porquê?

Dessa vez, InuYasha parou e a olhou. Talvez fosse hora de Kagome saber.

— Quando Miroku tinha dezoito anos, envolveu-se numa briga de bar. O homem que começou a briga não gostou de estar bebendo no mesmo lugar que um monge.

Os ricos olhos escuros brilharam. — Entendo.

— Ele puxou uma faca. Durante a luta, Miroku foi ferido com um corte ao longo das costelas. — InuYasha a viu empalidecer, mas continuou no mesmo tom: — O homem acabou morrendo pela própria faca e Miroku foi acusado de assassinato.

Kagome sentiu uma onda de náusea e a repri­miu.

— Miroku foi a julgamento?

— Ele foi absolvido, uma vez que as testemu­nhas do bar foram intimadas a falar sob juramen­to, mas passou alguns meses preso.

— Minha tia nunca me contou. — Kagome virou-se para olhar o mar.

— Você devia ter cerca de oito anos. Não po­deria ter feito nada para ajudá-lo.

_Ela _poderia, disse Kagome silenciosamente, pensando na boa situação financeira da tia e nas conexões influentes. _E eu deveria ter ficado sa­bendo. Deus, ele era apenas um garoto! _Fechan­do os olhos, tentou clarear a mente e ouvir.

— Continue.

— O garoto que sequestrou San era o filho do homem que seu irmão matou. A mãe enfiou na cabeça da criança que Miroku havia assassinado o marido e fora solto porque o júri tivera pena dele. Não tinha intenção de machucar San, somente Miroku.

O mar pareceu mais violento, de repente.

— Então, Miroku pagou o resgate?

— Ele estava preparado para pagar, mas não foi necessário. San telefonou no momento que ele estava saindo para fazer os arranjos finais. Ela golpeara o garoto com uma frigideira e o alge­mara à cama.

Perplexa e divertida, Kagome murmurou:

— Ela fez isso?

InuYasha sorriu.

— Ela é mais forte do que parece.

Meneando a cabeça, Kagome começou a andar de novo.

— E o que houve com o garoto?

— O julgamento é no fim desse mês. San está pagando um advogado para defendê-lo.

Ela o olhou. O semblante continha um misto de raiva e admiração.

— Miroku sabe disso?

— É claro.

— Eu não sei se poderia perdoar tão facilmente. Miroku não concorda exatamente, mas está resignado — comentou InuYasha. — E quando tivemos San de volta, segura, foi difícil recusar-lhe algo. Minha primeira reação foi deixar o garoto preso pelos próximos cinqüenta anos.

Kagome inclinou a cabeça para estudar-lhe o rosto.

— Duvido que ele tivesse uma chance se você pudesse acusá-lo. Li algumas transcrições de seus julgamentos. Você é terrível. — Ela sorriu. — Por que não concorreu a promotor do estado nova­mente?

— A política tem muitas paredes. Imagino que você concorreu com Barclay, Stevens e Fitz...

— Barclay é o epítome do advogado seco e sério. "Cara srta. Houshi, por favor, tente se lem­brar de sua posição. Um membro da nossa firma nunca levanta a voz ou desafia um juiz no tribu­nal" — imitou ela, engrossando a voz.

Sorrindo, InuYasha passou um braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

— E você desafia juízes, srta. Houshi?

— Frequentemente. Se tia Kana não fosse amiga da esposa de Barclay, eu já o teria desa­fiado. Como é, sou uma advogada de escritório admirada.

— Então, por que você continua lá?

— Sou extremamente paciente. — A sensação do braço dele em seu ombro era agradável e, sem pensar, Kagome se aproximou mais do corpo quen­te. — Tia Kana não ficou feliz por eu ter es­colhido advocacia, mas foi útil para assegurar minha posição com Barclay. Do jeito dela, ficou satisfeita que eu estivesse trabalhando para um velho amigo e para uma firma de prestígio. Se eu ficar mais tempo, eles podem até me oferecer algo a mais que acidentes de trânsito.

— Você tem medo dela?

Kagome riu. O medo passara há anos.

— De tia Kana? Não. Eu devo a ela.

— Deve? — murmurou InuYasha. — Meu pai tem um ditado: "Não existe cobrança em família."

— Ele não conhece tia Kana. Oh, olhe as gaivotas. — Kagome apontou para o céu quando um par delas voou acima do mar. Então tremeu e InuYasha a abraçou mais apertado.

— Com frio?

— Sim. — Mas ela sorriu. — Eu gosto disso.

A respiração de InuYasha era fria contra seu ros­to. Kagome estava tão hipnotizada pelos olhos dele que mal notou que o braço a seu redor a puxara para mais perto. Então, estavam face a face, Kagome com os braços em volta da cintura dele. O coração que batia descompassado devia pertencer a outra pessoa. Ela ouviu o eco da água e sentiu como se os dois estivessem numa ilha deserta. Com uma das mãos, InuYasha segurou-lhe a nuca. Kagome sentiu os pingos frios baterem em seu rosto antes mesmo de ver a neve.

— Está nevando.

— Sim. — InuYasha baixou os lábios para os dela. Lentamente, roçou-lhe a boca com sensualidade. Aos poucos, foi trazendo-a para mais perto, até que o corpo de Kagome estivesse colado ao seu.

Ela sentiu os dedos fortes deslizando por sua nuca, e criou imagens mentais do que aquelas mãos podiam fazer com seu corpo. Enquanto se distraía com isso, a boca de InuYasha tornou-se mais exigente.

Kagome segurou-lhe os ombros. Sua paixão parecia crescer como o vento, mas era quente, sufocante, enquanto ele depositava beijos em seus lábios e rosto. Ela ouviu o eco das ondas estourando, então nada além do seu nome sussurrado quando InuYasha traçou-lhe a orelha com a língua. Kagome pressionou o corpo contra o dele, procurando pela boca maravilhosa.

Não houve provocação dessa vez. Agora era puro ardor. Nenhum dos dois tinha mais cons­ciência do frio, enquanto exigiam tudo o que o outro possuía. Kagome sentiu todos os seus peque­nos segredos sendo expostos, enquanto parecia realizar desejos mais complexos e profundos do que jamais conhecera.

Não era apenas sede pela boca de InuYasha, ou desejo pelos braços fortes que a rodeavam... Era um desejo de total integração, de fazer amor. Um desejo primitivo de ser completada fisicamente e uma necessidade básica de ser preenchida emocionalmente.

Enquanto se entregava às sensações, de repen­te ficou incerta se InuYasha era sua corda de salva­mento. A necessidade de sobrevivência sobrepôs-se ao desejo ardente e ela se afastou. Sem fôlego, encarou-o, enquanto o vento jogava neve em seus olhos.

— Bem. — InuYasha suspirou. — Isso foi inespera­do. — Quando tentou tocar-lhe o rosto, ela recuou. Enfiando as mãos no bolso, ele disse: — Tarde demais para erguer barreiras agora, Kagome. As fundações já foram abaladas.

— Não são barreiras, InuYasha. Apenas bom senso. Não sou seu tipo de mulher.

Alguma coisa brilhou nos olhos dele, mas Kagome não sabia se era irritação ou divertimento.

— Você diz isso baseada no que sabe do meu passado.

— Tenho minhas dúvidas sobre sua reabilitação — replicou ela suavemente.

InuYasha pegou-lhe os cabelos na mão. Rindo, removeu flocos de neve do rosto dela.

— Kagome, você combina com o deserto e roupas exóticas.

Ela lutou contra o desejo de sentir a pele dele contra a sua de novo.

— Combino perfeitamente com o Tribunal de Hiroshima, também — retorquiu ela.

— Sim — InuYasha disse. O sorriso permanecia em seus olhos. — Acho que combina. Talvez por isso seja tão fascinante para mim.

— Não estou interessada em fasciná-lo, InuYasha. Estou interessada em voltar, antes que congele aqui.

— Eu a acompanho.

— Não é necessário — começou ela, mas ele pegou-lhe a mão.

— Você não está brava porque trocamos um beijo amigável, está? Afinal, somos família.

— Não houve nada de amigável ou familiar no beijo — murmurou Kagome.

— Não. — Ele ergueu-lhe a mão até os lábios para beijar os dedos. — Talvez devêssemos tentar novamente.

— Não — respondeu ela com firmeza e tentou ignorar o arrepio que lhe percorreu o braço.

— Tudo bem. Vamos tomar o café da manhã, então.

— Não estou com fome.

— Ainda bem que você não está sob juramen­to — disse ele. — Quase não comeu ontem à noite. Mas tudo bem, tome um café enquanto eu como. Estou faminto. Vamos falar de negócios. — InuYasha ergueu uma mão, antecipando o protesto dela.

— Se isso a faz se sentir melhor, ponho isso nos meus honorários.

Com uma risada relutante, Kagome subiu os degraus da praia com ele.

— Parece-me que você ainda não saiu comple­tamente da política.

— Você não tem olhos de uma pessoa cínica — Comentou ele.

— Não?

— Eles se parecem com olhos de camelo. Cui­dado, aqui está escorregadio.

— Camelo? — Sem saber se devia se sentir in­sultada ou divertida, Kagome parou perto do topo dos degraus. — Que frase romântica!

— Você quer romance? — Antes que ela enten­desse o que estava acontecendo, ele a pegou nos braços a fim de carregá-la em direção à entrada dos fundos.

Rindo, Kagome tirou neve dos olhos.

— Ponha-me no chão, seu tolo.

Ele a ignorou.

— Se você escorregar nessa neve e me derrubar, vou processá-lo.

— Como você é romântica! — reclamou InuYasha, enquanto empurrava a porta com as costas. — O que houve com as mulheres que gostavam de ser carregadas no colo?

— Foram derrubadas — replicou Kagome. — InuYasha, ponha-me no chão. — Ela tentou se livrar, mas ele a apertou ainda mais nos braços e continuou andando. — Você _não _vai me carregar para o restaurante do hotel.

— Não? — Aquilo era um desafio e InuYasha o aceitou com um sorriso. Ela era leve e carregava o cheiro da neve. Os olhos revelavam uma risa­da indignada que o agradava. Naquele momento, decidiu que poria aquela expressão no rosto de Kagome com mais freqüência. A boca linda e sen­sual era feita para sorrir, e ele pretendia mostrar-lhe como era fácil se divertir.

— InuYasha. — Kagome baixou o tom de voz quando sentiu olhares sobre si. — Pare com essa bobagem. As pessoas estão olhando.

— Tudo bem, estou acostumado com isso. — Vi­rando a cabeça, ele a beijou brevemente. — Sua boca é muito tentadora com esse biquinho. — InuYasha parou e olhou para a atendente. — Mesa para dois?

— Éclaro, sr. Taisho. — a moça fitou Kagome por um momento. — Por aqui.

Kagome cerrou os dentes enquanto ele a carre­gava entre as mesas repletas de hóspedes para o café da manhã. Observou uma mulher de meia-idade cutucar o marido e apontar.

— A garçonete virá em seguida — disse a atendente para InuYasha quando eles pararam a uma mesa de canto. — Bom apetite.

— Obrigado. — Com grande estilo, InuYasha sentou-a em uma cadeira e se acomodou do lado oposto.

— Você vai me pagar por isso — sussurrou Kagome, envergonhada.

— Valeu a pena. — Ele tirou o casaco. Já tinha decidido que ela precisava de algo inesperado de vez em quando. Em sua opinião, Kagome era mi­mada, protegida e restringida. Distraído, penteou os cabelos com os dedos, espalhando a neve já derretida. — Tem certeza de que não quer nada além de café, querida?

— Absoluta. — Observando-o, ela começou a desabotoar o casaco. — Você sempre faz coisas escandalosas?

— Frequentemente. Você é sempre tão linda pela manhã?

— Não desperdice seu charme. — Kagome remo­veu o casaco, revelando um suéter laranja.

— Sem problemas, tenho de sobra. — Enquanto Kagome suspirava com desgosto, ele sorriu para a garçonete que lhe entregou os cardápios. — Quero panquecas, acompanhadas de ovos com bacon — disse imediatamente. — A moça só quer café.

— Esse é um café da manhã normal para você? — perguntou Kagome quando a garçonete se reti­rou.

InuYasha recostou-se, observando que ela já tinha esquecido de fingir que estava brava.

— Gosto de comer quando tenho chance. Às vezes, tenho sorte de poder me alimentar com mais do que galões de café e sanduíches secos.

— Você tem tantos casos particulares agora como tinha quando trabalhava para o estado? — perguntou Kagome.

— Tenho o suficiente. E, por opção, não possuo uma equipe de assistentes.

— Sem advogados de escritório?

As mãos de Kagome eram feitas para anéis, pensou ele, mas ela não usava nenhum.

— Não no momento. Minha secretária é desorganizada e viciada em novelas.

Kagome sorriu suavemente enquanto erguia a xícara.

— Ela deve ter... outras virtudes.

InuYasha apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e inclinou-se para frente.

— Ela tem 57 anos, é robusta e uma excelente datilógrafa.

— Admito que me enganei — murmurou Kagome. — Contudo, com sua reputação, achei que você teria uma das melhores firmas em Hiroshima.

— Deixo as tradições para Barclay, Stevens e Fitz.

— Faz muito bem. — Com um suspiro, ela deu um gole no café. — Eu trabalharia de graça se pudesse fazer alguma coisa que não saiu diretamente de um manual. Violações de trânsito e cobranças de dívidas — murmurou. — Porém, não vou conseguir nada se não permanecer na firma por mais um tempo. O mundo da lei não me daria uma ovação entusiástica se eu abrisse um escritório amanhã.

— É isso que você quer? Ovações entusiásti­cas?

— Gosto de vencer. — Os olhos sonolentos de súbito se tornaram intensos. — Pretendo fazer uma carreira disso. E quais são os seus motivos?

— Tenho um talento para discussão. A lei tem muitas sombras, certo? — InuYasha a fitou. — Nem todas são justas. Andamos sobre uma corda mui­to fina, e o equilíbrio é crucial. Gosto de vencer, também, e quando venço gosto de saber que estava certo.

— Você nunca defendeu alguém que sabia que era culpado?

— Todos têm direito legal a advogados e repre­sentação. Essa é a lei. — Ele bebeu um pouco do café. — Você é obrigado a dar-lhes o melhor que pode, e esperar que justiça seja feita no final. Nem sempre é assim. O sistema é ruim, e só funciona parte do tempo. — Dando de ombros, acrescentou: — É melhor do que nada. — Interessada, Kagome o estudou.

— Você não é o que eu esperava que fosse.

— E o que você esperava?

— Talvez uma versão jovem mais dura de Barclay. Citando precedentes, um pouco de latim para efeito, alegando que a lei é talhada em gra­nito.

— Ah, um tolo. — Kagome caiu na gargalhada, e InuYasha adorou o som. — Você não faz isso com freqüência, Kagome. Quero dizer, se divertir sem pensar muito.

— Meu treinamento. — Mesmo enquanto falava, aquilo a surpreendeu. Que portas ele estava abrindo, antes mesmo que ela tivesse a chance do checar as fechaduras?

— Você vai esclarecer isso?

— Não. — Ela meneou a cabeça, então olhou para cima. — Aí está seu café da manhã. Estou fascinada para ver se realmente vai comer tudo isso.

Segredos, pensou InuYasha enquanto a garçone­te arranjava os pratos. Talvez fosse o jeito mis­terioso de Kagome que o encantava. Ela parecia possuir tantas camadas, e ele queria remover cada uma delas para descobrir o que tinha por baixo. Então, havia a vulnerabilidade... não era comum encontrar uma mulher forte com um lado suave e vulnerável. A combinação, adicionada à óbvia paixão contida, era muito... atraente.

InuYasha lembrou-se do beijo que haviam com­partilhado e quis prová-la novamente... sentir a pele escondida sob roupas discretamente sofisti­cadas. Pensava nas mulheres como quebra-cabeças intrigantes e gostava de resolvê-los. Nesse caso, podia aceitar o desafio, fazer o jogo, e mostrar-lhe que a vida não era tão cheia de fron­teiras e regras quanto ela pensava. Sim, pensou, Kagome Houshi iria mantê-lo ocupado e entretido por um bom tempo.

— Quer um pedaço? — InuYasha ofereceu-lhe uma garfada de panqueca.

— Com medo de ter exagerado no pedido? — Ele sorriu e aproximou o garfo da boca de Kagome, que permitiu ser alimentada, fechando os olhos por um momento. — Oh, está ótima.

— Mais? — InuYasha comeu um pedaço antes de oferecer-lhe outro, o qual Kagome aceitou.

— Aí estão vocês. — Sango chegou à mesa, beijando primeiro o irmão, depois Kagome. — Isso não é horrível? — murmurou, gesticulando para o prato de InuYasha. — E ele não ganha um grama. Você dormiu bem?

— Sim. — Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso. — Meus aposentos são adoráveis.

— Quer café da manhã? — InuYasha perguntou para a irmã.

— Vai compartilhar o seu?

— Não.

— Bem, não tenho tempo, de qualquer forma.

Sango voltou-se para Kagome.

— Eu gostaria que você passasse no escritório mais tarde, Kagome. Tem planos para hoje?

— Ainda não.

— Talvez queira aproveitar o clube ou o cassi­no. Eu adoraria mostrar-lhe tudo.

— Obrigada.

— Dê-me uma hora. — Sango gesticulou para o irmão. — Acredite em apenas metade do que ele diz — aconselhou e partiu.

— Sua irmã não é o que eu esperava, também — murmurou Kagome.

— Você sempre cria uma imagem na cabeça antes de conhecer alguém?

— E todo mundo não faz isso?

InuYasha deu de ombros e continuou a comer.

— Como esperava que San fosse?

— Mais robusta, para começar. Sua irmã pare­ce tão frágil, até que você presta mais atenção e vê a força no semblante dela. E suponho que eu esperava alguém mais intelectual. Ela não é o tipo de mulher que eu imaginaria casada com Miroku.

— Talvez ele não seja o que você pensa, tam­bém — disse InuYasha.

Instantaneamente, os olhos de Kagome se tor­naram frios e distantes.

— Não, eu não o conheço, certo?

— Nunca é fácil conhecer alguém, a menos que você queira.

— Não é fácil aconselhar sobre um assunto do qual você não sabe nada — retorquiu ela, irritada. — Você teve uma boa infância, não teve, InuYasha? Mãe, pai, irmãos. Sabia exatamente quem era e a que lugar pertencia. Não tem o direito de ana­lisar ou desaprovar meus sentimentos quando não os compreende.

InuYasha recostou-se e acendeu um cigarro.

— Era isso o que eu estava fazendo?

— Acha que é fácil apagar vinte anos de negli­gência, de desinteresse? Precisei de meu irmão um dia, não preciso dele agora.

— Então, por que você veio?

— Para exorcizar os últimos fantasmas. — Ela empurrou a xícara de café para o lado. — Eu que­ria vê-lo como um homem para que parasse de me lembrar de Miroku como um menino. Quando eu partir, não vou pensar mais nele. InuYasha a olhou através da fumaça.

— Você não pode fingir que é feita de gelo e aço para mim, Kagome. Eu estava a seu lado ontem, depois que você viu seu irmão. Isso acabou. Você não gosta que eu a veja como humana, gosta? — Quando ela começou a se levantar, ele segurou-lhe o pulso. — Se quer ser vencedora, Kagome, precisa parar de fugir.

— Não estou fugindo.

— Você tem fugido desde que saiu daquele avião — corrigiu ele. — E provavelmente desde muito antes. Está magoada e confusa, e é teimo­sa demais para admitir, até para si mesma.

— O que sou — disse ela por entre os dentes — não é problema seu.

— Os Taisho levam a família muito a sério. Seus olhos se estreitaram, a cor se intensificou. Quando minha irmã se casou com seu irmão, você se tornou problema meu.

— Não quero seu conselho de _irmão._

Ele sorriu, então afrouxou o aperto no pulso dela.

— Não me sinto seu irmão, Kagome. — InuYasha usou o polegar para acariciar-lhe os dedos sensual­mente. — Acho que ambos sabemos disso.

Ele podia mudar de humor mais rapidamente do que ela. Levantando-se, Kagome lhe lançou um olhar furioso.

— Eu preferia que você não sentisse nada por mim.

InuYasha deu uma longa tragada no cigarro.

— Tarde demais — murmurou, então sorriu no­vamente. — Os Taisho pragmáticos, mas estou começando a acreditar em destino.

Kagome pegou seu casaco e dobrou-o meticu­losamente sobre o braço.

Ela ergueu os olhos furiosos para ele e, pela primeira vez, InuYasha viu o poder total da herança sacerdote no rosto bonito de Kagome. — Nós não somos facilmente dominados. — Virando-se, saiu andando com passos controlados de uma dançarina.

Com um sorriso, InuYasha apagou o cigarro. Estava começando a pensar que aquela seria uma batalha muito interessante.

* * *

**Nossa!!! Ameii a reação de voces!**

**Entao quer dizer que estou indo bem nessa fic hein!! hahahahah otimo!**

**Bom, eu fiz algumas modificações como podem perceber. Vou colocar os tres membros Taisho de cabelos loiro. Motivo: quero dar um ar de vida real a fic....Cabelos platinados ficam meio estranhos, não?**

**Adendem tambem ao grau de parentesco dos personagens.**

**Miroku e Kagome são irmãos.**

**Sesshy, Inu e Sango são irmaos e filhos de InuTaisho e Izaoi.  
**

**Bom acho que é isso!**

**Agradeço a Polly, maria eduarda, samantha, lúcia (ahhh eu acho que vai ter hentai sim, mas se tiver eu aviso antes pode deixar =D. Quanto ao mi-kun....é um surpresa que vai ser desvendada ao longo da fic), fabi e dani!!!!!**

**Bom meninas**

**BEIJO BEIIIIJO!**

**=***

**FUI  
**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo Três**

O Monge, Kagome descobriu durante os dias seguintes, era um hotel tão bem dirigido quanto qualquer um que sua tia teria patrocinado. A comida, o serviço, o ambiente, tudo era rico e de boa qualidade. Miroku havia começado sua carreira ainda adolescente, e alcançara o sucesso com o próprio esforço. Ela disse a si mesma que podia respeitá-lo por isso, até mesmo admirá-lo, mas sem envolver-se. Não estava disposta a correr riscos, afinal, não se considerava uma jogadora.

Mesmo sem querer, Kagome aprendeu mais sobre Miroku. Ele possuía uma integridade que ela jamais associaria a um jogador, a mente perspi­caz, uma vulnerabilidade que somente Sango podia provocar-lhe. Seu irmão era um homem que teria lhe conquistado o coração se não fosse pelos anos que Kagome era incapaz de esquecer.

Quanto a InuYasha, ela o vinha evitando deliberadamente. Em pouco tempo, ele testemunhara muitas de suas emoções pessoais. Quase podia aceitar que ele a confortara no momento do acesso de choro porque era um homem sensível e gentil. Porém, os instantes na praia fria não saíam; de sua cabeça.

Aquele tipo de paixão era perigoso. Podia lembrar-se de cada detalhe, reviver tudo sem esforço. Se ele a abalava meramente pronunciando seu nome numa sala repleta de pessoas, Kagome podia imaginar o que aconteceria quanto estivessem a sós. E certificou-se de não deixar isso acontecer.

Então, havia a raiva. Como ele a irritava! Kagome sempre valorizara sua habilidade de controlar as próprias emoções. Tinha anos de prática lidando com a tia, a fim de evitar sermões inevitáveis. De alguma maneira, InuYasha podia deixá-la nervosa com uma sentença casual.

Precisava esquecer aquilo, pensou enquanto acabava de se vestir. Talvez se encontrassem em Hiroshima de vez em quando, porém, nada mais. De qualquer forma, Hiroshima seria o solo profissional. Ela sabia exatamente quem era e o que queria.

Nunca fora uma mulher regrada pelo humor. Era muito disciplinada para isso. Uma vez que vol­tasse para Hiroshima e para o trabalho, não estaria suscetível àquele tipo de emoções.

Não queria emoções, disse a si mesma. Não sabia lidar com elas. E enquanto estivesse na­quele lugar, se sentiria ameaçada.

Miroku e todas aquelas lembranças e emoções que ele lhe despertava... Kagome não queria recor­dar ou sentir toda a tristeza que já experimenta­ra um dia.

InuYasha brincava com vulnerabilidades que ela nem sabia existir, com paixões que não queria. Quando estava a seu lado, precisava... do que não podia precisar.

Com um longo suspiro, lutou contra os senti­mentos confusos. Controlaria aquilo. E quando voltasse a Hiroshima, prosseguiria com sua vida de sempre.

Distraída, ajustou a gola do suéter cor-de-rosa. Estava feliz por ter ido. Agora que vira Miroku de perto, pararia de se questionar sobre o irmão e esqueceria o assunto. Também aprendera a amar Sango rapidamente, o que não era uma característica sua. Era muito cuidadosa ao compartilhar afeições. Mas, pela primeira vez na vida, Kagome conhecia o prazer de ter alguém que podia ser tanto família como amiga.

Pendurando a bolsa no ombro, deixou a suíte. Passaria pelo escritório da cunhada antes de ir caminhar na praia. InuYasha andava mais cedo, e ela mudara o horário a fim de não encontrá-lo. Não fazia sentido tentar o destino.

Enquanto andava pelo cassino, ficou nova­mente impressionada pela decoração bonita e informal. Pelo que Sango lhe contara, o cassino, assim como o resto do hotel, refletia o gosto de Miroku. Era muito diferente da pequena casa cora uma varanda minúscula que eles haviam com­partilhado.

Mas então, os dois tinham mudado de vida, pensou, lembrando-se da casa da tia em Paris. Antiguidades e pratarias brilhantes. Empre­gados de fala mansa. Sim, eles haviam progredido desde a pequena casa com um gramado amarelado. Entretanto, talvez ela tivesse sido mais feliz naquela época que em qualquer outra de sua vida.

Imersa em pensamentos, Kagome entrou na área de recepção e quase colidiu com seu irmão.

— Kagome. — Miroku segurou-lhe o braço para apoiá-la, então desceu a mão na lateral do corpo. Ela era tão linda, pensou. E o sorriso educado que lhe deu comprimiu-lhe o estômago. Ele não a alcançaria, sabia disso desde o primeiro instante. Mas o fato de vê-la tornava mais difícil acei­tar a perda com a qual vinha convivendo há tanto tempo.

— Bom dia, Miroku. Vim falar com San, se ela não estiver ocupada. — Era estranho que, mesmo com olhos violeta, ele parecesse tanto com ela, pensou Kagome.

— Ela só está verificando a programação. — Quando Kagome continuou olhando-o, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Algo errado?

— Lembrei-me daquela história da mamãe sobre um de seus ancestrais capturado. Ela aca­bou ficando com ele livremente. Não é estranho que, por causa dela, violeta apareçam pelo menos uma vez em cada geração?

— Você tem os olhos do nosso pai — murmurou Miroku. — Escuros e secretos.

Porque se sentiu amolecendo, Kagome endirei­tou a coluna.

— Não me lembro dele — disse secamente, Então pensou ter ouvido Miroku suspirar.

— Diga a Sango que voltarei em algumas ho­ras. Tenho uma reunião.

Cheia de culpa, com medo da rejeição, Kagome o chamou.

— Miroku. — Ele se virou. — Eu não sabia sobre o julgamento... que você foi preso. Sinto muito.

— Faz muito tempo — ele disse simplesmente.

— Você era criança.

— Parei de ser criança quando você me deixou. — Sem esperar resposta, ela se virou e foi para a sala de Sango.

— Kagome. — Sorrindo, Sango pôs de lado a papelada diante de si. — Por favor, diga-me que quer ser entretida, de modo que eu possa me li­vrar dessa montanha de papéis.

— Eu não queria interrompê-la.

— Às vezes, rezo por interrupções — replicou Sango, então franziu o cenho. — O que houve, Kagome?

— Nada. — Virando-se, Kagome foi para as portas de vidro, olhar o cassino. — Eu nunca poderia trabalhar aqui. Sempre me sentiria no meio de uma festa.

— É só uma questão de se concentrar em dois níveis.

— Miroku mandou avisá-la que ficará fora por algumas horas.

Então era isso, Sango pensou e se levantou. Atravessando a sala, colocou a mão sobre o om­bro de Kagome.

— Kagome, fale comigo. Só porque eu amo Miroku, não significa que não entendo como você se sente.

— Eu não devia ter vindo. — Kagome meneou a cabeça. — Lembro-me de coisas que tinha esque­cido por anos. San, eu não sabia que ainda o amava. Isso machuca.

— Amar alguém tem suas desvantagens. — Sango apertou-lhe o ombro gentilmente. — Mas se você ama Miroku, e der a si mesma algum tempo...

— Tenho muito ressentimento em relação a meu irmão. — Kagome se virou. — Talvez esse sentimento seja maior que o amor. Ressinto-me por todos os dias de todos os anos que vivi sem ele.

— Kagome, não vê que ele também sofreu com sua ausência?

— Foi escolha dele, eu não tive uma. — Sentindo-se muito abalada pelas emoções, ela distanciou-se para andar pela sala. — Miroku me deixou com minha tia e foi viver a própria vida.

— Você tinha seis anos e ele dezesseis. O que esperava que ele fizesse?

— Ele nunca me escreveu, telefonou ou visitou.

Com as palavras que vinha guardando há tan­tos anos, Kagome virou-se.

— Eu achava que se fosse uma menina obediente, meu irmão voltaria para mim. Naqueles primeiros anos, fui uma criança modelo. Comportei-me, estudei e esperei. Mas Miroku nunca veio. Enquanto eu o esperava, ele sequer pensou em mim.

— Isso não é verdade! — exclamou Sango frus­trada. — Você não entende.

— Você é quem não entende — devolveu Kagome. — Não sabe o que é perder tudo o que lhe perten­ce e ter de viver da caridade de alguém! Saber que cada garfada que você come, cada peça de roupa que usa, tem um preço.

— Você acha que deve pela comida e roupas, Kagome?

— Oh, sei que devo. Tia Kana nunca me deixou esquecer isso, em seu jeito discreto. Não acredita em generosidade pura.

— Generosidade? — Nervosa, Sango atravessou a sala. — Ela não sabe mais do que você sobre generosidade.

— Talvez não — concordou Kagome. — Mas ela me deu tudo o que tive.

— Miroku pagou por tudo aquilo. — As palavras saíram sem que Sango pudesse controlá-las. — Ele enviou um cheque à sua tia todos os meses, desde que Kana a levou, até que você se formou em Harvard. Os cheques podem ter sido baixos no começo, mas foram aumentando com o tempo. Kana aceitou você e o dinheiro de Miroku, com a condição de que ele ficasse fora de sua vida. Seu irmão pagou, Kagome, com muito mais do que dinheiro.

Kagome parecia ter congelado. Tinha medo de se mover e se quebrar era milhões de pedacinhos.

— Ele pagou para tia Kana? Mandou-lhe di­nheiro para mim? — sussurrou com dificuldade.

— Ele não possuía mais nada para lhe dar. Que coisa, Kagome, você é advogada. O que teria lhe acontecido se sua tia não a aceitasse?

Orfanatos, pensou ela.

— Tia Kana podia ter ficado com Miroku, também.

Sango a olhou longamente.

— Ela faria isso?

Kagome massageou as têmporas que tinham começado a latejar.

— Não. Mas quando eu estava mais velha, Miroku poderia ter me contatado.

— Ele achou que você estava feliz, e melhor em Paris do que viajando o país a seu lado. Miroku escolheu sua própria vida, é verdade, mas fez o que pensou ser o melhor para você da úni­ca maneira que sabia fazer.

— Por que ele não me contou?

— Porque não quer sua gratidão — replicou Sango, impaciente. — Não vê que tipo de homem ele é? Miroku não vai me agradecer porque eu lhe contei. E eu nunca lhe contaria se você não ti­vesse dito que ainda o amava. — Sango observou a palidez e os olhos tristes da cunhada e se apro­ximou para tocá-la. — Kagome...

— Não. — Kagome ergueu uma das mãos para impedi-la. — Você me contou a verdade?

Sango a encarou.

— Não tenho razões para mentir.

Uma risada amarga escapou da garganta de Kagome.

— Que estranho, quando todo mundo parece ter mentido, a minha vida toda.

— Deixe-me levá-la para cima e preparar-lhe um drinque.

— Não. — Reunindo o que lhe restava de auto­controle, Kagome foi para a porta. — Obrigada por ter me contado tudo, San. Eu precisava saber.

Quando a porta se fechou, Sango sentou na cadeira atrás da mesa.

_Oh, Deus, pensou, como pude fazer isso tão sem compaixão?_ Lembrando-se do semblante melancólico de Kagome, começou a se levantar, então parou. _Não, Kagome precisava de tempo, e certamente não de __sua __companhia no momento._ Mordiscando o lábio, pegou o telefone.

— InuYasha Taisho, por favor.

Mesmo depois de uma hora, Kagome ainda não se sentia controlada. Sua mente girava, perseguida por emoções. Tudo em que tinha acreditado era falso. Tudo o que possuía devia a alguém a quem estava pagando com frio ressentimento. A única coisa que estava clara, agora, era que teria de encarar Miroku mais uma vez, e depois partiria. Era mais fácil se preparar para a segunda tarefa.

Pegando as malas, começou a guardar as rou­pas meticulosamente, fazendo a simples tarefa ocupar-lhe a mente. Se pudesse, faria aquilo durar a tarde inteira. Talvez até lá, não se sentis­se tão perdida.

Ouvindo uma batida insistente à porta, foi abri-la.

— InuYasha. — Kagome ficou parada na abertura, mos­trando claramente que ele não era bem-vindo.

— Kagome — disse ele no mesmo tom, enquanto estudava-lhe o rosto. Então, moveu-se para a frente a fim de entrar.

— Estou ocupada no momento.

— Não vou atrapalhar — murmurou ele, entran­do na saleta dos aposentos e indo até a janela. Sempre gostei da visão desse quarto.

— Fique à vontade, então. — Virando-se, Kagome foi para o quarto fazer as malas.

— Mudou de planos? — perguntou InuYasha.

— Obviamente. — Kagome dobrou um suéter e o guardou na mala. — San deve ter lhe contado sobre a nossa conversa essa manhã.

— Ela disse que aborreceu você. — Kagome dobrou outra peça.

— Você sabia o tempo todo. Sabia que Miroku era o responsável pelo meu sustento e estudos.

— San só me contou depois que escreveu para você. Miroku nunca mencionou o fato. — Saindo da saleta e entrando no quarto, InuYasha puxou a manga de um vestido e o estendeu sobre a cama. — Por que está fugindo, Kagome?

— Não estou fugindo.

— Você está arrumando as malas — apontou ele.

— Não são sinônimos. — Kagome virou-se de costas para continuar a tarefa. — Tenho certeza de que Miroku ficará mais confortável quando eu partir.

— Porquê?

Kagome encheu a primeira mala e fechou-a.

— Vá embora, InuYasha.

Ele se perguntou por que ela reprimia tanto as emoções. Era mais saudável liberá-las. Talvez pudesse lhe ensinar aquilo.

— Com quem você está zangada?

— Não estou zangada! — Virando-se para o armário, Kagome tirou roupas dos cabides. — Foi tudo mentira! — Incendiada, bateu a porta do armário e o encarou comas mãos cheias de roupas. — Durante todos esses anos, tia Kana me fez sentir como se eu dependesse de seu senso de obrigação familiar. Obrigava-me a usar sapatos de couro quando eu queria ficar descalça. E eu obedecia porque a temia. Porque devia a ela. E o tempo todo, era Miroku.

Ela amassou as roupas na mão quando a frustração a dominou.

— Ela não falava do meu irmão. Insistia que eu esquecesse os seis primeiros anos da minha vida. Eu era Sacerdotisa! Mas tia Kana não queria que eu me lembrasse disso. Roubou minha he­rança, e eu ainda sentia que lhe devia. Aprendi sobre meu sangue em livros e museus, e esforcei-me para lembrar, em segredo, quem eu era. Pa­guei à tia Kana, e enquanto meu irmão esta­va sozinho na cadeia, eu fazia aulas de balé e comia caviar.

InuYasha aproximou-se devagar, observando que Kagome ainda reprimia as lágrimas.

— Não importa que era isso que Miroku queria?

— Não! — Ela jogou as roupas em cima da cama. Passei a maior parte da vida ressentida com meu irmão e satisfazendo uma mulher que nun­ca pôde me aceitar pelo que sou. Pensei que eu a tivesse recompensado com meus estudos, sain­do com os homens que ela aprovava, aceitando o emprego que ela aprovava. Agora, nem sei mais quem eu sou. — Kagome enrolou uma blusa na mão e jogou-a no chão. — Não sei mais nada!

InuYasha segurou-lhe os braços e a sacudiu com impaciência.

— Você está sendo tola. Descobre que sua tia não era completamente honesta, e que seu irmão nunca a esqueceu. Por que isso muda quem você é?

— Não vê que fui criada sobre uma mentira?

— Então, agora você sabe a verdade. O que vai fazer com isso?

Kagome suspirou e parecer relaxar.

— Oh, InuYasha, fui tão odiosa com Miroku. Tão fria. Quanto mais eu queria me aproximar, mais me afastava.

Ele a beijou brevemente, num gesto quase fraternal.

— Da próxima vez, você não vai fazer isso.

— Não. — Afastando-se, ela se abaixou para pegar a blusa que jogara no chão. — Vou vê-lo assim que me recompor. — De costas para InuYasha, alisou as roupas que tinha amassado. — Você parece estar por perto toda vez que me despeda­ço. Não gosto disso.

— Também não sei se gosto — murmurou ele, então virou-a para encará-lo. — É difícil resistir à vulnerabilidade. — InuYasha traçou-lhe o rosto com o polegar.

— Não — sussurrou Kagome quando sentiu os olhos dele fixos nos seus. Neles havia tanto de­sejo quando determinação.

— Tenho o hábito de tocar o que quero ter, Kagome. — Ele deslizou as duas mãos pelo rosto dela, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos macios. — Você mexe comigo — sussurrou antes de tocar-lhe a boca com a sua.

Ela poderia ter impedido o beijo. Enquanto suas mãos o puxavam para mais perto, sabia que poderia ter se distanciado e ordenado que ele saísse do quarto. Mas os lábios de InuYasha estavam tão perto, tão tentadores. Mordiscavam-lhe beijinhos, prometendo infinito prazer, enquanto mãos fortes deslizavam para baixo de seu suéter e lhe acariciavam as costas.

Ele sabia como dar prazer a uma mulher. Co­nhecia todos os truques da sedução. Mas agora, com Kagome nos braços, a boca sedenta na sua, esqueceu-se de tudo isso. O aroma feminino entorpeceu-lhe a mente, até que a estava agar­rando quase com desespero. De súbito, InuYasha se deu conta de que era ele quem estava sendo se­duzido. Ouviu um gemido baixinho de desejo e percebeu que vinha de si mesmo.

Para Kagome não existia mais nada além do mar de sensações. Sensações que a dominavam e a faziam querer mais. O beijo era profundo e apaixo­nado, porém, desejava ir além. Pela primeira vez, entendia completamente a força do desejo sexual.

Mãos quentes deslizaram por seu corpo, des­de as laterais dos seios até a cintura e os quadris. Ele a moldava como um escultor dando vida à sua argila. E, de alguma maneira, ela sabia que InuYasha entedia seu corpo como se estivesse nua.

InuYasha afastou a boca para sussurrar com voz rouca:

— Eu quero você. Agora, Kagome.

Voltando à realidade, ela se afastou. Virando-se, passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Eu não estou pronta para isso. Não com você.

— Que coisa, Kagome! — Ele a virou.

— Não. — Kagome o empurrou, distanciando-se um pouco. — Não sei o que está acontecendo dentro de mim no momento. Tudo está indo muito rápido. Mas sei que não serei uma das mulheres de InuYasha Taisho.

Ele estreitou os olhos, mas não se moveu.

— Você não pára de rotular as pessoas, não é?

— Quero pôr minha vida em ordem, InuYasha, não complicá-la ainda mais.

— Complicar? — repetiu ele em tom controlado. — Tudo bem, Kagome, faça o que tem de fazer. — Aproximando-se, não a tocou. — Mas Hiroshima não e uma cidade tão grande, e esse caso está longe de terminar...

— Isso é uma ameaça, advogado?

InuYasha sorriu então.

— É uma promessa. — Segurando-lhe o queixo, deu-lhe um beijo rápido, virou-se e partiu.

Kagome não soltou a respiração até que a porta foi fechada.

Aquilo era tudo de que precisava, pensou olhando para a bagunça de roupas. Ele apenas a atingira porque suas emoções estavam à flor da pele. Se havia algo que aprendera naqueles anos, era conter-se com os homens... no tribunal e na cama. InuYasha Taisho não teria sido diferente se não a encontrasse num momento de vulnera­bilidade.

Não pensaria mais nisso. Kagome fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. Agora precisava en­frentar seu irmão e vinte anos de enganos. Antes que pudesse enfraquecer, saiu do quarto e foi em direção à cobertura.

Miroku podia não ter voltado ainda, pensou quando ergueu a mão para bater. Se ele não es­tivesse, ela iria para seu escritório e esperaria, tinha de fazer isso agora. Bateu à porta, então prendeu a respiração.

Miroku abriu-a, o peito nu, uma camisa pendurada sobre o ombro e os cabelos ainda molhados do banho.

— Kagome? Está procurando Sango?

— Não. — Ela olhou para a cicatriz nas costelas dele. — Posso entrar?

— É claro. — Depois de fechar a porta, ele observou-a cruzar os dedos e andar para o centro da sala. — Gostaria de um café? Um drinque?

— Não, nada.

— Sente-se, Kagome.

— Não, eu... — A voz falhou e ela meneou a cabeça. — Não.

— O que foi?

Seria mais fácil se ela não o olhasse, pensou. Mais fácil se fosse covarde e falasse as palavras de costas. Mas manteve os olhos no irmão.

— Eu quero me desculpar.

Miroku ergueu uma sobrancelha e começou a vestir a camisa.

— Pelo quê?

— Por tudo que não fiz ou falei desde que che­guei aqui.

Ele a fitou enquanto abotoava a camisa, mas os olhos não revelavam nada. Miroku sabia como manter os pensamentos para si mesmo, percebeu Kagome. Por isso era um jogador de sucesso.

— Você não tem do que se desculpar, Kagome.

— Miroku. — Ela se aproximou, então parou e se virou por um momento. — Não estou fazendo isso direito. Estranho, sobrevivo juntando as palavras certas, mas agora não consigo encontrá-las.

— Kagome, você não precisa fazer isso. — Ele queria tocá-la, mas, com medo da rejeição, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. — Não espero que você sin­ta nada.

Reunindo coragem de novo, ela o encarou.

— Eu devo a você — murmurou.

Instantaneamente, os olhos dele se tornaram distantes e impenetráveis.

— Você não me deve nada.

— Tudo — corrigiu ela. — Miroku, você devia ter me contado. Eu tinha o direito de saber.

— Saber o quê?

— Pare com isso! — exclamou Kagome e agarrou a frente da camisa dele com ambas as mãos.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, ele estudou o rosto teimoso e furioso da irmã, fazendo-o lem­brar de quando ela era uma garotinha.

— Você sempre foi estourada. Acalme-se e me explique o que está acontecendo.

— Pare de me tratar como se eu tivesse seis anos de idade — protestou ela quase aos gritos, ainda segurando-lhe a camisa.

— Então pare de se comportar como uma crian­ça — devolveu ele, divertido. — Você veio aqui para me falar alguma coisa. Pois fale agora.

Kagome respirou fundo. Queria se desculpar, não gritar e acusá-lo. Mas o controle parecia lhe escapar das mãos.

— Fiquei profundamente magoada com você durante todos esses anos, até mesmo tentei odiá-lo por me esquecer.

— Acho que entendo isso — murmurou Miroku calmamente.

— Não. — Meneando a cabeça, Kagome sentiu os olhos marejados. — Como você poderia entender se eu nunca lhe falei? Perdi tudo tão rapidamen­te, Miroku. Perdi todos. Acreditei que você tinha partido porque eu dava muito trabalho.

Ele a tocou pela primeira vez... alisando-lhe os cabelos como fizera tantas vezes no passado.

— Eu não sabia como fazê-la entender. Você era tão pequena.

— Eu entendo agora — começou Kagome. — Miroku, tudo o que você fez por mim...

— Foi necessário — ele a interrompeu. — Sim­ples assim.

— Miroku, por favor. — Ela não sabia como pedir amor. Se tinha algum medo, era o de tentar e fracassar. — Quero agradecer-lhe. Você tem todo o direito de estar zangado, mas...

— Você não precisa me agradecer por nada.

Kagome mordiscou o lábio para parar de tremer.

— Você se sentiu na obrigação.

— Não, Kagome. — Ele tocou-lhe a ponta dos cabelos de novo. — Eu amava você. Ainda amo.

Os lábios de Kagome se entreabriram, mas não houve som. Seu irmão estava lhe oferecendo amor... não aceitaria gratidão. Ela não lhe daria lágrimas. Em vez disso, pegou-lhe a mão.

— Seja meu amigo.

Miroku sentiu um nó se desfazer no estômago. Lentamente, levou-lhe a mão até os lábios, beijou-a e então entrelaçou a mão na dela.

— Nós temos o mesmo sangue, irmãzinha. Sem­pre amei você. A partir de hoje, somos amigos.

— A partir de hoje — concordou ela e apertou-lhe a mão.

* * *

**GALERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**NOSSA, TALVEZ O CAPITULO MAIS comovente ATÉ AGORA!!!!**

**E-S-P-E-T-A-C-U-L-A-R!!!!**

**O Mi-kun e a k-chan fizeram enfim as pazes!!!!! E é um amor lindo que eles têm um pelo outro mesmo com uma bruxa (lê-se Kana) no caminho ¬¬''''''**

**Quero agradecer de CORAÇÃO todas as reviews! Esta suplantando as minhas expectativas. Poxa, obrigada a todos mesmo!!!!! Espero continuar a receber essa enorme batelada de reviews sempre!!!**

**Bom, vamos às respostas de reviews. Vale advertir que NEM sempre vou respondêlos, claro por motivo de tempo, mas SEMPRE os leio com muita benevolência.**

**Kaoro Yumi – Eu sei....eu sei eles poderia ter começado bem, mas se isso tivesse ocorrido, nunca a K-chan conheceria o Inu-kun.**

**Polly – hahahahaha problemas que não faltariam na sua vida ne?? Hahaha eu também, escrevi ele pensando no perfeito! Ahh todos que escrevo é pensando no perfeito! Hahahaha**

**Inoue Taisho - ADOREI o seu "amiga"!!!! hahahahahaha É mas ainda fortes emoções virão.... **

**Lory Higurashi – HAAA minha leitora assídua!!! To muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic!!!!!! Obrigada pela sua consideração!!!!!**

**Bom gente, acho que é isso... Sábado eu devo postar o capitulo 4 okay???**

**Beiiijos amoress**

**=******

**(_Listen: P!nk -Please Don't Leave Me_)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Quatro**

Estava extremamente frio. Kagome aumentou o aquecedor do carro enquanto enfrentava o trân­sito lento de Hiroshima. Até que o veículo esquen­tasse, pensou sentindo os pés congelarem, já estaria dentro do restaurante.

Tinha decidido aceitar o convite de Kouga Wolf para jantar. Como promotor auxiliar, ele possuía boas conexões. Embora ela preferisse ficar em casa aconchegada embaixo das cobertas e vendo um filme, não podia perder a oportuni­dade de marcar alguns pontos a seu favor.

Kagome tinha se demitido de Barclay, Stevens e Fitz na semana que voltara de São Francisco. Uma maneira de protestar contra a manipulação da tia. Sabia que estava se arriscando tanto finan­ceira quanto profissionalmente, e nas duas semanas que se seguiram, sentiu pura insegurança. Barclay representava estabilidade, mas tinha sido a escolha de sua tia. Kagome queria independência, e, apesar do medo, não se arrependia de sua de­cisão.

Se tinha algum arrependimento, era de ter passado tão pouco tempo com Miroku depois que eles haviam se reconciliado. Mas era essencial que voltasse para Hiroshima e cuidasse de sua vida. A demissão do emprego precisava ser feita no auge da raiva. Sentia pressa de procurar a própria carreira como advogada. E descobriu que tam­bém tinha pressa de explorar Kagome Houshi, todas as partes de si mesma que estavam enterradas há tantos anos.

Havia também uma outra razão pela qual deixara São Francisco antes do planejado: InuYasha Taisho. Precisava colocar alguma distân­cia entre os dois, principalmente após o último interlúdio emocional antes de falar com Miroku. InuYasha estava mexendo com ela.

Um homem que tinha a habilidade de fazer isso com as mulheres, cuja reputação com o sexo oposto vinha desde a época da faculdade. Circunstâncias, ou talvez destino, a tinham feito ouvir falar de InuYasha em Harvard, e depois, atra­vés de associações mútuas em Hiroshima. Kagome já sabia bastante sobre InuYasha antes de conhecê-lo pessoalmente... mas foi então que o problema surgiu.

Era pura atração física, disse a si mesma, e um caso com InuYasha estava fora de questão. Eles ti­nham muitos elos, na profissão, e agora na famí­lia. Ele era mulherengo, e ela era cautelosa.

No fundo, sabia que era mais que desejo. InuYasha mexia com emoções que Kagome não podia definir. Não estava pronta para defini-las. Por­tanto, o melhor era ficar longe dele.

Exercer sua própria prática em advocacia iria requerer todo seu tempo e energia por meses. A perspectiva a amedrontava e a excitava, embora ainda não tivesse achado a sala adequada para seu escritório, e sua lista de clientes fosse peque­na. Dessa vez, estaria sozinha. Não teria tia Kana trocando segurança por obediência. Dessa vez, tomaria suas decisões, faria os próprios erros e acertos. Sabia exatamente o que queria: trabalho, desafio, sucesso. Tudo de que precisava era da chance para encontrar isso.

Kagome parou o carro no estacionamento e des­ceu. O frio penetrou seu casaco, e uma chuva gelada e forte começou a cair, deixando o asfal­to escorregadio. Ela ignorou as pernas quase congeladas e foi em direção ao restaurante.

Quando abriu a porta, o ar quente a fez suspi­rar de prazer. Kagome se aproximou do _maitre. _

— Kagome Houshi. O sr. Wolf já chegou?

O _maitre _deu uma olhada na lista que tinha cm mãos.

— Ainda não, srta. Houshi.

— Quando ele chegar, avise-o de que estou esperando no saguão.

Kagome andou em direção à grande sala confortável, onde sofás e poltronas estavam espalhados no redor de uma imensa lareira de pedra. A luz do fogo era suave e aconchegante, enquanto conversas e risadas davam ao ambiente uma at­mosfera familiar. Sentou-se em uma das poltro­nas para esperar.

Eu queria tirar os sapatos e ficar aconchegada aqui pela próxima hora, somente olhando para o logo, pensou. Um dia, terei uma casa parecida com isso. Vou me deitar no chão e observar as sombras do fogo dançando no teto.

Com um suspiro, afundou mais na poltrona. Estou ficando sentimental, decidiu com uma olha­da para seu relógio. Considerando o trânsito e o clima, era normal que Kouga estivesse atrasado.

De súbito, um garçom apareceu ao seu lado e começou a abrir uma garrafa de champanhe.

— Perdoe-me, isso é um engano — disse ela. — Eu não pedi nada.

— O cavalheiro quer lhe oferecer um drinque, srta. Houshi.

— Cavalheiro? — Kagome virou a cabeça enquan­to o garçom servia a taça. Assim que o viu, sen­tiu uma emoção que não poderia categorizar como aborrecimento. Ele lhe dissera, afinal, que Hiroshima não era uma cidade tão grande.

— Olá, InuYasha.

— Kagome. — Pegando-lhe a mão, ele levou-a aos lábios. — Posso lhe fazer companhia?

— Parece justo. — Ela gesticulou para o cham­panhe e as duas taças que o garçom deixara na mesinha ao lado da poltrona.

Em um terno cinza-claro, ele era o típico ad­vogado sofisticado. Ela se lembrou de como ele parecera natural em jeans e jaqueta de couro.

— Como vai? — perguntou, erguendo uma das taças.

— Estou bem. — Ele sentou na poltrona oposta, estudando-a. O vestido de seda azul-turquesa brilhava contra a pele suave. A escolha de cores de Kagome parecia combinar com a escolha do perfume. Vibrantes e ousados.

— Você está aqui sozinho? — perguntou ela.

— Sim.

Ela deu um gole no champanhe.

— Vou encontrar Kouga Wolf. Suponho que você o conheça.

— Sim — confirmou InuYasha com um sorriso. — Eu o conheço. Pensando em trabalhar para a advocacia jurisdicional agora que se demitiu de Barclay?

— Não, eu... Como você sabe que me demiti?

— Eu me informei — replicou ele simplesmen­te. — Quais são seus planos?

Kagome franziu o cenho por um momento, então relaxou.

— Pretendo abrir minha própria firma.

— Quando?

— Assim que eu cuidar de alguns detalhes.

— Já encontrou um escritório?

— Esse é um dos detalhes. — Ela passou um dedo ao redor da borda da taça. — Não é tão fácil como imaginei, se eu quiser uma boa localização e um aluguel razoável. Tenho três possibilidades para verificar amanhã.

InuYasha assentiu.

— Eu conheço um espaço que talvez possa interessá-la.

— Verdade?

— Fica do outro lado do rio, não muito longe do Palácio da Justiça. — Ele deu um gole, observando-lhe os ombros marcados pelo tecido de seda. Há semanas vinha pensando em como seria a sensação daqueles ombros em suas mãos. Tam­bém vinha se perguntando como Kagome estaria em Hiroshima, agora que descobrira sobre a tia e Miroku. E principalmente depois de se demitir do emprego. Esse tipo de preocupação era maior do que o desejo que sentia por ela. — Um sobrado que foi reformado para acomodar uma área de recepção, salas de conferências, escritório — continuou.

— Parece maravilhoso. Não sei por que meu corretor não mencionou essa propriedade. — A menos que o preço da casa estivesse além de suas condições, pensou Kagome. Não ia tocar no fundo que sua tia guardara para ela. Ou Miroku? De qualquer forma, não gastaria um centavo do que não ganhara por si mesma. — Como você soube desse sobrado?

— Conheço o dono — respondeu InuYasha, e servindo mais champanhe para os dois.

Kagome percebeu alguma coisa no tom das palavras e o estudou cuidadosamente.

— _Você _é o dono.

— Você é rápida. — Ele sorriu. Ignorando o sorriso, ela recostou-se e cruzou as pernas.

— Se possui uma casa tão maravilhosa, por que não a está usando para si mesmo?

— Eu estou. Essa cor fica muito bem em você Kagome.

Ela suspirou.

— Por que eu estaria interessada no _seu _escri­tório?

— Estou com excesso de trabalho. Terei de rejeitar alguns clientes pela simples razão de que não serei capaz de dar-lhes o melhor de mim em termos de tempo e energia.

Ela ergueu uma das mãos.

— E então? Interessada?

Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Em seus clientes?

— Vou transformá-los em _seus _clientes — cor­rigiu ele.

— Interessada? — pensou Kagome. Daria quase tudo para ter a chance de receber alguns casos. Mas precisava ser prática. — Obrigada, InuYasha, mas não estou interessada em formar uma parceria no momento.

— Nem eu.

Confusa, ela meneou a cabeça.

— Então, o que você está...

— Há salas vagas que você pode alugar na minha propriedade. Tenho alguns casos que serei obrigado a recusar ou transferir para alguém. — InuYasha ainda não sabia por que queria transferi-los para ela. Kagome era da família, justificou para si mesmo. — É uma simples questão de oferta e procura.

Kagome ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, parecendo pensativa. Estava ainda mais linda do que ele se recordava.

Por duas semanas, InuYasha havia resistido à vontade de procurá-la. Até aquela noite, quando finalmente, aceitou que não conseguiria tira-la ­da cabeça. A secretária eletrônica de Kagome o informara onde encontrá-la. Com a oferta que acabara de fazer já em mente, tinha ido ao restaurante. Se Kagome aceitasse, ele teria a vantagem... e a desvantagem... de estar ao lado dela todos os dias.

— InuYasha — começou ela, olhando-o fixamente — , estou muito tentada, mas gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta.

— Claro.

— Porquê?

Recostando-se, ele acendeu um cigarro.

— Acredito em você como profissional. E de certa maneira, somos parentes.

— Obrigações familiares novamente — disse ela.

— Prefiro a palavra lealdade.

Após um instante de reflexão, Kagome respondeu:

— Eu também.

— Pense sobre isso. — Enfiando a mão no bolso do paletó, ele tirou um cartão. — Aqui está o en­dereço. Vá lá amanhã e dê uma olhada.

— Obrigada, eu irei. — Quando Kagome foi pegar o cartão, descobriu a mão presa na de InuYasha. Eles se entreolharam.

— Você fica linda vestida de seda, bebendo champanhe, com um leve toque do brilho do fogo nos olhos — murmurou InuYasha, acariciando-lhe a mão. — Tenho pensado muito em você, Kagome. — quando sua voz se aprofundou, ela sentiu uma forte onda de desejo. — Pensei no seu rosto bo­nito, no seu aroma, no seu gosto. Na sensação do seu corpo contra o meu.

— Não. — A palavra era um sussurro de desejo — Não faça isso.

— Quero fazer amor com você por horas, até que seu corpo esteja fraco e que na sua mente só exista eu.

— Não — repetiu Kagome e retirou a mão. O coração estava disparado no peito. Como ele podia fazê-la se sentir assim apenas com palavras? — Isso não vai dar certo — acrescentou.

— Não? — Vê-la lutar contra o desejo o fez se sentir poderoso. — Pelo contrário, Kagome, isso vai dar muito certo.

Kagome pegou seu champanhe e bebeu. Um pouco mais firme, encarou-o.

— Preciso de uma sala para o escritório _e _clientes. — Ela respirou fundo, perguntando a si mesma se seu coração voltaria ao normal. — Também necessito de uma atmosfera de profissionalismo.

— A oferta é estritamente profissional, doutora — murmurou ele com um sorriso nos olhos. — E você vai aceitar ou recusar, não tem nada a ver com outros... aspectos do nosso relacionamento, nem vai mudar o que está acontecendo entre nós.

— Não entende que eu não quero nenhum relacionamento com você? — devolveu ela. — Não pretendo que _nada _aconteça entre nós.

— Então, não importa se trabalharmos na mesma casa, certo? — Comum sorriso, InuYasha colocou o cartão na mesinha lateral. — Acho difícil acreditar que você tem medo de mim, Kagome. Parecia-me uma mulher muito forte.

Os olhos dela esfriaram.

— Não tenho medo de você, InuYasha.

— Ótimo — murmurou ele. — Então, nos veremos amanhã. Wolf acabou de entrar, portanto estou indo. — Levantando-se, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. — aproveite a noite, amor.

Irritada, Kagome o observou partir. Pegando cartão da mesa, rasgou-o em duas partes. Não queria saber do escritório ou dos clientes de InuYasha Taisho. _Com medo?, _uma vozinha questionou em sua cabeça. Com um gemido de frustração, abriu a bolsa e jogou os pedaços do cartão lá dentro.

Não estava com medo. E não ia perder uma oportunidade profissional porque InuYasha Taisho só pensava em sexo. Iria ao escritório dele, decidiu, e num impulso bebeu o resto do cham­panhe num gole só. Se as acomodações fossem boas, aceitaria. Ninguém iria impedi-la de chegar onde queria. Nem ela mesma.

Pela manhã, Kagome foi ver as duas proprieda­des indicadas pelo corretor de imóveis. A primeira era um "não" positivo, a segunda um "talvez". Em vez de ir para a terceira casa indicada, pegou-se indo para o endereço do cartão de InuYasha.

Seria objetiva como fora com as outras, disse a si mesma. Consideraria o espaço, a localização e o aluguel. O fato de a casa ser dele não poderia influenciá-la.

Com alguma sorte, ele nem estaria no escritó­rio, e a secretária lhe mostraria o local. Seria mais fácil tomar a decisão sem a presença de InuYasha.

Ela amou o lugar assim que o viu. A casa era antiga e lindamente preservada, aninhada com toda elegância entre arranha-céus de vidro e a havia caminhos de neve no gramado, mas pequena área de estacionamento ao lado esta limpa.

Enquanto seguia o piso azulejado, Kagome olhou ao redor. Havia uma sentinela de Cerejeira no jardim, uma longa cerca viva separando o gramado da calçada. O Palácio da Justiça ficava menos de um quilômetro. Até agora, era bom demais para ser verdade.

Ao lado da porta pesada, uma discreta placa de latão anunciava: "InuYasha Taisho, Advogado". Ela imaginou uma placa similar embaixo com o seu nome. _Calma, Kagome, você ainda nem viu o interior, _a voz voltou. Mas quando abriu a porta, lembrou-se do comentário de InuYasha sobre destino algumas semanas atrás.

A área de recepção era em tons rosa e marfim. Mesas de ferro ladeavam um sofá entalhado. Kagome sentiu a fragrância de flores frescas vindo de um pequeno vaso sobre a mesa. O piso era de madeira brilhante, e acima da lareira; onde um fogo queimava vigorosamente, havia um espelho oval.

InuYasha Taisho tinha estilo, pensou ela.

Atrás de uma mesa de madeira, na qual muitas pastas e papéis estavam espalhados de forma desorganizada, uma mulher de meia-idade segu­rava o telefone entre a orelha e o ombro enquan­to datilografava freneticamente. Ela sorriu para Kagome e gesticulou para que sentasse.

— A agenda do sr. Taisho está cheia até a próxima quarta — murmurou ao telefone. — Pos­so marcar uma hora para quinta à tarde, às duas horas. Sim, sra. Patterson, é o primeiro horário livre dele... Sim, eu retorno se houver algum cancelamento. — Ela parou de datilografar para anotar na agenda.

Kagome tirou o casaco e colocou-o no braço do sofá. Quando a secretária desligou o telefone, sorriu-lhe.

— Boa tarde, posso ajudá-la?

— Sou Kagome Houshi...

— Oh, sim — interrompeu a mulher e se levan­tou, revelando que o resto do corpo era tão re­dondo quanto o rosto. — O sr. Taisho disse que talvez você viesse. Sou Lucy Robinson.

— Prazer. — Kagome apertou a mão da mulher. A senhora parece muito ocupada. Talvez eu deva voltar outra hora...

— Bobagem. — Lucy deu-lhe um tapinha ma­ternal no braço. — O sr. Taisho está com um cliente, mas me deu ordem para lhe mostrar a casa. Vamos subir e ver a sua sala, primeiro.

Antes que Kagome pudesse explicar que não era ainda a _sua _sala, Lucy já estava indo em direção à escada. Deixou a máquina de escrever ligada e Kagome perguntou-se se deveria avisar.

— Sra. Robinson...

— Chame-me de Lucy. Não somos formais aqui, é mais como uma família.

Família, pensou Kagome. Parecia não haver como fugir disso.

Enquanto subiam a escada, cujo corrimão era impecavelmente lustroso, Lucy continuou fa­lando:

— No andar debaixo, há uma sala de conferências e uma pequena cozinha. Muitas vezes não saímos para almoçar e comemos aqui mesmo. Você sabe cozinhar?

— Ah... não muito bem.

— Que pena. — Lucy — parou no topo da escada.

— Nem InuYasha nem eu somos muito talentosos na cozinha. — Ela estudou Kagome por um momento.

— Ele não me disse que você era tão bonita. São parentes, não?

— De certa forma. Meu irmão é casado com a irmã dele.

— Eu sabia que era algo assim. — Lucy apontou para uma porta. — A sala de InuYasha é essa, a sua, fica no fim do corredor.

— É uma casa adorável — comentou Kagome enquanto seguiam o corredor. — Parece que InuYasha não precisou mexer muito na estrutura para transformá-la em escritórios.

— Só foi preciso derrubar algumas paredes — concordou Lucy. — Quando se passa muito tem­po em um lugar, este deve ser confortável.

— Hum. — Kagome pensou no cubículo que era a firma Barclay, Stevens e Fitz. — Faz tempo que você trabalha para InuYasha?

— Comecei quando ele era advogado do estado — contou Lucy. — Quando InuYasha me convidou para ser sua secretária particular, não pensei duas vezes. Aqui estamos. — Ela abriu a porta, indi­cando que Kagome entrasse.

Era perfeito demais, pensou Kagome, andando pela sala vazia. Pequena, mas não apertada, com duas grandes janelas. Seus saltos ecoaram no piso de madeira quando se aproximou da bonita lareira de mármore branco.

Podia facilmente visualizar a sala mobiliada. com algumas poltronas confortáveis, talvez um sofá vitoriano de dois lugares com uma mesinha baixa. Em uma das paredes, faria uma prateleira para seus livros de Direito. Se quisesse começar sua prática com estilo, jamais encontraria nada mais apropriado.

— Não sei como InuYasha não achou um uso para essa sala — pensou em voz alta.

— Oh, a sala esteve mobiliada por um tempo. Ele ficava aqui em vez de ir para casa quando trabalhava até mais tarde — disse Lucy. — Então, decidiu que o trabalho não podia virar obsessão.

— Entendo.

— A biblioteca fica nesse andar — continuou a secretária. — Há também um banheiro completo, tudo de porcelana original. Ops, o telefone está tocando. Fique à vontade. — Sem esperar respos­ta, ela correu de volta para o corredor.

Lucy não se parecia nada com a jovem secre­tária que Kagome compartilhara em Barclay. Mas então, no local de trabalho de InuYasha tudo era diferente e muito mais agradável.

Os clientes se sentiriam relaxados lá, cercados por um toque pessoal e aconchegante. Estudando as possibilidades, ela foi para o corredor e abriu uma porta ao acaso, encontrando a biblioteca de InuYasha.

Uma mesa longa dominava o centro da sala, na qual alguns livros estavam amontoados. Pe­gando um livro aberto, Kagome leu: "Estado _versus _Sylvan." Aquele tinha sido um caso volátil no fim dos anos setenta, com muita publicidade e um longo julgamento repleto de emoções. Por que InuYasha estaria consultando aquilo?, perguntou-se. Intrigada, abaixou o livro para começar a ler. Quando ele apareceu à porta dez minutos depois, estava absorta.

Ele não falou por um momento, percebendo que era a primeira vez que a via tão entretida em alguma coisa. A expressão era concentrada e os lábios estavam levemente entreabertos. Com as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa, ela estava inclina­da para a frente, e os cabelos atrás da orelha re­velavam delicados brincos de ouro. Ele sabia que quando se aproximasse, sentiria o aroma mara­vilhoso de Kagome, fazendo promessas incríveis. Cauteloso, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e perma­neceu onde estava.

— Leitura interessante?

Kagome ergueu a cabeça, mas endireitou o cor­po devagar.

— "Estado _versus _Sylvan." Um caso fascinan­te. A defesa só faltou tirar um coelho da cartola no julgamento de três meses.

— O'Leary é um grande advogado de defesa. — apoiando as costas contra a porta, ele a estudou.

— Entretanto, após duas apelações, ele perdeu — apontou ela.

— O cliente dele era culpado. O processo for­mou um caso cuidadosamente estruturado.

Kagome traçou um dedo pelo livro aberto.

— Você tem um caso parecido, ou isso é so­mente leitura casual?

Ele sorriu.

— Virginia Day — respondeu, então esperou pela reação dela.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

— Você a está defendendo?

— Isso mesmo.

Kagome conhecia a história. Um assassinato na alta sociedade. Marido infiel, esposa ciumenta, um pequeno revólver mortal.

— Você não pega casos fáceis, verdade?

Ele deu de ombros e mudou de assunto.

— Lucy me disse que lhe mostrou a sala.

— Sim. Vi evidências da desorganização dela — começou Kagome com um sorriso. — Assim como muita eficiência. A única coisa que não percebi foi o vício de Lucy em novelas.

— A menos que você tenha uma hora para perder, não lhe pergunte sobre novelas.

Com uma risada, Kagome se levantou, aproximando-se.

— Sua casa é maravilhosa, InuYasha. Sou forçada a admitir que é melhor do que qualquer outra que já vi.

— Forçada? — disse ele, descobrindo que esta­va certo sobre o aroma de Kagome.

— Quase esperei que não fosse adequada, de modo que eu não precisasse tomar uma decisão. — Você mesmo escolheu os móveis?

— Sim. Gosto de leilões e lojas de antiguidades. Além disso, não confio no julgamento de outras pessoas quando se trata de algo com que eu terei de conviver.

— Muito sensato. Se eu não ficar com o espaço, você vai alugá-lo de qualquer maneira?

— Não necessariamente. — Ele observou-lhe as mãos, e mais uma vez achou quase um pecado que os dedos não fossem adornados por anéis. — Não quero arriscar passar tanto tempo com alguém com que não sei se sou compatível.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— E acha que nós dois somos compatíveis?

— Acho que nos damos bem o suficiente, Kagome. Por que não vamos nos sentar na minha sala?

Enquanto seguiam o corredor, InuYasha a olhou.

— Posso pedir que Lucy traga um café.

— Não, estou bem... e ela parece bastante ata­refada.

O escritório de InuYasha era grande, mas astuta­mente dominado por uma mesa antiga de madei­ra. Como a de Lucy, estava repleta de arquivos e blocos, no entanto, a mesa de InuYasha refletia organização escrupulosa. Com certeza, ele não exagerara sobre o excesso de trabalho.

A lareira estava acesa lá também, e as paredes exibiam aquarelas vivas e alegres. Kagome olhou ao redor antes de escolher uma poltrona de couro.

— Tudo muito bonito — comentou quando ele se acomodou na poltrona ao lado. — Não quero tomar o seu tempo, InuYasha. Segundo Lucy, sua agenda está cheia até a próxima semana.

— Acho que posso tirar alguns minutos de intervalo. — acendendo um cigarro, relaxou contra o encosto da poltrona. — Uma vez que você gostou do lugar, parece que tem uma decisão a tomar.

— Sim. — Kagome suspirou. — Eu gostaria de ficar com a sala, InuYasha. Mas é claro, preciso saber o preço.

Soltando a fumaça, ele forneceu um valor que estava dentro do orçamento de Kagome, mas alto o bastante para que ela não considerasse caridade.

— Lucy concordou em trabalhar para você até que esteja totalmente instalada. Então, você decide se quer continuar com ela ou contratar sua própria secretária.

Kagome assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Certo, acho que podemos fazer negócio. Quanto ao fato de você me passar clientes, não sei se me sinto muito confortável com isso.

— Por que não? — questionou ele. — Você não estava esperando por um pouco de propaganda, jantando com Wolf ontem?

Kagome o olhou.

— Não gosto da forma como você coloca isso, mas sim. É um pouco diferente do que você propôs.

— Se não quer os meus clientes, vou passá-los para outra pessoa — murmurou ele. — No momen­to, há dois casos que eu gostaria de pegar, mas não posso. O caso Day vai requerer centenas de horas.

Kagome queria muito saber detalhes, mas con­teve-se.

— Por que você os transferiria para mim? Não sabe se sou boa ou não.

— Pelo contrário. Investiguei você.

— O quê?

Ele sorriu do semblante indignado de Kagome.

— Não acha que eu recomendaria clientes para um advogado se não soubesse que ele é compe­tente, acha?

Ela suspirou, frustrada.

— Não. Tudo bem, quais são os dois casos?

— O primeiro é uma acusação de estupro. O menino tem dezenove anos. Cabeça quente, má reputação. Ele alega que a garota estava dispos­ta... diversas vezes, na verdade... então, eles ti­veram uma briga. Logo depois, ele foi acusado. O segundo, é um caso de divórcio. A esposa é a pleiteadora. Quando chegou aqui, o olho esquerdo estava inchado e iria precisar de cirurgia dental extensiva.

— Esposa que apanha — disse Kagome com des­gosto.

— Aparentemente. Ela diz que isso já acontece há um bom tempo, mas agora chegou ao limite E ele a está processando por abandono do lar. O homem é rico e tem poder, e a esposa está relutante em acusá-lo formalmente. Será um caso complicado.

— Nunca pensei que você me passaria alguma coisa simples — murmurou Kagome. — Eu gostaria de falar com os dois na próxima semana.

— Ótimo.

— Você vai fazer o contrato para o aluguel, então?

— Estará pronto na segunda-feira.

— Vou deixá-lo trabalhar agora. — Com um sorriso, Kagome se levantou. — Parece que terei de comprar uma mesa — acrescentou, guardando o momento de empolgação para quando estivesse sozinha. — Obrigada, InuYasha. — Ela estendeu a mão. — Apreciei muito o fato de você me dar a primeira chance.

— Aceito sua gratidão agora. Talvez não fique tão feliz depois de falar com essas duas pessoas.

Levantando-se, ele aceitou a mão oferecida.

— Negócios concluídos. Agora — erguendo um dedo, brincou com a gola da blusa de Kagome — , jante comigo hoje, Kagome.

Com que facilidade a voz dele assumia aque­le tom íntimo, pensou ela, sentindo o sangue esquentar em resposta instantânea.

— Acho que será mais sábio se nos concentrar­mos somente nos negócios, InuYasha.

— Na hora certa — murmurou ele. — Penso em coisas melhores numa noite fria de sexta-feira. Há um pequeno lugar em Back Bay, onde o pei­xe é fresco e delicioso. Em um dos cantos, tem uma mesa que a luz mal alcança. Você pode sentir o cheiro de velas e nunca ver nenhum conhecido.

Ele gentilmente traçou-lhe o lóbulo, brincan­do com o brinco de ouro.

— Eu gostaria de levá-la lá, tomar vinho, ouvir sua risada. Então, mais tarde, eu a levaria para minha casa e acenderia a lareira. — Lentamente, os olhos de InuYasha percorreram-lhe o rosto, demorando-se em cada nuance. — Eu faria amor com você até que restassem apenas as brasas.

Ele se aproximou, mas Kagome não notou, ape­nas ofegando contra seus lábios. Podia visualizar a cena que InuYasha descrevera. Ele seria um amante maravilhoso... o tipo de amante que toda mu­lher desejava, mesmo sabendo que poderia não sobreviver à experiência. E ela o queria, mais do que já quisera qualquer homem. Todavia, seria apenas mais uma mulher na lista dele.

— Não. Isso não é o que eu quero — murmurou sem convicção.

— É, sim — corrigiu ele. Então, puxou-a para seus braços e beijou-a ardentemente.

Sem poder evitar, Kagome correspondeu com a paixão que sentia pulsar em seu interior. Entregando-se às carícias, desejou que pudesse fundir-se a InuYasha para sempre. Aquilo era tão tentador que poderia levá-la para um caminho perigoso e sem volta. Pensando nisso, Kagome gemeu e saiu dos braços dele.

— Não! — repetiu com mais força dessa vez. — Estou lhe dizendo que isso _não _é o que quero.

Os olhos de InuYasha brilharam com algo que parecia fúria, mas a voz era calma o bastante. Não estava acostumado a sentir desejo e raiva ao mesmo tempo, e esforçou-se para encontrar o equilíbrio.

— Eu sei que é — insistiu ele. — Mas posso espe­rar um pouco mais para que você admita isso.

— Você terá de esperar muito — retorquiu ela, pegando a bolsa com a mão trêmula. — Apronte os papéis para segunda-feira e eu trago o cheque. Se não puder lidar com as coisas dessa maneira, então vamos esquecer tudo.

InuYasha não se moveu quando ela saiu e bateu a porta. Precisava de um momento para controlar as emoções. Não pretendia ter perdido o contro­le. Na verdade, prometera a si mesmo que não perderia. Enfrentava tribunais com promotores que tentavam esmagá-lo. Sentava-se em salas de conferências com clientes que o amaldiçoavam. E tinha perfeito controle sobre tudo. Kagome podia destruí-lo com uma palavra, um único olhar.

Alguma coisa inesperada estava acontecendo. Se fosse esperto, pensou, faria exatamente o que Kagome exigia. Eles poderiam ser colegas de traba­lho, discutir casos atuais e reclamar dos juízes.

Mas não era esperto, decidiu, esperando que o nó em seu estômago se desfizesse. Iria ter Kagome... e não demoraria tanto quanto ela pensava.

* * *

**Galera!!! Desculpa a demora. Enem, uerj, uff e talz me consomem a paciencia!**

**Prometo nao demorar mais!!!**

**=***  
**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Cinco**

"_Por que alguém estaria martelando no meio da noite?",_ perguntou-se Kagome, cobrindo a cabeça com as cobertas. O som da batida continuou mais alto e mais claro. Enterrou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro e praguejou.

Trinta segundos depois, não aguentou mais e abriu os olhos. Sete e meia, viu no relógio do criado-mudo. Não era meio da noite, mas qua­se, considerando que era sábado. E não era martelo, percebeu, e sim alguém batendo à sua porta. Irritada e sonolenta, levantou e vestiu um robe.

— Estou indo — gritou no caminho. Kagome abriu a porta com tanta força que a corrente de segu­rança rangeu.

— Olá. — InuYasha sorriu através da abertura. — Acordei você?

No primeiro impulso, Kagome bateu a porta na cara dele. Após um momento de reflexão, abriu a corrente.

— O que você quer? — perguntou, abrindo a porta completamente.

— Bom dia para você, também. — InuYasha deu-lhe um beijo breve nos lábios antes de passar por ela.

Cerrando os dentes, Kagome fechou a porta e encostou-se contra ela.

— Você sabe que horas são?

— Claro... são 7h35 — anunciou ele após checar o relógio. — Você tem café?

— Não. — Kagome apertou o cinto do robe. — São 7h35 de um sábado — acrescentou com ironia.

— Certo — concordou ele distraído, enquanto olhava ao redor.

A casa ainda não estava toda mobiliada. Kagome decoraria seu primeiro lar com muito cuidado. Havia um tapete oriental que comprara numa loja de segunda mão, um sofá elegante e uma mesinha de centro francesa que ela pintara no porão do prédio. O único quadro da sala tinha sido com­prado na sua viagem a Paris.

InuYasha enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans e estudou as peças. Como Kagome, eram clássicas, especiais e cuidadosamente posicionadas.

— Gosto disso — comentou ele. — Você pôs muito de si mesma nesse local.

— Devo lhe dizer o que sua aprovação signifi­ca para mim? — perguntou Kagome, bocejando.

— Hum. Você está sensível essa manhã — mur­murou ele. — Por que não faço um café?

— Você não vai ficar — disse Kagome quando ele foi para a cozinha.

— Eu faço o café sem problemas.

— InuYasha, eu estava dormindo. Algumas pessoas gostam de dormir até mais tarde nos fins de se­mana.

— O que atrapalha todo o seu sistema — respon­deu ele enquanto mexia nos armários. — Por isso, as pessoas têm dificuldade em se levantar nas segundas-feiras. — InuYasha achou a lata de café e começou a medir.

— Não me importo de levantar nas segundas-feiras. — Irritada, ela suspirou. — O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal?

— Café. A menos que você esteja com fome. — Ele sorriu. — Não entendo muito de cozinha, mas sei fazer ovos mexidos.

— Eu não quero nada! — retorquiu Kagome rude­mente, então esfregou os olhos — Não acredito que estou aqui, tendo essa conversa ridícula.

— Vai fazer mais sentido depois que você tomar um café. — Ele virou-se para olhá-la. Kagome esta­va adorável, com os cabelos despenteados e a expressão sonolenta. — Eu já lhe disse que você fica linda de manhã.

— Oh, claro.

— É verdade. — InuYasha segurou-lhe o queixo.

— Acho que tem algo a ver com a sua pele. — Ele traçou-lhe o maxilar. Era macio e forte ao mesmo tempo. — Conte-me, você usa alguma poção budista mística?

— Não conheço nenhuma poção budista. E seu café está pronto.

— Está? — Ele se virou para servir uma xícara.

— Você quer?

— Acho que sim, já que é óbvio que não pode­rei dormir mais. — Kagome abriu a geladeira e pegou o leite.

Sorrindo, InuYasha levou sua xícara para a sala de estar.

— Nós temos quase a mesma vista — disse ele.

— Meu apartamento fica a uma quadra daqui.

— Isso não é cômodo?

— Destino — replicou InuYasha, acomodando-se no sofá. — Fantástico, não acha?

— Qualquer hora dessas vou lhe dizer o que fazer com o seu destino. — Ela sentou ao lado dele, descansando o cotovelo no braço do sofá, a cabeça apoiada na mão. Baixando os cílios, bocejou de novo.

InuYasha sorriu.

— Lucy vai fazer o contrato de aluguel. Deve estar pronto na segunda à tarde.

— Tudo bem. Pretendo fazer umas compras para o escritório hoje. — Kagome bebeu o café quente, e agora estava completamente acordada.

— Boa idéia. Eu vou com você.

— Aonde?

— Fazer compras.

— Aprecio a oferta, mas não é necessário. Você deve ter outras coisas para fazer.

— Não realmente. — InuYasha riu, e inclinou-se para tocar-lhe os cabelos. — Por que acho irresistível quando você me dispensa de forma educada?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar frio.

— Não tenho a menor idéia.

— Gosto de passar o tempo com você, Kagome.

— Ele recostou-se, mas não tirou os olhos dela.

— Por que tem tanta dificuldade para aceitar isso?

— Não tenho... Isto é, tenho, mas...

— Há três motivos — interrompeu ele. — Nós somos família, temos a mesma profissão e estou atraído por você. Não apenas por seu rosto fascinante, mas também por sua mente peculiar.

— Não tenho a mente peculiar — protestou ela e se levantou. Pondo as mãos nos bolsos, foi para a janela. Admitia o fato de terem a mesma pro­fissão, estava tentando aceitar a ideia de família, mas... — Você me confunde. — Kagome se virou abruptamente. — Não quero ficar confusa. Quero saber exatamente o que estou fazendo, por que e como estou fazendo. Quando você está por perto, minha mente fica em branco. Que coisa, InuYasha, não posso permitir que me faça esquecer coisas toda vez que começo a resolvê-las.

Intrigado pela súbita explosão, ele a observou calmamente, então deu um gole do café.

— Já considerou deixar as coisas se resolverem sozinhas?

— Não. Deixei o barco correr por muitos anos. Não mais.

InuYasha pôs a xícara sobre a mesa e se levantou, estudando-a de perto.

— Devido a algumas circunstâncias que você não pôde evitar, vai se fechar a quaisquer senti­mentos ou desejos que tem por mim porque não se encaixam nos seus planos atuais?

— Isso mesmo. — Irritada, Kagome passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Seu caso é muito fraco, advogada — comentou InuYasha se aproximando. — Eu poderia achar muitos furos interessantes nele.

— Não estou interessada em sua contra-investigação.

— Podemos resolver isso fora do tribunal — sugeriu ele, aproximando-se mais.

— Também há a sua reputação de perseguir mulheres. — Kagome deu um passo atrás.

— Você não pode me condenar sob evidências circunstanciais ou boatos. — Ele tocou-lhe o om­bro e o massageou. — Precisa construir seu caso em algo mais forte. — InuYasha roçou-lhe uma das faces com os lábios, depois a outra. — Ou você pode tentar confiar em mim.

Kagome sentiu a fraqueza dominando-a e forçou-se a se concentrar.

— Posso tentar pular da janela. De qualquer forma, arrisco me machucar.

Desejando que tivesse alguma defesa contra vulnerabilidade, InuYasha afastou-se. Falava sério, queria a confiança de Kagome, mesmo que não soubesse se podia confiar em si mesmo.

— Você quer promessas, garantias. Não posso lhe dar isso, Kagome. Mas então, você também não pode me dar o mesmo.

— É mais fácil para você.

— Por quê?

— Eu não sei. — Ela suspirou. — Apenas parece ser.

InuYasha não tinha certeza de quais eram suas próprias motivações, mas queria proporcionar-lhe coisas novas... divertimento, paixão. Pensaria nos seus motivos mais tarde.

— Vá se vestir e passe o dia comigo. Por que não se dá um tempo para me conhecer melhor?

— Não sei se quero conhecê-lo melhor — mur­murou ela.

— Miroku ficou com todo o sangue de jogador, Kagome?

InuYasha ficava tão lindo quando sorria. Ela sen­tiu enfraquecer de novo.

— Talvez.

— Um advogado é um jogador de certa ma­neira.

— O problema é que não estou pensando como advogada no momento. — Relaxando agora, Kagome sorriu. — Se estivesse, eu citaria vários precedentes que provariam meu direito de mandá-lo embora e voltar para a cama.

Ele a olhou em silêncio por um longo momen­to. Então sorriu.

— Kagome, se você não for se vestir agora, vou satisfazer minha curiosidade e descobrir o que há por baixo do seu robe.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Verdade?

— Nós podemos negociar, é claro. — InuYasha pegou a lapela do robe entre o polegar e o indicador. — Mas devo avisá-la de que estou prepa­rado para chegar a esse ponto... num futuro muito próximo.

— Já que você coloca dessa maneira... vou tomar um banho.

— Certo, eu vou terminar o café. — InuYasha observou-a andar, olhando para o robe na altura dos quadris. — Kagome, o que você tem embaixo desse robe?

Ela o fitou por sobre o ombro.

— Absolutamente nada.

— Foi o que pensei — murmurou InuYasha quando ela fechou a porta.

Rindo, Kagome abriu a porta da loja.

— Não acredito que você fez isso!

InuYasha a seguiu para dentro do estabelecimento.

— Apenas fui sincero — disse ele. — Vi um abajur idêntico na outra loja, vinte dólares mais barato.

— Mas tinha de falar para a mulher na frente do vendedor?

InuYasha deu de ombros.

— Ele devia manter os preços competitivos.

— O homem quase teve um ataque — Kagome lembrou com uma risada. — E eu quase morri de vergonha. Nunca mais poderei entrar lá.

— Eu não entraria... a menos que ele baixe os preços.

Ela estreitou os olhos e o estudou.

— Há muito mais de selvagem em você do que aparece na superfície.

— Obrigado. Vamos dar uma olhada na loja.

Kagome começou a procurar algo que a interes­sasse entre os artigos expostos.

— É culpa sua que estamos andando há uma hora e ainda não comprei nada. Gostei daquela poltrona de canto — murmurou ela.

— Podemos voltar lá se você não gostar de mais nada. Olhe isso. — Ele achou um par de katanas japonesas numa capa. Do século XV, calculou quando olhou mais de perto. Meu pai as adoraria.

— Você coleciona esse tipo de coisa? — pergun­tou Kagome.

— Meu pai.

— Elas são extraordinárias, não são?

InuYasha virou a cabeça para ver Kagome olhando concentrada para as Katanas.

— Não são muitas as mulheres que olham um espada dessa maneira.

Ela deu de ombros.

— São parte da vida, não são — Com um sorriso, Kagome voltou a olhar para as espadas. — É claro, você não encontraria um monge com katanas tão elegantes. Sabe de onde elas são?

— Parecem ser do Leste, pelos adornos — respondeu ele, sentindo-se mais fascinado por ela do que nunca.

— Imaginei. — Kagome lhe lançou um olhar pe­netrante. — Talvez eu as compre, ou acabarei indo para casa de mãos vazias. — Ela notou uma vendedora se aproximando. — Descubra o preço, enquanto vou dar uma volta.

Ela foi para o outro lado da loja. Quem diria que apreciaria um sábado visitando lojas? Quem diria que passaria a pensar em InuYasha Taisho como uma companhia agradável e um amigo? Meneando a cabeça, alisou a superfície de um gaveteiro.

Quanto mais tempo passava com ele, mais fácil era ser ela mesma. Não havia necessidade de ser Kagome Houshi de Paris. Oh, estava cansada daquelas mulheres da sociedade! Entre­tanto, vinte anos de treinamento tinham deixado sua marca.

Tia Kana havia martelado regras rígidas em sua cabeça. Mesmo quando as questionava, Kagome obedecia, rebelando-se esporadicamente e com discrição. Sempre controlando paixão e emoções. Não se podia mudar uma vida da noi­te para o dia, disse a si mesma. Mas estava fa­zendo progressos.

Talvez o desejo de ser bem-sucedida na car­reira fosse uma outra expressão da mesma revol­ta. Não seria uma advogada que escreveria contratos e testamentos. Queria mais do que isso. Num tribunal, poderia vivenciar mais paixão. Lá, isso era aceitável, até mesmo considerado eloquente. Com palavras, podia brigar pelo que acreditava.

A advocacia sempre a fascinara. Era um as­sunto amplo e estreito, sucinto e nebuloso. En­tretanto, considerava-o sólido, apesar de seus infinitos ângulos. Queria o excitamento, a pres­são e a glória do direito criminal. Sua mente voltou a InuYasha.

Tinha de admitir que o queria, também. Ele a fazia se sentir necessária. O doce prazer que InuYasha podia despertar a tentava cada vez mais Talvez por isso, ela lutasse contra. Conhecia o desejo e o prazer, mas sempre permanecera racional sobre isso. Não com ele. Portanto, prometeu a si mesma que seria cuidadosa.

Olhou para trás e o viu examinando uma das espadas. Estranho que a arma antiga ficasse tão bonita nas mãos dele. Havia algo de aristocrático em InuYasha, inteligência e perigo pareciam se refletir em seus olhos. Um rosto magro e celta com uma boca que prometia força e gentileza ao mesmo tempo.

Há uns séculos atrás, InuYasha teria lutado com espadas em vez de palavras, pensou ela. E teria vencido do mesmo jeito.

InuYasha pegou a arma, sentindo o peso. Ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Kagome. Eram frios e perigosos. Enquanto ele lhe prendia o olhar. Kagome experimentou a agora familiar luta entre o intelecto e emoção. A batalha parecia mais longa dessa vez, com resultados mais incertos. Quando a razão voltou a assumir o controle, estava tremendo e fraca... como se ele a estivesse beijando, o corpo quente colado ao seu.

Cuidado, Kagome, disse a si mesma e se virou. Ela observou uma poltrona estofada com bro­cado azul-claro, ainda em excelente estado. Após verificar a etiqueta com o preço, achou que po­deria comprá-la. Quando endireitou o corpo para procurar um vendedor, viu a mesa.

Era aquela... perfeita. Com um suspiro de prazer, começou examiná-la. Feita de elegante cerejeira, a mesa possuía o tamanho e as linhas que ela esperava encontrar. A base era belamente entalhada, as gavetas adornadas com puxado­res de latão e, no interior, o cheiro de cerejeira permanecia.

_Minha, _pensou de maneira possessiva. Já po­dia visualizar a mesa diante da lareira... esperan­çosamente repleta de pastas.

— Vejo que você achou o que queria.

Sorrindo, Kagome segurou o braço de InuYasha.

— É maravilhosa, não é? Exatamente como eu queria. — Ela pegou-lhe a mão. — Tenho de com­prá-la.

Entrelaçando os dedos nos dela, InuYasha olhou o preço da etiqueta no canto da mesa.

— Tente não demonstrar muita ansiedade — avisou-a. — Aí vem o vendedor.

— Mas eu...

— Confie em mim. — Inclinando a cabeça, ele deu-lhe um beijo rápido. — É claro que é bonita, querida, mas você tem de ser prática.

— InuYasha...

— Posso ajudar?

InuYasha sorriu para o vendedor que lhe mostrara as pistolas.

— A moça gostou da mesa, mas...

— Um ótimo preço — interrompeu o homem voltando-se para Kagome. — Observe os entalhes, Ninguém mais faz um trabalho assim hoje em dia.

— Era exatamente o que eu estava procurando. — Ela sorriu-lhe. O vendedor já podia vê-la assi­nando o cheque.

— Kagome. — InuYasha passou o braço ao redor do ombro dela, apertando-o mais do que o necessário. — Vamos precisar de vários outros móveis, lembra? A mesa é muito bonita, mas a outra que vimos também é. — Ela abriu a boca para dizer-lhe que não haviam visto nenhuma, mas então percebeu o brilho nos olhos dele.

— Bem, sim. Mas realmente gostei desta. E daquela poltrona — acrescentou ela, apontando para o pequeno brocado azul.

— Uma outra escolha excelente, senhora — pal­pitou o vendedor, animado com a venda que faria. — Perfeita para uma verdadeira dama, assim, como a mesa.

Kagome suspirou, deslizando o dedo pela mesa adorável. Espero que ele saiba o que está fazen­do, pensou e olhou para InuYasha.

Ele sorriu.

— Mas você também vai precisar de uma ca­deira para a mesa, e do abajur certo. Quase po­deria comprar as duas coisas com a diferença de preço entre esta mesa e a outra.

— Você tem razão. — Foi necessário um esfor­ço, mas Kagome deu um sorriso apologético ao vendedor. — Estou mobiliando meu escritório, e há tantas coisas que necessito.

— Entendo perfeitamente. — O homem pensou se poderia perder a venda das espadas, também. — Nós gostamos de proporcionar móveis certos para as pessoas certas — murmurou. — Vou falar com o gerente. Tenho certeza de que ele pode dar um desconto.

— Bem... — InuYasha beliscou-lhe o braço para impedir que concordasse tão rapidamente. Kagome conteve-se para não empurrá-lo. — Não custa nada ouvir, querido — disse com uma doçura que não estava refletida nos olhos. — Tudo bem. — InuYasha sorriu. — Vamos olhar os abajures enquanto você fala com o gerente — mur­murou para o vendedor.

— Se você me fizer perder essa mesa, mato você — ameaçou Kagome quando o vendedor se retirou apressado.

— Vou fazê-la poupar 1O%. E você vai me pagar o almoço. — InuYasha parou diante de um abajur de latão. — O que acha desse? — perguntou passando a mão sobre a base do abajur. Combina com a mesa.

— Sim, é lindo. — Ela brincou com a cúpula delicada, então o fitou. — Você gosta de regatear, não?

— Está no sangue. Meu pai vive disso.

— E muito bem — murmurou Kagome. — Estou lhe avisando, vou comprar a mesa com ou sem barganha.

— Quer a poltrona, também, ou estava inven­tando?

— Sim, quero! — Ela riu. — Não sou tão demoníaca quanto você.

— Fique por perto e aprenderá.

O vendedor apareceu, sorrindo de modo triun­fante.

— Bem, acho que podemos negociar.

Quinze minutos depois, Kagome estava do lado de fora, vermelha de frio e de prazer.

— Como você sabia que ele ia tirar 1O%?

— Experiência — replicou InuYasha, segurando-lhe a mão.

— De agora em diante, farei compras com uma nova visão. — Ela sorriu docemente. — Obrigada pelo abajur. Foi gentileza sua comprá-lo para mim. E suponho que as Katanas vão para seu pai?

— Hum. O aniversário dele está próximo.

— Não comprou nada para si mesmo — apontou ela. — Há algo que você queira?

— Sim. — Virando-se, InuYasha puxou-a para seus braços, e a beijou ardentemente.

A calçada estava repleta de pessoas entrando e saindo de lojas. Kagome não notou nada. Com as mãos enluvadas no rosto de InuYasha, entregou-se ao beijo, esquecendo de tudo à sua volta.

— Inestimável — murmurou InuYasha, afastando-a. Com um suspiro, Kagome olhou ao redor.

— Você gosta de chamar a atenção das pessoas.

Rindo, ele pegou-lhe a mão de novo e come­çou a andar — Essa não foi a minha intenção. Que tal al­moçarmos?

— Suponho que lhe devo isso.

— Com certeza. Há um restaurante ali na es­quina...

— _Charley's! — _exclamou Kagome, surpresa quan­do InuYasha se aproximou da porta.

— Excelente _chili._

— Eu sei. Só o descobri quando estava na fa­culdade. — Eles compartilhavam muitos gostos, pensou Kagome enquanto entravam no local que te e aconchegante.

— Você gosta daqui? — perguntou InuYasha.

— Sempre adorei. Como você gosta do seu _chili?_

— Picante.

Rindo, Kagome tirou o casaco.

— Eu também.

A atmosfera era vitoriana, com seus quadros brilhantes e um longo bar com barra de latão Kagome costumava ir lá frequentemente na época da faculdade, sabendo que não encontraria Kana ou as amigas da tia, as quais preferiam elegância do Ritz Café. Quando se sentou na frente de InuYasha, um grupo no bar começou a cantar vigorosamente.

— Que tal um vinho? — inclinando-se sobre mesa, ele pegou-lhe as mãos. — Vai aquecê-la.

— Vinho tinto. — Ela permitiu ficar de mãos dadas enquanto ele fazia o pedido. — Conte-me sobre sua família — disse abruptamente. — Os Taisho têm uma reputação quase mística em Osaka.

InuYasha riu enquanto lhe acariciava a mão com o polegar.

— Suponho que você terá de conhecê-los pessoalmente para saber o que é fato e o que é mera ficção. Meu pai é um enorme Japonês loiro com sangue de guerreiro, o que não é muito típico por aqui. Pode tomar cinco sakês sem piscar um olho, mas esconde os cigarros da minha mãe. Reclama constantemente que ne­nhum dos filhos está aumentando a família Taisho. "A mãe de vocês está louca para balançar um neto no colo!" — InuYasha imitou o pai num perfeito sotaque do oeste.

Kagome riu quando o vinho chegou à mesa.

— E o que sua mãe pensa disso?

— Minha mãe é uma pessoa muito tranquila, quase o oposto do meu pai. Cada um do seu jeito, ambos são eficientes. — Inconscientemente, InuYasha começou a brincar com o bracelete de ouro no pulso dela. Kagome tentou ignorar o prazer de sentir aqueles dedos contra sua pele.

— Poucas vezes eu a vi perder a serenidade — continuou InuYasha, quase para si mesmo. — Uma vez, eu estava no hospital quando ela perdeu um paciente. Sempre pensei que mamãe fosse estri­tamente profissional, quase fria em relação ao trabalho. Depois disso, entendi que nunca levava os problemas para casa. Então quando San foi seqüestrada...

Vendo a mudança nos olhos dele, Kagome aper­tou-lhe a mão.

— Deve ter sido muito difícil para vocês. As horas de espera, sem saber se ela estava bem.

— Sim. — InuYasha reprimiu a raiva e ergueu copo. — Então, há Sesshoumaru. Ele é parecido com minha mãe... muito calmo, paciente. Raramente perde o controle. Mas quando perde, é melhor sair de perto.

Kagome deu um gole no vinho.

— Você brigava com ele frequentemente?

— O bastante — confirmou InuYasha. — Mais com San, suponho. Temos o temperamento mais parecido.

— Você não batia na sua irmã, batia?

InuYasha sorriu e serviu-se de mais vinho.

— Bem que ela mereceu algumas vezes. — Ele riu enquanto Kagome o observava com um misto de horror e fascinação. — Não, nunca fiz isso, mas só porque ela era quatro anos mais nova e bem menor. Não considerei San como uma garota até que ela tinha catorze anos.

_Ele ama a família_, pensou Kagome_. E faz isso com tanta facilidade_.

— Você teve uma infância feliz — comentou ela e abaixou a cabeça, lembrando-se do irmão. — Es­tranho, quando fui falar com Miroku, eu estava com raiva, podia sentir a distância que havia entre nós. Mas então, de repente, a raiva passou e a distância desapareceu. — Kagome ergueu os olhos e o fitou. — Fiquei furiosa com você, tam­bém. Por interferir, e por estar com a razão. Detesto-o por ter sempre razão.

— É um péssimo hábito meu — disse ele quando o _chili _foi servido. — Não consigo abandoná-lo.

— Estou começando a pensar que eu gostaria de enfrentá-lo num tribunal.

— Estranho, pensei a mesma coisa. — InuYasha deu a primeira garfada. — Seria uma luta interessante. Como está seu _chili?_

— Excelente. — Kagome continuou olhando-o enquanto comia. — Diga-me, advogado, você tem tanta certeza que venceria?

— Raramente perco.

— Ah, a síndrome do Meu Ego é Maior que o Seu. — Kagome riu e gostou do som. Era fácil esquecer as próprias regras quando estava com ele. — Talvez seja uma pena que eu não tenha tentado uma posição como procuradora — continuou. — Se eu trabalhasse para o estado, nós cruzaríamos as espadas mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Faremos isso, de qualquer forma — murmu­rou ele. — Embora, talvez, não no tribunal.

— Talvez — concordou ela, sentindo as ondas de excitação novamente. — Mas, se eu fosse você, não teria tanta certeza que venceria.

— Quem sabe devagar quando o veredicto sair, nós dois seremos vencedores.

— Um júri que não pode chegar a uma decisão unânime.

Ele sorriu novamente, então levou-lhe a mão aos lábios. O beijo foi suave e confiante.

— Um júri que quer justiça.

Depois de passar uma noite analisando o relató­rio policial e todas as anotações que InuYasha lhe dera sobre Chad Rutledge, Kagome concluiu que era um caso confuso, com várias desvantagens para seu cliente em potencial.

Chad negara as acusações de estupro, alegan­do que era íntimo de Beth Howard, que vinha, há seis meses, repetindo ser vítima. Ela negou tudo, exceto que eles se conheciam.

Mesmo antes de o relatório médico ser con­firmado, ele admitiu ter feito sexo com Beth na noite do suposto estupro. Quando a mãe de Beth a levara ao hospital, a garota estava machucada e histérica, revelando as marcas que Chad lhe deixara. Entretanto, InuYasha parecia acreditar na história do garoto.

Com um suspiro, Kagome fechou o arquivo Tinha formado sua própria opinião. Eles levariam Chad para a sala de conferências a qualquer minuto. Olhando para as paredes verdes, pensou na manhã de sábado que passara com InuYasha apenas alguns dias atrás. Aquela parte do trabalho tinha pouco a ver com a escolha da mesa certa.

Aporta pesada com sua minúscula janela se abriu Kagome deu a primeira olhada em Chad Rutledge.

— Ficarei do lado de fora, srta. Houshi — disse o guarda quando Chad sentou-se à mesa.

— Obrigada. — Ela se voltou para seu cliente Era jovem, bonito e com espessos cabelos pretos então, observou-lhe as mãos, que se abriam e se fechavam como se estivessem tentando controlar uma dor.

_Você pode mentir com os olhos, mas não com as mãos. _Lembrando-se das palavras de InuYasha, Kagome recostou-se. O garoto estava apavorado

— Sou Kagome Houshi — apresentou-se, descobrindo que também estava nervosa. — Vou cuidar do seu caso, se você concordar. — Chad deu de ombros e não disse nada. — O sr. Taisho conversou com você e sua mãe inicialmente, mas sua carga de trabalho não permite que ele dê a seu caso o tempo e a atenção necessários para defender você da forma como ele gostaria.

— Que tipo de trabalho uma mulher vai fazer para defender um sujeito acusado de estupro? — Chad perguntou para a parede que olhava.

— Você terá a melhor defesa possível, indepen­dente do seu sexo ou do meu. — respondeu Kagome. — Contou a sua história para o , agora eu gostaria que me contasse.

Chad apoiou um cotovelo sobre o espaldar da cadeira.

— Tem um cigarro, doçura?

— Não.

Ele tirou do bolso um cigarro sem filtro pela metade.

— Pelo menos, ele me passou para uma mulher bonita. — Chad virou-se e a olhou pela primeira vez, desviando o olhar para seus seios, em segui­da. Kagome esperou que ele a encarasse de novo.

— Por que não pára com essa bobagem e vamos ao que interessa?

Ele pareceu irritar-se.

— Você tem o relatório policial nesse arquivo aí. O que mais quer? — Com mãos nervosas, Chad acendeu o cigarro.

— Conte-me o que aconteceu em dez de janei­ro. — Kagome pegou um bloco e uma caneta da pasta e esperou. — Você está desperdiçando meu tempo, Chad. E o dinheiro de sua mãe.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar furioso, então falou:

— Em dez de janeiro, eu acordei, tomei banho me vesti, tomei café e fui trabalhar.

Ignorando a agressividade dele, Kagome começou a tomar notas.

— Você é mecânico na Oficina Mayne?

— Isso mesmo.

— Ficou na oficina o dia inteiro?

— Sim. Tínhamos uma Mercedes para conser­tar. Cuido dos carros importados.

— Entendo. A que horas você saiu?

— Às seis. — Chad tragou o cigarro e soltou a fumaça.

— Para onde você foi?

— Fui para casa e jantei.

— E depois?

— Depois, eu saí. Para paquerar, você sabe. — Ele sorriu.

— Por quanto tempo você... paquerou?

— Algumas horas. — Ele deu outra tragada antes de acrescentar: — Então, estuprei Beth Howard.

Kagome continuou escrevendo, sem quebrar o ritmo, embora por dentro estivesse ansiosa.

— Decidiu mudar sua declaração, Chad?

Ele fechou a mão livre.

— Acho que não vou sobreviver com minha declaração anterior.

— Tudo bem — disse Kagome. — Conte-me sobre o estupro, Chad.

— Tem certeza de que consegue ouvir esse tipo de coisa?

— Você a pegou no seu carro?

— Sim. — Ele apagou o cigarro. — Ela tinha saído do cinema e estava indo para casa, e eu lhe ofereci carona. Nós fizemos o ensino médio juntos. Beth me reconheceu, então entrou. Con­versamos sobre o que tínhamos feito depois de nos formar, enquanto eu dirigia. Gostei da apa­rência dela, então inventei que precisava pegar alguma coisa na oficina.

— Ela foi com você para a oficina sem protes­tos?

Chad umedeceu os lábios. Havia suor acima deles.

— Eu disse a ela que precisava pegar umas ferramentas. Quando chegamos lá, a agarrei.

— E ela resistiu?

— Sim, tive de bater um pouco nela. — Ele pôs a mão no bolso e achou outro cigarro esmagado. Kagome viu que os dedos do garoto tremiam.

— E depois?

— Então, rasguei-lhe as roupas e a estuprei! — explodiu ele. — O que você quer? Todos os deta­lhes, gráficos?

— O que ela estava usando?

Chad passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos. — Um suéter cor-de-rosa e uma calça de veludo cinza.

— E você rasgou essas roupas? — persistiu Kagome, ainda escrevendo.

— Eu já disse que sim.

Largando a caneta, Kagome o olhou diretamente.

— As roupas dela não foram rasgadas, Chad.

— Eu disse que as rasguei! Sei o que fiz. Eu estava lá, moça, você não.

— As roupas de Beth Howard não estavam danificadas quando ela chegou ao hospital.

O garoto estava tremendo inteiro agora.

— Ela trocou de roupa.

— Não — respondeu Kagome calmamente — por­que você nunca as rasgou. Assim como não a estuprou. Por que está tentando me convencer do contrário?

Chad pôs os cotovelos sobre a mesa, pressio­nando as mãos nos olhos.

— Droga, não consigo fazer nada certo.

Kagome estudou o topo da cabeça dele enquanto fazia uma pausa.

— Não foi você quem machucou o rosto de Beth também, foi?

Lentamente, sem descobrir os olhos, ele me­neou a cabeça.

— Eu nunca machucaria Beth.

— Você está apaixonado por ela?

— Sim. E isso está uma confusão.

— Comece de novo — sugeriu Kagome. — E dessa vez, tente a verdade.

Com um suspiro, Chad abaixou as mãos e começou.

Ele e Beth haviam estudado juntos no ensino médio, mas mal se conheciam. Andavam em turmas diferentes. Então um dia, seis meses atrás, ela levara o carro para consertar na Oficina Mayne, e tudo aconteceu de uma vez.

Eles começaram a namorar. O pai de Beth desaprovava e ordenou que a filha rompesse a relação. Eles continuaram se encontrando secre­tamente.

— Foi como um jogo, sabe? — Chad riu. — Nem os nossos amigos sabiam. Ela sempre inventava uma desculpa para sair. Se conseguia escapar à noite, íamos para a oficina, nos trancávamos lá dentro, conversávamos e fazíamos amor. Eu esta­va economizando para que pudéssemos casar.

— O que houve na noite em que você foi preso?

— Tivemos uma briga. Beth disse que não queria continuar desse jeito. Não se importava se não tínhamos dinheiro ou um lugar para morar, queria casar imediatamente. Ela não me ouvia.

Começou a chorar e eu comecei a gritar e soquei a parede. — Chad olhou para baixo como se ain­da esperasse ver o ferimento. — Então, ela entrou no carro e foi embora. Depois, os policiais che­garam. Nossa, fiquei com medo no começo.

— Por que você acha que ela o está acusando, de estupro?

— Eu sei por quê. — Seus olhos eram desafia­dores agora. — Ela me mandou um bilhete pela minha mãe. Quando Beth chegou em casa na­quela noite, ainda estava aborrecida. O pai a pressionou e, enquanto discutiam, Beth lhe con­tou tudo. Ele enlouqueceu. Bateu nela e a ofen­deu, assustando-a terrivelmente. Ela disse que o pai ameaçou matar nós dois se Beth não fizesse exatamente o que ele queria. Beth estava apavo­rada o bastante para acreditar nisso. — Chad suspirou. — Quando a mãe dela chegou em casa, encontrou a filha histérica. O pai contou a histó­ria e chamou os policiais enquanto a mãe a leva­va para o hospital.

— Onde está esse bilhete?

— Eu me livrei dele. — Chad meneou a cabeça com a expressão de Kagome. — E minha mãe não leu porque estava selada.

— Se Beth lhe escrever de novo, quero que guarde a carta.

— Ouça, eu não quero que Beth se machuque mais. Logo que eles me pegaram, fiquei com medo, sabe? Mas estava furioso, também, achan­do que ela tinha feito isso para me punir. — Ele deu de ombros. — Vou arriscar passar alguns anos na prisão.

— Gosta de sua cela, Chad? — questionou Kagome empurrando as anotações de lado e inclinando-se sobre a mesa. — Isso é um piquenique comparado à penitenciária estadual.

Os lábios dele tremeram quando engoliu em seco.

— Ficarei bem.

— Existem estupradores reais lá dentro — disse ela friamente. — Assassinos. Homens que o cor­tam ao meio sem pensar duas vezes. E como acha que Beth vai se sentir sabendo que você esta preso lá, e por que motivo?

— Ela ficará bem. — Suor começou a escorrer pelo rosto de Chad. — Não permanecerei lá por muito tempo.

— Quer arriscar vinte anos de sua vida? Quer que o pai dela escape com o que armou para você? Cresça, Chad — ordenou Kagome, impacien­te. — Isso não é mais um jogo. Você vai a julga­mento por estupro. A pena máxima é perpétua. — Chad não disse nada, mas Kagome podia ver o rosto jovem empalidecendo. — Você e Beth terão de sentar lá e contar à Corte exatamente o que aconteceu naquela noite. Se mentir, vocês dois serão condenados por falso testemunho.

— Eu não sei...

Kagome guardou o bloco na pasta.

— Se você quer brincar de herói só porque sua namorada tem medo do pai, arranje outro advogado. Não defendo idiotas.

Ela começou a levantar, mas Chad estendeu a mão e segurou-lhe o braço.

— Só não quero machucá-la. Ela está apavorada.

— Ela já foi machucada — disse Kagome. — E vai continuar assustada até que conte a verdade. Ou talvez você não acredite que ela o ama.

Os dedos de Chad se apertaram no braço dela, mas Kagome não se moveu. Após um momento, ele a liberou.

— Diga-me o que preciso fazer.

— Muito bem.

Quando Kagome entrou no escritório uma hora depois, estava sem energia. Lucy a olhou, então parou de datilografar.

— Parece que você precisa de um café.

Kagome deu um sorriso fraco.

— Parece?

— Sim. Posso fazer um... —antes que ela ter­minasse, o telefone tocou.

— Tudo bem, Lucy, cuide do telefone. Eu faço o café. — Enquanto ia para a cozinha, Kagome tirou o casaco. Ainda podia ver o rosto pálido e assustado de Chad. Ver as mãos tremendo e o nervosismo.

E como Beth Howard estava se sentindo?, perguntou-se, pondo o casaco de lado e virando-se para o fogão. Se eu pudesse falar com ela, pensou, então suspirou frustrada. Essa era a úl­tima coisa que o advogado de acusação ou o pai dela permitiriam. Chad teria de esperar pelo dia do julgamento.

Kagome olhou pela janela sobre a pia, o café esquecido. Com alguma sorte, poderia tirar a verdade de Beth durante as preliminares. Mas se a garota tivesse tanto medo do pai... se não amas­se Chad e estivesse somente jogando... Ela sus­pirou. Tantas possibilidades quando a vida de um garoto estava em risco.

— Manhã difícil? — perguntou InuYasha da soleira da porta.

Kagome se virou.

— Sim. — Estava feliz em vê-lo, percebeu. Feliz em saber que alguém entenderia o que estava sentindo. — Você está ocupado?

InuYasha pensou nos relatórios no andar de cima, mas meneou a cabeça.

— Eu tomaria um café. — Ele pegou duas xícaras e serviu. — Você viu Chad Rutledge essa manhã.

— Oh, InuYasha, pobre garoto. — Kagome se sentou à pequena mesa enquanto ele adicionava leite ao café. — Ele queria se fazer de durão, mas tremia muito.

InuYasha entregou-lhe o café e se sentou à sua frente.

— Foi difícil lidar com o garoto?

— No começo sim — disse Kagome. — Ele falou que estuprou Beth Howard.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

— O quê?

— Ele fez uma confissão completa. Com mui­to cuidado, como se fosse algo que tinha decidi­do fazer porque estava meio entediado. Quanto mais falava, mais as mãos tremiam.

InuYasha meneou a cabeça.

— Não faz sentido.

— Também achei que não. — Kagome deu um gole do café. — Eu o pressionei por detalhes, e Chad tentou me convencer de que levou a garota à oficina onde trabalha, bateu nela e a estuprou. — InuYasha franziu o cenho.

— Isso confirma a história da garota.

— Chad disse que rasgou as roupas dela.

— As roupas de Beth não estavam rasgadas.

Kagome sorriu.

— Exatamente. Ele inventou tudo isso somen­te para protegê-la.

InuYasha recostou-se e acendeu um cigarro.

— Conte-me.

Enquanto Kagome relatava a conversa, InuYasha observava a emoção brincar no bonito semblan­te. Ela estava lutando para não se envolver pes­soalmente, mas já era tarde demais.

— Se tudo que Chad diz é verdade, a garota está destruída.

— Eu acredito nele. Chad queria confessar a culpa e mantê-la fora disso.

— O que você fez? — InuYasha quis saber.

— Eu o convenci do contrário. Não sei o que vai acontecer se esse caso chegar ao tribunal. Consegui uma lista dos amigos mais próximos deles. Chad afirma que o relacionamento dos dois era segredo, mas provavelmente alguém ficou sabendo durante os últimos seis meses. — Levantando-se, Kagome foi para a janela de novo. — Oh, InuYasha fui tão dura com ele.

Kagome estava extravasando as emoções. Ele queria que ela o fizesse, até mesmo a pressionara para tal. Entretanto, tinha sentimentos constantes em relação a isso, pois não queria vê-la sofrer. Toda vez que uma concha se quebrava, abria, havia dor. InuYasha falou cuidadosamente tentando manter o tom profissional:

— Kagome, você sabe que não pode tratar clientes com luvas de pelica. A vida dele está e risco.

— Eu sei. Mas não é fácil perceber de repente que você pode ser cruel. O garoto estava pálido suando e tremendo, e eu não lhe ofereci um pingo de simpatia.

— Você lhe deu exatamente o que ele precisava. — InuYasha se levantou, mas não se aproximou; Dessa vez, estava inseguro. — Agora, está se martirizando porque fez o que tinha de ser feito. A mãe de Chad lhe dará simpatia. Você deve dar-lhe a melhor defesa, custe o que custar.

— Eu sei. — Ela observou um passarinho andando pelo gramado. — Mesmo que isso signifi­que destruir a garota. Mas é o pai dela que eu gostaria de destruir. Embora eu saiba que, por falsificar uma declaração policial, ele não vai pegar mais que uma prisão condicional. E um garoto de 19 anos está preso numa cela, apavo­rado.

InuYasha reprimiu a vontade de confortá-la.

— Ele não é Miroku, Kagome.

Ela suspirou longamente.

— Sou tão transparente assim?

— No momento, é.

— É difícil não comparar — murmurou Kagome. — Ele tem a mesma insolência atraente que Miroku linha quando adolescente. E quando penso em Chad naquela cela, é muito fácil imaginar como meu irmão se sentiu. — Ela deu uma pequena risada. — E pergunto-me se isso pode ser uma outra manobra do destino.

— Você vai perder a objetividade, Kagome. — O tom de voz era duro, embora InuYasha se sentisse bem diferente disso. — Não pode vencer num julgamento sem objetividade.

— Sei disso. — Ela se virou. Não tinha objeti­vidade no momento, e sim muitas comparações e arrependimentos. Queria ser abraçada, confor­tada, mas não pediu porque sabia que tinha de encontrar o próprio controle. — Preciso me recompor antes de voltar para ver Chad de novo.

Era o que InuYasha queria ouvir. Automaticamen­te, tocou-lhe o ombro com carinho. Então, virou-a para si.

Em silêncio, olhou-a fixamente e, embora ela o tivesse circulado com as mãos, não se aproxi­mou mais. Ele sabia que Kagome estava procurando apoio, mas não respostas. Ela as encontraria por si mesma.

Naquele momento, InuYasha descobriu que nunca a desejara tanto. E não apenas o corpo suado contra o seu, o gosto maravilhoso da boca. Que ria os pensamentos dela, os sentimentos. Queria compartilhar o que os dois eram, de modo que não houvesse mais barreiras ou dúvidas. E enquanto a ternura o envolvia, ele lhe acariciava os cabelos. Percebendo alguma coisa, Kagome ergueu a cabeça.

Eles se entreolharam. Havia uma pergunta nos olhos de InuYasha? Ou era um pedido? Então, ele tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Aquilo não tinha nada a ver com os outros beijos que haviam trocado. Podia ter sido o primeiro. A boca de InuYasha era tão suave. E cuida­dosa, como se ele estivesse inseguro. Ocorreu a Kagome que ele a estava beijando como nunca beijara ninguém antes, o homem que tivera tan­tas mulheres.

As mãos fortes não a apertavam, mas descan­savam levemente contra suas costas, como se pudesse liberá-la ao menor movimento. Kagome estava imóvel. Qualquer que fosse aquela mágica, ou a razão para o ato, queria que continuasse.

Quando InuYasha a afastou, eles se entreolharam, ambos perplexos e emocionados.

— Para que foi isso? — perguntou Kagome após um momento.

InuYasha abaixou as mãos e afastou-se.

— Não sei — murmurou. Abalado, voltou para a mesa e pegou seu café. — Você está bem agora?

— Sim. — _Não, _murmurou Kagome silenciosa­mente, mas conseguiu sorrir. — Acho que vou subir e trabalhar na defesa de Chad. A sra. Walker vem amanhã cedo. — Quando ele franziu o cenho, ela acrescentou: — O caso de divórcio que você me passou.

— Oh, sim. — InuYasha olhou para a xícara vazia e perguntou-se o que estava acontecendo, en­quanto Kagome permanecia na janela, incerta sobre o que fazer.

— Vou subir então — disse ela, mas ainda não se moveu.

— Kagome — começou InuYasha — você tem algum outro compromisso além da sra. Walker, ama­nhã?

— Não. Vou apenas trabalhar com os relatórios.

— Preciso ir a Nagoya ver alguém sobre o caso Day. Por que não vai comigo? E uma viagem agradável. Você pode clarear a mente e fazer seu trabalho enquanto estou ocupado.

— Tudo bem — concordou ela num impulso. — Vai ser bom. Posso não ter tantas tardes livres no futuro.

— Ótimo. Sairemos assim que você termina com a sra. Walker.

Eles ficaram parados em silêncio por um mo mento. Era estranho, pensou Kagome, que duas pessoas que tinham tanta facilidade com palavras, subitamente tivessem uma conversa tão tensa.

— Bem, vou subir.

InuYasha assentiu enquanto voltava para a cafeteira. Quando ouviu os passos dela se afastando bebeu o café e pôs a xícara sobre o balcão.

_O que era aquilo, afinal?_ Quando a convidara para a viagem, tinha se sentido como um adolescente convidando uma garota para sair. Rindo voltou à mesa. Não, nunca se sentira tão inseguro no período da adolescência. Nunca se sentira tão inseguro em nenhum período de sua vida.

Após acender um cigarro, olhou para a brasa, pensativo. Era sempre seguro em relação ao sexo oposto. Apreciar mulheres sempre fora uma parte tranqüila de sua vida, e tinha a firme inten­ção que continuasse assim. Sabia que não preci­sava passar uma noite sozinho, a menos que quisesse.

Então, por que ultimamente vinha passando tantas noites sozinho? E quando tinha sido a última vez que pensara em alguma mulher que não fosse Kagome?

Suspirando, InuYasha analisou a situação. Pensar como Kagome o deixava desconfortável. Mas por quê? Considerava-a uma boa companhia. E a desejava. Tragando o cigarro, lembrou-se da paixão turbulenta que sentira quando a beijara. Desejo não o deixava desconfortável. Prometera a si mesmo que faria amor com ela mais cedo ou mais tarde... e sempre cumpria suas promessas.

Não tinha sido desejo momentos atrás, refletiu. Também não fora um tipo de afeição fraternal. Kagome não se encaixava em nenhuma categoria. Não era a mulher sofisticada por quem normal­mente se sentia atraído, nem era a prima mais nova com quem queria se divertir.

Irritado, levantou-se e andou até a janela. _Se ela o deixava desconfortável, por que a convida­ra para a viagem do dia seguinte? Por que neces­sitava estar com Kagome?_

_Necessitar _era uma palavra perigosa. _Querer _era mais seguro, mais compreensível, mas não era seu verdadeiro sentimento.

_Meu Deus_, pensou apavorado, sentindo o ven­to bater no rosto. _Estava apaixonado?_ _Não, isso era ridículo. Amor não era uma palavra que usava, porque amor tinha repercussões_. Num gesto de raiva, jogou o cigarro pela janela. Um homem não vivia trinta anos para, de súbito, pular de uma ponte. A menos que... acordasse uma manhã descobrisse que tinha enlouquecido.

Devia estar trabalhando demais, decidiu. Muitas noites mal-dormidas procurando por resposta O que precisava era de uma noite com uma mulher atraente, depois, oito horas de sono. No dia seguinte, prometeu a si mesmo, estaria pensando com clareza novamente.

No dia seguinte, lembrou quando saiu da cozinha, Kagome ainda estaria lá. Praguejando, InuYasha subiu a escada.

* * *

**Sem muitas explanações por hoje.**

**Só peço uma coisa à vocês...**

**NAO ME repudiEM!!!**

**Se não... Vou perder o compasso...**

**Por favor, mandem sinais de VIDA!**

**Bom, noticias... concluir Playing The Game...o final ficou M-A-R-A!!!**

**Esse aqui também não deve ficar muito para trás não...**

**Okay meus amores**

**Kissus!!!**

**=*****


	6. Capítulo 6

**Seis**

Kagome teria apreciado mais o passeio se não ti vesse a sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada. InuYasha agia de modo amigável, entretanto ela podia jurar que havia algo sob a superfície de camaradagem. Disse a si mesma que estava imaginando, talvez vendo nele um eco dos pró prios sentimentos.

Estava tensa desde o dia anterior, em parte pelo encontro com Chad Rutledge. Irritava-a o fato de não conseguir relaxar. Uma boa advogada tinha de encontrar o equilíbrio emocional, algo que era crucial tanto para o cliente quanto para o advoga do. Kagome sabia disso intelectualmente, mas era difícil. Seu único consolo era que quanto mais se envolvesse nos pontos técnicos do caso, menor seria a tendência de comparar Chad com Miroku.

Por enquanto, faria o que InuYasha sugerira... iria clarear a mente e aproveitar a viagem.

— Você não mencionou quem vai procurar era Nagoya — comentou ela.

Ele teve de se esforçar para controlar a tensão que estava sentindo. Disse a si mesmo que era o caso Day que o estava deixando nervoso, nada pessoal.

— Tia-avó Agatha.

Kagome suspirou — Não precisa inventar nada, InuYasha. Podia simplesmente dizer que não é da minha conta.

— A tia-avó Agatha de Virgínia Day — repetiu InuYasha especificamente, sorrindo. Discuta o caso, disse a si mesmo. Isso pode ajudá-lo a se distrair dos pensamentos sobre Kagome. — Ela tem a repu tação de ser uma mulher formidável, e conhece minha cliente melhor do que ninguém. Infelizmente, estava esquiando algumas semanas atrás e que brou o quadril. Vou visitá-la no hospital.

— A tia-avó Agatha esquia?

— Aparentemente.

— Quantos anos ela tem?

— Sessenta e oito.

— Hum. O que você está procurando? InuYasha acelerou o Jaguar e ultrapassou uma caminhonete antes de responder. O que estava procurando? perguntou-se. Então, forçou-se a se concentrar no caso novamente.

— A acusação é de assassinato em primeiro grau. A primeira coisa que quero estabelecer é que Virginia carregava uma pistola habitualmente. Se vou provar autodefesa, preciso convencer os jurados de que Virginia foi ao apartamento de Laura Simmons para confrontar o marido com sua amante atual, mas não para matar.

— Amante atual — repetiu Kagome. — Aparente mente, ele teve muitas. Sinceramente, não consigo compreender esses americanos. Moram no Japão mas fazem questão de ter um advogado de Harvard.

InuYasha riu — Isso acontece com mais frequência do que você pode imaginar. Americanos são patriotas ao extremo. — Então continuou — O relatório do detetive que Ginnie contratou alguns meses atrás indica que o dr. Francis Day era um homem muito ocupado. Não fazia todas as suas cirurgias no Hospital Geral de Tókio. Se eu puder mostrar o relatório na Corte, o júri amolecerá... Então, novamente, isso dá a Ginnie mais de um motivo.

— Então, há a questão da arma, bem uma espada seria mais...digamos japonês — InuYasha assentiu e riu.

— Segundo Ginnie, ela nunca saiu de casa sem a arma. Tem fixação sobre ser roubada, o que não é surpreendente, uma vez que adora usar jóias que valem milhões de dólares.

— Sim, e Ginnie Day não é muito simpática com a imprensa ou com o público — apontou Kagome. — Passa uma imagem de criança egoísta e mimada, com mais dinheiro do que classe. Típica americana.

— Verdade — concordou InuYasha. — Mas agrade ço por você não estar no banco de jurados. Agora me diga, por que esse ódio tão mortal pela nacionalidade dos nossos clientes?

— Ah, isso deve ser ideia sua! — Kagome se reacomodou no banco.

— Esta com saudades de Miroku, né? — InuYasha não obteve resposta — Ora, Kagome, o que custa você me dizer a verdade!

— Eu sempre digo a verdade! — Seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas.

— Então me diga, você esta louca para que eu a tome nos meus braços, né?

Kagome teve um acesso de tosse — INUYASHA!! Chega! Mais uma palavra sobre isso, eu saio desse carro agora!

— Ok, Ok, vamos recomeçar: Como foi essa manhã? – com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

A mudança brusca de tarado para homem-perfeição a deixou atordoada. _Aquele sorriso então! Aquela boca..._ _Não, Kagome se concentre no que ele perguntou!_

—O-o que dizia mesmo? Ah sim, sim. Os machucados no rosto de Beth ainda não sumiram — começou Kagome. — Nunca conheci uma mulher que se valorizasse menos. É como se ela sentisse que _merecia _apanhar. — Com um som impaciente, Kagome tentou afastar a frustração que sentiu. — Pelo menos a amiga com quem está morando a convenceu a dar queixa contra o ma rido. — Ela meneou a cabeça. — Mas tenho a impressão de que Irene Walker é como uma es ponja, absorvendo as emoções das pessoas com quem convive. Convenceu-se de que não é nada sem o marido. Eu a aconselhei a fazer terapia. O divórcio e o julgamento do marido não serão fáceis para Irene. — Kagome suspirou. — Ela ainda usa a aliança de casamento, acredita?

— Tirá-la representaria o final de tudo para uma mulher como Irene Walker — disse InuYasha.

— Eles estão casados somente há quatro anos, e ela não pode lembrar o número de vezes que apanhou. — Seus olhos assumiram uma expressão furiosa. — Vou adorar condená-lo.

— Pelo que me recordo, havia duas testemu nhas da última vez que ele bateu na esposa. Você vai conseguir condená-lo.

— É o que quero. E espero que seja rápido, enquanto Irene ainda vê as marcas quando se olha no espelho. Acho que é uma mulher que esquece muito facilmente.

InuYasha olhou para a pasta de trabalho aos pés dela.

— É nisso que você vai trabalhar hoje?

— Vou bolar os interrogatórios. Quero pegá-lo imediatamente. Entre o divórcio e o julgamento, só vou causar problemas a esse homem.

— Advogada decidida — brincou InuYasha.

Kagome assentiu, então passou um dedo sobre o encosto de couro do banco.

— Diga-me, há quanto tempo tem esse carro?

— O carro? — Ele a olhou intrigado com a sú bita mudança de assunto.

— Sim, eu adoraria comprar um carro novo.

InuYasha sorriu. Oh, ela estava definitivamente se abrindo, pensou. Manifestando-se.

— Um Jaguar?

— Algum dia. — Kagome arqueou uma sobrance lha. — Ou você acha que eles são reservados apenas para ex-advogados do estado?

— Acho que imaginei você numa Mercedes... majestosa e elegante.

Kagome estreitou os olhos.

— Está tentando me insultar?

— É claro que não — respondeu InuYasha enfatica mente. — Sabe dirigir um carro com câmbio?

— Você _está _tentando me insultar.

Sem comentários, InuYasha foi para o acostamen to e parou. Curiosa, Kagome o observou descer, rodear o carro e abrir a porta de passageiro.

— Dirija por um tempo.

— Eu?

Ele tentou esconder um sorriso. Talvez aquilo, acima de tudo, fosse o que não conseguia resis tir... quando a sofisticação e inteligência eram substituídas por um prazer puro e simples.

— Se você está pensando em comprar um car ro, deve sentir como é, primeiro. A menos que não possa dirigir um carro de cinco marchas — acrescentou provocando-a.

— Posso dirigir qualquer coisa. — Kagome come çou a sair do carro.

— Ótimo. — InuYasha recostou-se quando ela tro cou de lugar. — Eu a aviso quando parar.

Ela segurou o volante com uma das mãos, e com a outra engatou a primeira. Sob a palma, sentia a leve vibração de poder e a promessa de velocidade. Após olhar no espelho retrovisor, voltou para a estrada.

— Oh, é maravilhoso — exclamou imediatamen te. Então olhou para o velocímetro e riu. — É tentador. Talvez eu acabasse tendo de ser defen dida num julgamento de trânsito se eu tivesse um desses.

— Gosto de saber que é uma questão de pisar no acelerador para alcançar muita velocidade.

Kagome também gostava de velocidade, pensou quando engatou a quinta e acelerou.

— Foi por isso que você o comprou?

— Gosto das coisas com meu estilo — murmu rou InuYasha, estudando-lhe o perfil. — Coisas que me desafiam. — As mãos no volante eram confiantes, capazes. Ele visualizou-a dirigindo numa estrada vazia em uma noite de verão, as janelas abertas, os cabelos voando. — Você me fascina, Kagome.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso rápido.

— Por quê? Porque posso dirigir um Jaguar sem vacilar?

— Porque você tem estilo — replicou InuYasha. — Pegue a próxima saída.

Enquanto Kagome se acomodava em uma sala de espera para trabalhar, InuYasha seguiu o corredor do hospital para o quarto de Agatha. Encontrou-a em seu esplendor solitário, os cabelos brancos impecavelmente penteados, uma maquiagem leve... com diversas revistas rodeando a cama. Quando InuYasha entrou, Agatha abaixou a revista que estava lendo para olhá-lo com apreciação.

— Já estava na hora de alguém bonito vir me visitar — brincou ela. — Entre e sente-se, querido.

O sorriso dele era espontâneo quando se apro ximou da cama.

— Sra. Grant, sou InuYasha Taisho.

— Ah, o advogado de Ginnie. — Agatha gesti culou para uma cadeira. — A garota sempre sou be reconhecer um rosto bonito. Parece que isso a colocou numa tremenda confusão desta vez.

InuYasha sentou.

— Espero que possa me ajudar com a defesa de Ginnie, sra. Grant. Obrigado por me receber, tão pouco tempo depois do seu acidente.

Agatha sorriu.

— Estarei em pé antes do que os médicos ima ginam — murmurou. — Mas, diga-me, querido, o que quer saber?

— A senhora sabe que Ginnie foi acusada de assassinar Francis Day. — Após Agatha assentir levemente, InuYasha continuou: — O alegado é que ela foi ao apartamento de Laura Simmons, sa bendo que o marido estava lá e que a srta. Sim mons era sua amante.

— A última de muitas — acrescentou Agatha com ironia.

InuYasha apenas prosseguiu:

— A srta. Simmons deixou Ginnie sozinha com Day, a pedido dele. Quando retornou ao aparta mento, vinte minutos depois, Day estava morto e Ginnie estava sentada no sofá com a arma ain da na mão. Ele levou dois tiros de uma curta distância. A srta. Simmons ficou histérica, correu para um vizinho e chamou a polícia.

— Ginnie o matou — confirmou Agatha sem preâmbulos. — Não há dúvidas quanto a isso.

— Sim, ela mesma admitiu. Mas alega que Day tornou-se violento quando estavam sozinhos. No começo, tiveram uma discussão aos gritos, algo que já era um hábito do casal havia algum tempo. Então ela o ameaçou com um divórcio que en volveria correspondentes e relatórios policiais... uma coisa que ele queria evitar, uma vez que estava prestes a se tornar o cirurgião — chefe no Hospital Geral de Tókio.

Agatha deu uma risada melancólica.

— Sim, ele detestaria isso. Ginnie resguardou a reputação do marido como um homem distinto e dedicado à medicina. A última coisa que Day queria era que o fato de ser corrupto se tornasse público.

InuYasha assentiu.

— Durante a discussão, ele perdeu o controle e espancou Ginnie. Ela alega que o marido en louqueceu, jogou-a no chão, pegou um abajur e disse que ia matá-la. Quando ele se aproximou, Ginnie pegou a arma na bolsa e atirou.

Agatha assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, então olhou fixamente para InuYasha.

— Você acredita nela?

InuYasha retornou o olhar por vários segundos antes de responder:

— Acredito que Virginia Day atirou no marido em um momento de pânico, e em sua própria defesa.

— Ginnie é uma garota teimosa — disse Agatha com um suspiro. — Nós a mimamos demais. E ela tem um temperamento forte, explodindo fa cilmente sem pensar nas conseqüências. Mas não tem sangue-frio. Ela nunca, jamais, planejaria um assassinato.

— Para provar isso — retornou InuYasha — a primei ra coisa que preciso estabelecer é por que ela tinha uma arma quando foi confrontar o marido.

— A garota não sai na porta sem um revólver. — Com um som de desgosto, Agatha movimentou-se contra os travesseiros. — Uma coisa feia, em minha opinião. Mas diz que se alguém tentar roubá-la, vai ter uma surpresa. — a senhora ido sa suspirou. — Ginnie é uma tola por pensar que pode andar por aí cheia de jóias sem que nada lhe aconteça contanto que tenha uma arma.

— A senhora sempre a viu de posse da arma?

— Todas as vezes que nós íamos a algum lugar, eu a via guardar a arma na bolsa — confirmou Agatha. — Uma vez, estávamos em uma festa e vi o revólver lá dentro quando fui pegar um ba tom emprestado. Para o bem da garota, passei-lhe um sermão por isso.

— Então, a senhora juraria diante da Corte que Virginia Day habitualmente carregava um revól ver calibre 22 na bolsa? E que, inúmeras vezes, presenciou esse fato e discutiu com sua sobrinha por isso?

— Querido, eu mentiria diante do diabo por ela. — Agatha sorriu friamente. — Nunca suportei o marido canalha da minha sobrinha.

— Sra. Grant...

— Relaxe — disse ela com uma risada. — Nesse caso, não vou jurar em falso, ou arriscar minha alma mortal. Se Ginnie _não _estivesse com a arma naquela noite, não sei o que teria acontecido.

— Ótimo. — InuYasha relaxou. — E essa coisa de mentir diante do diabo fica só entre nós, certo?

— Claro. — Ela lhe deu um sorriso astuto então, enquanto o observava. — Suponho que você e Ginnie não...

— Sou o advogado de defesa dela. — InuYasha se levantou e apertou a mão surpreendentemente forte da mulher. — Obrigado, sra. Grant.

— Se eu fosse quarenta anos mais nova e esti vesse sendo acusada de assassinato, você seria muito mais do que meu advogado — disse ela.

Sorrindo, InuYasha levou-lhe a mão aos lábios.

— Não mate ninguém, Agatha. Acho muito difícil resistir a você.

Encantada, ela soltou uma risada que o seguiu pelo corredor.

InuYasha encontrou Kagome onde a deixara, um livro de Direito sobre um joelho, um bloco sobre o outro. Sem falar, pegou uma cadeira e esperou que ela terminasse. Gostava de vê-la absorvida no que estava fazendo e inconsciente das redon dezas. Sem barreiras agora. Ele queria ajudá-la a conseguir isso, assim como queria levá-la para sua cama. Agora que Kagome estava no caminho do primeiro, ele percebeu que não poderia tentar o segundo.

Talvez tivesse sido a súbita percepção na noite anterior de que poderia conquistá-la com o tempo que o tornara cauteloso demais para tentar. Era hora de colocar o relacionamento deles em um nível equilibrado e deixá-lo ali. Pela segurança de Kagome?, perguntou-se. Ou pela sua própria?

Quando Kagome parou de escrever, dez minutos depois, fechou o livro e começou a endireitar os ombros antes de ver InuYasha.

— Oh, quando você voltou?

— Há poucos minutos. Sabe, nem todos são capazes de ignorar as distrações e trabalhar da maneira que você trabalha.

— Uma das minhas habilidades mais básicas — replicou Kagome, guardando tudo na pasta. — Fui obrigada a desenvolvê-la quando não queria perceber a presença da minha tia. — Como foi com Agatha?

— Perfeito. — InuYasha se levantou, pegando o casaco de Kagome para ajudá-la a vestir. — Você teve muitos problemas com sua tia, Kagome?

Ela ficou imediatamente tensa, fechando-se.

— Minha tia? — murmurou com a voz fria e sem emoção.

— Você teve muitos problemas com ela?

— Ela gostava de frases como: "Uma dama nunca usa diamantes antes das cinco".

— Muitos problemas, obviamente — concluiu InuYasha quando pegou o próprio casaco. — Imagino se fui meio rude com você em São Francisco.

Surpresa, Kagome o olhou enquanto andavam para o elevador.

— Não há necessidade de se desculpar. — Mas a postura dela ainda evidenciava que estava em guarda. — O que trouxe esse assunto?

— Eu estava pensando sobre Agatha. — Eles entraram no elevador. — Ela não aprova a sobri nha particularmente, mas a ama. Isso é evidente. — Ele pegou uma mecha dos cabelos de Kagome que estava presa na gola. — Estou começando a pensar que era o oposto no seu caso.

— Tia Kana aprovava a pessoa em que pen sou ter me transformado. — Dando de ombros, Kagome saiu do elevador. — Quanto ao amor, ela nunca me amou. Mas então, nunca fingiu amar, também. Não posso culpá-la por isso.

— Por que não?

Ela o olhou longamente.

— Você não pode culpar uma pessoa por suas emoções ou pela falta das mesmas. — Quando Kagome se virou, era um sinal de que a conversa estava encerrada. Incapaz de conter-se, InuYasha segurou-lhe o braço.

— Sim, você pode — contradisse ele, zangado.

— É claro que pode!

— Esqueça isso, InuYasha. Eu já esqueci. — Ele começou a protestar, mas ela se virou de novo, então parou. — Oh, meu Deus, olhe! — Kagome olhou através das portas de vidro.

InuYasha seguiu-lhe o olhar. Estava nevando forte, já branqueando o solo.

— Os meteorologistas nunca acertam — resmun gou InuYasha. — O tempo não deveria mudar até essa noite.

Kagome vestiu as luvas.

— A viagem de volta para Osaka vai ser mui to interessante. E muito lenta — acrescentou ela quando eles saíram e enfrentaram a força total da tempestade.

InuYasha assentiu e segurou-lhe o braço com firmeza enquanto andavam para o estacionamen to. Estavam encharcados quando chegaram ao carro, e ele murmurou:

— Está nevando muito forte. Podemos voltar para o hospital e esperar a neve parar, se você quiser.

— Não, a menos que você não queira arriscar dirigir com esse tempo.

InuYasha olhou para a estrada à frente.

— Vamos tentar.

Nos primeiros vinte minutos, eles dirigiram na tempestade sem muitos problemas. InuYasha era um bom motorista, e o carro confiável ajudava. Kagome observou a neve caindo, pintando o chão, cobrindo as árvores nuas. Quanto mais para o sul iam, maior o vento, de modo que a neve cobria o vidro tão logo o pára-brisa limpava. Prendendo a respiração, Kagome viu o carro da frente derrapar no centro da pista antes que o motorista recupe rasse o controle.

— Está muito ruim — murmurou, dando uma olhada para InuYasha.

— Sim, está — concordou ele. Estava dirigindo devagar e com cuidado, mas, a cada quilômetro que passava, a visibilidade diminuía e a pista se tornava mais escorregadia. Do outro lado da pista, dois carros colidiram e pararam. InuYasha e Kagome permaneceram em silêncio pelos próximos vinte quilômetros.

Estava escurecendo e, quando ele ligou os faróis, a neve dançou freneticamente no brilho das luzes. Kagome começou a desejar que tivesse aceitado a sugestão de InuYasha de permanecer no hospital.

Um veículo os ultrapassou pela direita, numa velocidade perigosa, deslizando em direção ao pára-choque do Jaguar e forçando InuYasha a desviar e em seguida lutar contra uma derrapagem.

— É suicídio viajar numa estrada nessas con dições — murmurou InuYasha quando recuperou o controle do carro.

Kagome assentiu, o coração disparado de me do.

— Vamos parar no primeiro hotel que aparecer, pedir dois quartos e esperar até amanhecer. — Ele tirou os olhos da estrada apenas o bastante para olhá-la. — Você está bem?

Kagome suspirou longamente.

— Pergunte de novo quando eu não estiver rezando.

InuYasha deu uma risadinha, então estreitou os olhos quando avistou uma placa de néon no meio da neve.

— Acho que estamos com sorte.

Parte do "M" da palavra Motel tinha sumido, mas o resto da placa estava visível.

— Um motel— disse Kagome com um sorriso. — Que melhor abrigo para uma tempestade?

InuYasha olhou para o prédio térreo antes de parar o carro.

— Não conseguiremos acomodação muito me lhor nessa área.

— Teremos um teto sobre a cabeça?

— Provavelmente.

— É o suficiente. — Ela teve de usar ambas as mãos para abrir a porta contra o vento. Do lado de fora, respirou fundo e caiu na gargalhada.

— Qual é a graça? — InuYasha quis saber quando a levou em direção a uma porta marcada: Escri tório.

— Nada, nada! — replicou ela. — Estou me sen tindo maravilhosamente bem agora.

— Você devia ter me dito que estava tão apa vorada. — Ele apertou o braço ao redor da cintu ra dela quando o vento os desequilibrou leve mente.

Kagome ergueu o rosto para a neve.

— Eu teria lhe dito depois que acabasse meu repertório de orações.

InuYasha abriu a porta e eles entraram. O aroma frio e limpo da neve foi imediatamente substituí do por um cheiro de tabaco e cerveja velha. Atrás de um balcão laminado, um homem grisalho levantou os olhos de uma revista. — Pois não?

— Precisamos de dois quartos para essa noite.

— Só tenho um. — O homem acendeu um fós foro e olhou para Kagome. — Nevasca é bom para o negócio.

Kagome olhou para InuYasha, então para a porta de vidro atrás dos dois. Ele estava deixando a deci são em suas mãos, percebeu sentindo um arrepio na coluna. Lembrou-se da última ocorrência perigosa na estrada.

— Vamos ficar com esse. O homem pegou uma chave embaixo do bal cão.

— São ¥207,15— disse a InuYasha, ainda segu rando a chave. — Adiantado e em dinheiro.

— Há algum lugar para comer por aqui? — InuYasha perguntou enquanto contava as notas.

— Jantar na porta ao lado. Aberto até as duas da manhã. Seu quarto é do lado de fora, à esquer da. Número 27. Saída às dez horas, ou terá de pagar outra diária. O quarto tem tevê grátis e filmes pagos.

InuYasha trocou o dinheiro pela chave.

— Obrigado.

— Você mencionou comida? — murmurou Kagome enquanto procuravam o número 27.

— Com fome?

— Morrendo de fome. Não percebi até... — Kagome parou quando ele abriu a porta, os olhos arre galados em perplexidade.

O quarto tinha uma única cama. As paredes eram pintadas de rosa-choque, combinando com a colcha da mesma cor. Havia uma cadeira e uma mesa minúscula, ambas brancas. O tapete gasto e fino era roxo, e levava a uma porta que Kagome supunha ser o banheiro. E no teto sobre a cama havia um espelho redondo e empoeirado.

— Bem, não é o Ritz — comentou InuYasha, contendo-se para não rir da expressão atônita de Kagome. Colocou as duas pastas sobre uma pequena cômoda de plástico branca. — Mas tem um teto.

— Hum. — Kagome deu uma olhada duvidosa para o espelho. Era melhor não pensar sobre aquilo no momento. — Está muito frio aqui. — Virando-se, viu que as cortinas também combinavam com a colcha.

Vendo-lhe a expressão, InuYasha sorriu.

— É um quarto que fica melhor no escuro. Verei se consigo ligar o aquecedor.

Ignorando o humor dele, Kagome sentou-se na beira da cama. A única cama, lembrou. O único quarto, o único hotel.

— Parece que você está gostando desse fiasco.

— Quem, eu? — InuYasha girou um botão e o velho aquecedor funcionou. Gostar não era a palavra que escolheria. Mesmo o pensamento de passar a noite com ela naquele quarto patético lhe causava um nó no estômago. Pelas próximas horas, teria de se concentrar em fingir que era o irmão mais velho de Kagome, se quisesse cumprir sua decisão de não tocá-la. — Vou buscar o jantar — anunciou. — Quer alguma coisa em especial?

— Algo rápido e comestível. — Lembrando da tempestade de neve, ela sorriu-lhe. Se InuYasha aceitava a situação sem reclamar, ela faria o mesmo. — Obrigada. Eu lhe devo ¥ 103,58.

— Mando a conta para você — prometeu ele, então, inclinou-se para lhe dar um beijo breve antes de sair.

Sozinha, Kagome olhou ao redor do quarto mais uma vez. Não era tão ruim, disse a si mesma, se você mantivesse os olhos semicerrados. E o aquecedor estava realmente funcionando. Ela tirou o casaco e procurou por um armário. Não havia. Pondo o casaco sobre a cômoda, abriu o zíper das botas.

A idéia de um banho quente era atraente, mas saber que teria de se despir só para se vestir de novo a fez desistir. Deitaria um pouco até que InuYasha chegasse com o jantar. Talvez um pouco de televisão, pensou, então notou uma caixa preta ao lado do aparelho de tevê. Examinando mais de perto, percebeu que era um tipo de má quina alimentada por moedas. Os filmes pagos, recordou-se, e decidiu tentar a sorte.

Pegando a carteira na bolsa, achou três moedas de 25 centavos, o que daria para 45 minutos de qualquer filme que estivesse passando. Após seguir as instruções da caixa e colocar as moedas, Kagome se sentou no centro e deu um suspiro de pura apreciação.

Foi enquanto ajeitava os travesseiros atrás da cabeça que um movimento na tela chamou-lhe a atenção. Olhou para a tevê, boquiaberta, então, deitou e caiu na gargalhada.

Meu Deus, pensou, de todos os hotéis ou mo téis em Osaka, eles tinham de encontrar um com paredes cor-de-rosa e filmes pornográ ficos. Kagome estava desligando o botão quando InuYasha entrou.

— Sabe que _tipo _de filmes passa se você ali menta essa máquina? — perguntou ela antes que ele fechasse a porta.

Ele balançou a cabeça como um cachorrinho, tirando a neve dos cabelos.

— Sim. Precisa de algumas moedas?

— Engraçadinho! — Mesmo tentando, ela não pôde evitar um sorriso. — Acabei de gastar 75 centavos. Eu não ficaria surpresa se a polícia batesse à porta.

— Com esse tempo? — InuYasha colocou duas sacolas sobre a pequena mesa.

— Esse é o jantar?

— Mais ou menos. Foi rápido, mas não garanto que seja comestível. — Ele removeu dois ham búrgueres embrulhados. — Você prova primeiro.

— Jovem advogada envenenada em motel — murmurou Kagome, abrindo um dos sanduíches.

— Há batatas fritas, também. — Ele espiou den tro do saco. — A_cho _que são batatas. De qualquer forma, eu trouxe vinho para agora e café para mais tarde. — InuYasha removeu dois copos descar táveis, antes de pegar a garrafa de vinho. — O melhor que posso dizer é que é tinto.

— Oh, não sei. — Kagome mordeu o hambúrguer, pegando a garrafa com a mão livre. — Esse lugar tem copos ou temos de beber no gargalo?

— Vou ver no banheiro. Nenhuma súbita dor no estômago? — perguntou ele no caminho.

— Não. — Ela decidiu arriscar as batatas fritas. Suponho que não parou de nevar?

— Pelo contrário, está nevando mais forte. — InuYasha voltou com dois copos de plástico.

Kagome se sentou na beira da cama e aceitou o copo oferecido.

— Acho que podemos ver o noticiário — mur murou, olhando para a televisão. — Se você con seguir fazer essa coisa pegar.

Rindo, ele sentou na cadeira e pegou o ham búrguer.

— Pobre Kagome, que choque isso deve ter sido.

— Não sou puritana — defendeu-se ela. — Foi simplesmente inesperado. — Deu um gole, fez uma careta, e deu outro gole. — Não é tão ruim assim.

— O melhor da casa — disse InuYasha. — Dois dó lares a garrafa.

— Nesse caso, vou beber mais devagar. InuYasha, há um pequeno detalhe que devemos discutir.

Ele bebeu um pouco do vinho. Sabia o que o esperava. Enquanto andava na neve tinha deci dido como lidar com aquilo.

— Eu não vou dormir no chão.

Kagome fez uma careta por ele ter lido sua mente.

— Há sempre a banheira.

— Fique à vontade.

— Então o cavalheirismo definitivamente acabou.

— Ouça— começou ele, mordendo o sanduíche — a cama é grande. Se você não quiser usá-la para nada além de dormir...

— Eu não quero.

— Certo, então você dorme de um lado e eu durmo do outro — terminou ele, dizendo a si mesmo que era simples assim.

— Não tenho certeza se gosto da rapidez com que você concordou com isso — murmurou ela.

— Se você quer ser convencida do contrário... — InuYasha sorriu.

— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. — Ela acabou o hambúrguer. Afinal, pensou, ele havia dirigido por quase duas horas na neve. Não podia negar-lhe uma boa noite de sono. — Você fica do seu lado da cama, e eu fico do meu — repetiu. Ele inclinou-se para completar-lhe o copo.

— Se você insiste. Detesto me repetir citando Clark Gable novamente.

— Clark Gable? — murmurou Kagome, então riu. — Claudette Colbert... _Aconteceu naquela noite._

— Exatamente — replicou ele com um sorriso divertido. — Numa situação similar, eles imagi naram algo ao longo das linhas das paredes de Jericho.

Ela o olhou longamente.

— Como é a sua imaginação?

InuYasha deu um gole do vinho.

— Eu lhe disse uma vez que podia esperar até que você admitisse que me queria. — Delibera damente, olhou-a, sabendo que ela recuaria. — Posso ser muito paciente.

Recusando-se a reconhecer o desafio, Kagome meramente assentiu.

— Contanto que você conheça as regras. Acho que vou desistir do café e tomar um banho antes de deitar. — Levantando-se, ele acariciou-lhe os cabelos de modo casual. — Você devia dormir. Foi um longo dia.

Ela sentiu um pequeno arrependimento, mas o reprimiu com firmeza.

— Sim, acho que farei isso. Devo deixar a luz acesa?

— Não é necessário. É impossível errar o lugar dela cama nesse quarto. — Desejando desesperada mente beijá-la, InuYasha apressou-se para o banheiro. — Boa noite, Kagome.

— Boa noite. — Ela esperou até ouvir a água correndo, então levantou.

_Você está sendo uma tola, _murmurou uma vozinha impaciente em sua cabeça. Não há nada que queira mais do que fazer amor com ele. Perder-se em InuYasha.

_Era exatamente isso_, pensou Kagome em pânico. Ela se perderia, ou perderia uma parte sua que não sabia se estava preparada para perder. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos e ouviu o som. Com InuYasha seria diferente do que tinha sido com ou tros homens. Ele já quebrara muitas barreiras e, uma vez que quebrasse a barreira física, não pararia mais. Ela não podia permitir esse tipo de invasão.

Oh, mas queria-o esta noite.

Como InuYasha, Kagome deixou o café esfriar. Não queria nada que a mantivesse acordada enquan to compartilhava a cama com ele. Após um momento, despiu-se para ficar com a camiseta de baixo. Não ia dormir de roupas. Cuidadosamente, deitou-se na extremidade da cama, sen tindo o colchão afundar no centro. Praguejando contra o que InuYasha teria chamado de destino, apagou a luz e fechou os olhos.

Quando InuYasha saiu do banheiro, o quarto es tava silencioso. Podia ver o contorno do corpo de Kagome em um dos cantos da cama, O banho quente não fizera nada para acalmar-lhe o dese jo. Era melhor tomar o resto do vinho como se fosse um comprimido para dormir, pensou. Saber que ela estaria tão próxima na cama seria uma verdadeira tortura. Mas tinha dado a sua palavra de que não a tocaria, e agora teria de cumprir.

InuYasha deixou a toalha cair e foi para cama. Conforme o prometido, se acomodou do outro lado, deixando o centro vazio.

Com o hábito de anos, InuYasha acordou cedo e devagar. Alguma coisa quente e macia estava envolvendo seu corpo. Embora estivesse mais dormindo que acordado, pelo aroma, sabia que era Kagome. Sem pensar, puxou-a para mais perto, então ouviu um suspiro quando ela se aconche gou contra ele. Com um prazer preguiçoso, deslizou a mão pela lateral do corpo delicado, enquanto ela pressionava-se contra ele e desli zava os dedos pelas suas costas.

Murmurando o nome dela, ele beijou-lhe a testa enquanto deslizava a mão por baixo da camiseta de algodão. Simultaneamente, os dois gemeram de prazer. Ele pensou que aquilo fosse um sonho... tinha sonhado que fazia amor com ela, mas não fora daquela forma, tão lenta e sen sualmente. Quando InuYasha se mexeu, uma de suas pernas deslizou intimamente entre as dela, en quanto a boca iniciava uma jornada preguiçosa sobre o rosto adormecido. Com um murmúrio inarticulado, Kagome inclinou a cabeça para trás, de modo que ele encontrasse seus lábios.

O que mais parecia um sonho continuou... o beijo demorado, enquanto ele lhe acariciava a pele por baixo da camiseta. Não havia lugar para dúvidas na luz parca do quarto, não havia espaço para reservas no colchão macio e afundado. InuYasha a tocava, seduzindo ambos em uma ren dição sonolenta.

Tão quente, pensou ele, sentindo o sexo enri jecer quando encontrou um dos seios de Kagome. Ela gemeu e arqueou-se contra ele. InuYasha pensou ter ouvido seu próprio nome sussurrado contra os lábios, então as belas mãos moviam-se pelo seu corpo.

Colocando-se parcialmente sobre ela, removeu-lhe a camiseta pela cabeça, pressionando beijos molhados ao longo dos braços delgados.

Podia ouvi-la respirando um pouco mais rápido agora, e descobriu a própria boca brincando com um dos mamilos. Estava inconsciente da paixão até que o desejo provocou-lhe um nó no estômago e a respiração acelerou. O coração de Kagome batia fortemente, parecendo exigir mais. E ela estava nua, embora ele não pudesse se lembrar de quando lhe tirara a calcinha.

Os dedos de Kagome enterravam em sua pele, os quadris se moviam num ritmo rápido, enquan to o nome de InuYasha era sussurrado pelos doces lábios entreabertos. Por um momento, ele tentou clarear a mente... separar o sonho da realidade, mas seu corpo estava no total comando.

Então, estava no interior do corpo de Kagome, esquecendo as fantasias, e além da razão.

* * *

**YoYOYooooo**

**A fic ta começando a ficar quente né hahahahahahhaa**

**Infelizmente eu terei de mudar o Rate de T para M., antes que os adms começem a reclamar**

**Proximo capitulo esta quase pronto, MUUUUITAS EMOÇOES, então, hipertensos é bom se prepararem hahahahaha**

******Muito Obigada à Olivia, Nani, Leticia (Minha chará), lykah-chan, dalila, Kaoro Yumi (Leitora Assidua), Lori Higurashi (Leitora assidua [2]) , e Day Serafini, meninas muito obrigada mesmo, sem vocês eu não teria estimulo para escrever!**

**Beijos Beijosss gataS!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Sete**

A luz era acinzentada e fraca. Tremendo e per plexa, Kagome abriu os olhos para ver somente sombras. Estava no meio da cama, aninhada embaixo de InuYasha e do fino cobertor que haviam compartilhado na noite anterior. O rosto dele estava enterrado contra seu pescoço, mas ela podia ouvir-lhe a respiração irregular e sentir as batidas do coração contra o seu. A pele de ambos estava quente e úmida. Seus dedos se entrelaça vam nos cabelos de InuYasha e o gosto dele perma necia em sua boca. Ondas de prazer ainda vibra vam em seu corpo. Numa rápida explosão, seu cérebro clareou.

Com um som estrangulado, Kagome saiu debai xo dele e foi para o canto da cama.

— Como você pôde?

Zonzo, InuYasha abriu os olhos e a fitou.

— O quê?

— Você deu a sua palavra! — exclamou ela, procurando freneticamente a camiseta embaixo das cobertas.

Ainda excitado pelo ato de amor, e igualmente perplexo, InuYasha passou uma mão pelos cabelos.

— Kagome...

— Eu nunca devia ter confiado em você — dis se ela, vestindo a camiseta e a calcinha antes de sair da cama. Seu corpo formigava, os membros pareciam pesados. — Pensei que você me respei taria.

— Espere um minuto. — Na luz fraca, InuYasha não podia ver mais que a silhueta do corpo de Kagome e o brilho nos olhos. Mas podia sentir a própria raiva crescendo, e saiu da cama, colocando a calça jeans quase que imediatamente.

— Não me diga para esperar um minuto — res pondeu Kagome, cruzando os braços e começando a tremer. — Isso foi desprezível.

Fúria e algo que ele não reconheceu como mágoa o dominaram.

— Desprezível! — repetiu em tom ameaçador.

— Você não pareceu achar isso alguns minutos atrás.

Kagome enterrou as unhas no braço. Não, não considerara o ato desprezível minutos atrás, apenas sentira, desejara. InuYasha tinha sido gentil, sedutor, maravilhoso.

— Você não tinha o direito!

— _Eu _não tinha o direito? — retorquiu ele. — E quanto a você?

— Eu estava meio dormindo.

— Eu também, Kagome! — Sentia-se culpado por tê-la levado a fazer algo para o qual não estava preparada. Com isso, havia mudado as coisas entre eles justamente quando estava de terminado a mantê-las estáveis. — Ouça, simples mente aconteceu. Eu não planejei.

— Coisas como essa não _acontecem simples mente. — _Tremendo, ela pegou a colcha na cama e a enrolou no corpo.

— Isso aconteceu — respondeu InuYasha, vestindo o suéter de gola olímpica. Nem a raiva dissipava completamente a sensação de que acordara de um sonho confuso. — Nem mesmo sei como tudo começou. Sei quando terminou, e antes de ter minar, você estava tão envolvida quanto eu.

A verdade incomodava... e assustava.

— Espera que eu acredite que você não sabia o que estava fazendo? — gritou ela. — Que não pla nejou que isso acontecesse?

Numa onda de fúria incontrolável, ele vestiu o casaco e se aproximou dela.

— Por que você não me culpa pela nevasca? — demandou. — Ou pelo fato de que esse hotel decadente só tinha um quarto? Ou porque a dro ga do colchão afunda no meio?

— Sei exatamente pelo que culpá-lo — disse Kagome. — E do que me arrepender.

Um silêncio mortal se instalou então, quebra do apenas pelo som da respiração nervosa de ambos. Ela viu algo violento escurecendo os olhos de InuYasha, estreitando-os. Em sua própria fúria confusa, deu as boas-vindas a uma briga.

— Você não se arrepende disso mais do que eu — murmurou ele suavemente. Sem mais uma palavra, saiu do quarto e bateu a porta.

Sozinha, Kagome abraçou a colcha ao corpo, mas ainda sentia a pele gelada. Aquilo era ultra jante, disse a si mesma. Confiara em InuYasha e ele a traíra. Ele afizera... se sentir maravilhosa, viva, desejada.

Um gemido escapou de seus lábios quando deitou da cama.

— _Não, não! — _murmurou, fechando os punhos. Aquilo não devia ter acontecido. Uma vez que se entregara, seria apenas o começo. O começo de nina vida dominada por alguém que podia aban doná-la a qualquer momento. Não novamente, jurou, batendo o punho no joelho. Nunca mais.

Mal tinha começado a descobrir a si mesma. Em todos os lugares, em todos os aspectos de sua vida, InuYasha estivera presente, incentivando-a a se reconciliar com Justin.

Esteve presente com uma resposta para seus problemas profissionais quando ela retornara para Boston. Agora estava lá, tentando-a a desnudar suas defesas, expor a última de suas emoções.

Seria diferente de Irene Walker se permitisse isso?, perguntou-se Kagome. Quando uma mulher era regrada por emoções, não se abria para qual quer coisa que um homem escolhesse lhe dar?

Fechando os olhos, mordiscou o lábio. Não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Durante toda a vida, fora forçada a aceitar o que as pessoas es colhessem lhe dar.

Fora um erro, disse a si mesma, que ela pode ria ter evitado se não houvesse baixado a guarda. E tinha todo o direito de estar furiosa com InuYasha. Ele explorara a situação, excitando-a quando ela estava adormecida e sem defesas.

Kagome suspirou. InuYasha não tinha mais culpa do que ela, admitiu. Estivera meio sonhando quando ele passara as mãos pelas suas costas nuas. E po dia lembrar-se do prazer que o corpo quente e rígido contra o seu lhe provocara. Em algum lugar no fundo da mente, sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, entretanto, não fizera nada para parar aquilo. Então culpava InuYasha porque era mais fácil do que admitir que queria amá-lo.

Kagome fechou os olhos de novo. Oh, como podia ter dito aquelas coisas para ele? Como podia ler agido como uma hipócrita quando ele parecia tão atônito quanto ela?

Abrindo os olhos, passou-os ao redor do quar to vazio. _E agora?_, perguntou-se. Deveria desculpar-se. Estava errada, e admitir o erro era a única coisa certa a fazer.

Com um suspiro, Kagome levantou. Tomaria um banho quente, e esperaria que InuYasha voltasse.

Duas horas depois, andava pelo quarto aper tado, sentindo um misto de preocupação e abor recimento. _O que ele estava fazendo na rua?_, perguntou-se pela milésima vez. Uma olhada pela janela a informou de que continuava nevan do forte. Mais uma vez, considerou sair para procurá-lo, mas então lembrou que InuYasha tinha a única chave.

De repente, imaginou-o sentado em um res taurante, apreciando um enorme café da manhã e tomando xícara após xícara de café. A imagem a irritou, principalmente porque seu estômago insistia em lembrá-la que estava vazio.

InuYasha estava fazendo isso de propósito, decidiu, fechando a cortina. Punindo-a. A culpa que sentira mais cedo era agora substituída por puro ressentimento.

Furiosa, Kagome pegou sua pasta e colocou-a no centro da cama desfeita. Não ia perder tempo se preocupando com InuYasha Taisho. Trabalharia mais um pouco, então esperaria lá fora, na neve. Se ele _nunca _voltasse, tudo bem. Pegando o bloco, colocou toda sua raiva e frustração no trabalho.

Quase mais uma hora se passou antes que Kagome ouvisse o barulho da chave na fechadura, Abaixando o bloco, continuou de pernas cruzadas no centro da cama quando InuYasha entrou. Cober to de neve e com o mesmo humor sombrio que saíra de lá três horas mais cedo, fitou-a, então tirou o casaco.

A intenção inicial que Kagome tinha de desculpar-se desapareceu, assim como a de ignorá-lo.

— Onde você se meteu? — ela exigiu saber. InuYasha jogou o casaco molhado sobre a mesa.

— A neve vai continuar durante a tarde — disse ele. — Esse hotel continua sem vagas, e o próximo fica a dezesseis quilômetros daqui.

Kagome sentiu outra onda de culpa, que desa pareceu quando InuYasha sentou numa cadeira calmamente e acendeu um cigarro.

— Você não levou três horas para descobrir isso — disse ela. — Não lhe ocorreu que eu estava presa aqui?

Ele a olhou com o cenho franzido.

— Você não achou a porta?

Irritada, Kagome saiu da cama.

— Você tem a única chave. Se eu não o achas se, como iria entrar de novo no quarto?

Dando de ombros, InuYasha enfiou a mão no bolso, pegou a chave e colocou-a sobre a mesa.

— É toda sua. — Ele removeu um saco de papel do outro bolso. — Comprei duas escovas de dente.

Ela pegou no ar uma que ele lhe jogou.

— Obrigada — disse friamente. Não ia se des culpar nem que eles ficassem presos naquele quarto horrível pelo próximo mês. — Uma vez que parece que vamos ficar encalhados aqui mais uma noite, é melhor discutirmos os arranjos.

InuYasha controlou a raiva crescente. Tinha von tade de estrangulá-la.

— Faça os arranjos que quiser — respondeu. — Vou me barbear. — Pegando o saco de papel, ele levantou.

— Espere um minuto. — Kagome pôs a mão no peito dele. — Vamos esclarecer isso.

A expressão nos olhos dele era furiosa quando falou:

— Não me pressione, Kagome.

— _Pressionar _você. Acha que pode simples mente entrar aqui, dizer que vai se barbear, de pois do que aconteceu esta manhã? Acha que vou esquecer tudo, como se fosse um leve erro de julgamento?

— Isso — replicou ele, segurando-lhe o pulso e erguendo-o — seria muito sábio.

Liberando o pulso, Kagome ficou parada firme mente no caminho dele.

— Bem, não vou fazer isso. E você não vai se barbear até que ouça exatamente o que tenho a dizer.

— Ouvi tudo o que queria esta manhã. — Empurrando-a não muito gentilmente, InuYasha come çou a ir para o banheiro.

— Não ouse fugir de mim! — Kagome segurou-lhe o braço.

— Para mim basta. — Nervoso além da conta, ele se virou, agarrando-lhe os ombros com força suficiente para fazê-la gemer. — Não mereço isso — gritou. — Não vou ficar parado aqui calmamen te enquanto você me acusa de armar algum plano sujo para seduzi-la na cama. Não preciso de plano algum, entendeu? Eu poderia ter tido você a noite passada e muitas vezes antes sem necessitar de planos. — Ele a sacudiu de leve. — Nós dois sabemos disso, Kagome. Eu a queria e você me queria, mas você não tem coragem de admitir isso.

Com expressão raivosa, ela se desvencilhou.

— Não me diga o que admitir! Esta manhã eu estava dormindo...

— Está acordada agora? — perguntou ele.

— Sim, estou acordada e...

— Ótimo. — Com um movimento rápido, InuYasha a puxou para seus braços e beijou-a de forma qua se selvagem. Ouviu o som abafado de protesto, sentiu os esforços dela para se liberar, mas apenas aprofundou o beijo e apertou-a mais contra si.

Pensou em punição, em liberar a raiva e a ten são que estavam instaladas em seu interior desde aquela manhã. Então pensou em quanto precisava dela, e não foi capaz de pensar em mais nada.

Com os dedos ainda enterrados nos ombros dela, afastou-a. Respirando com dificuldade, eles se entreolharam. Kagome sentiu o desejo consumindo-a, precisando ser liberado. Meneou a cabeça como se para negar isso, mas em seguida rendeu-se, não podendo evitar, e puxou-o para mais um beijo.

Não havia toques gentis ou sonolentos agora, listavam ambos acordados, explorando a boca ou do outro como se anos tivessem se passado sem que experimentassem aquele tipo de prazer. Já começando a se despir, os dois caíram na cama. Agora a fúria era toda paixão, e. a paixão era urgente.

Impaciente, Kagome removeu-lhe o suéter pela cabeça, então gemeu quando suas mãos encon traram músculos rígidos. Desesperada por mais, acomodou-se até que ficasse com metade do corpo em cima dele. Todo o desejo que reprimi ra explodiu violentamente.

Sabia desde o começo que seria InuYasha quem derrubaria a última barreira que ela guardava com tanto cuidado.

_Liberdade_, pensou enquanto mordiscava-lhe o lábio, querendo enlouquecê-lo como ele a en louquecia. Quando começou a remover-lhe a calça, InuYasha gemeu e rolou para cima de Kagome, pressionando-a contra o colchão.

Como amante, ele não era menos do que ela esperava... maravilhoso, vital, excitante. O ato de amor vagaroso da manhã tinha sido apenas uma amostra do que InuYasha poderia lhe dar. O corpo de Kagome estava livre agora, pulsando loucamente, enquanto ele a despia em movimen tos frenéticos.

Ela ouviu o gemido de InuYasha soar juntamente com o seu quando ele sugou-lhe um dos mami los.

A paixão era puro fogo, enquanto as carícias continuavam, levando ambos em direção ao êxtase.

Kagome gritou quando ele penetrou seu centro feminino, um grito abafado que mal podia ex pressar o prazer infinito que estava sentindo. A excitação veio em ondas alucinantes, crescendo a cada momento. A realidade havia se resumido em um único homem, em um único desejo. Ela pensou que, naquele momento, eles eram uma só pessoa. Sussurrou o nome dele com lábios trêmulos, enquanto InuYasha a levava para o mais incrível paraíso.

Então, suas bocas estavam fundidas mais uma vez. Com as pálpebras pesadas, Kagome abriu os olhos e viu o reflexo deles no espelho acima da cama. Experimentando, abriu os dedos sobre as costas largas e observou o movimento no espelho. Como sua pele parecia escura ao lado da dele. E que contraste de cores era os cabelos de ambos.

Suspirando com prazer, correu os dedos pelos cabelos macios de InuYasha.

Ele emitiu um som impaciente e começou a se afastar. Com um murmúrio de protesto, ela o abraçou apertado.

— Kagome. — Erguendo a cabeça, ele a olhou, então saiu de cima dela. — Eu não queria ter feito isso. Parece uma desculpa fraca depois desta manhã, mas...

— Não, InuYasha. — Kagome inclinou-se sobre o peito dele, então o beijou até que sentiu a resis tência diminuir. — Sinto muito pelas coisas que falei esta manhã. Eu estava errada. Sabia disso enquanto gritava com você, mas não pude parar. Se eu parasse, teria de admitir que o queria. — Deitando a cabeça no ombro forte, fechou os olhos.

Com um longo suspiro, InuYasha acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

— Eu não pretendia tocá-la de novo quando voltei aqui.

Ela riu baixinho.

— E eu ia me desculpar quando você voltasse.

— De alguma forma, isso que aconteceu foi muito melhor para nós dois. — Ele afastou-a do ombro para encontrar-lhe os olhos. — Kagome, eu nunca desejei ninguém da maneira que desejo você. Acredita nisso?

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas sabia que ele nunca entenderia suas dúvidas, seus medos.

— Sem perguntas agora — murmurou, roçando-lhe os lábios. — Sem razões. Isso basta.

Controlando a necessidade de aprofundar o assunto, InuYasha a puxou para mais perto.

— Por enquanto — concordou e descobriu o surpreendente prazer de simplesmente tê-la dei tada a seu lado. Ele olhou para o teto. — Sabe que estou começando a gostar desse quarto? Afinal, tem uma vista fascinante.

Seguindo a direção do olhar dele, Kagome sor riu.

— Daqui a pouco você vai me pedir uma moeda para a televisão. — No reflexo, ela o viu arquear as sobrancelhas interrogativamente. — Não.

— Tudo bem. — Ele a puxou para cima de seu corpo. — Sempre preferi fazer as coisas por mim mesmo.

— InuYasha. — Quando ele mordeu-lhe o pescoço, Kagome inclinou a cabeça para acomodá-lo. — De testo falar de algo tão mundano, mas estou fa minta.

— Hã hã. — Ele deslizou os lábios ao longo do queixo dela, enquanto traçava o formato dos ombros. — Quão faminta?

— Estou até disposta a arriscar um outro da queles hambúrgueres.

— Isso soa mais como desespero — murmurou ele, e com um gemido, rolou de lado. — Certo, vou comprar-lhe outra porção de veneno.

— Obrigada — disse Kagome e sentou quando ele fez o mesmo. No momento em que o contato entre os dois foi quebrado, ela sentiu a tensão retornar. Tola, disse a si mesma. Era adulta e sexo fazia parte da vida. Não era simples assim? — Eu vou com você.

— Lá fora está nevando quase tanto quanto ontem — começou ele e pegou a calça para vestir. Por que sentia a necessidade de assegurar-lhe de que nada havia mudado? Assim como assegurar a si mesmo? Tudo tinha mudado.

— Quero sair um pouco desse quarto. Estou começando a ficar sufocada aqui.

InuYasha vestiu o suéter.

— Tudo bem, vamos comer na cena do crime. — Ele arqueou a sobrancelha quando Kagome exa minou a camiseta que ele rasgara na ânsia de despi-la. — Suponho que você vai dizer que eu lhe devo uma dessas?

— Eu poderia processá-lo — brincou ela, ves tindo a blusa sem a camiseta de baixo.

InuYasha deu uma gargalhada e a abraçou pela cintura.

— Valeria a pena só para ouvir sua declaração de abertura. — Quando ela inclinou a cabeça para sorrir-lhe, ele foi envolvido por uma forte onda de emoção. Desejo, disse a si mesmo quase de sesperado. Somente desejo, e desejo era algo com que era fácil lidar.

InuYasha a beijou. Através dos lábios entreaber tos, Kagome ouviu um som de prazer que parecia vir do âmago dele e expandir-se. Uma vez antes, sentira aquela estranha textura suave no beijo de InuYasha. Era extremamente gentil, mas parecia demandar mais do que paixão. Quando ele a li berou, ela teve de piscar para clarear a visão.

Ele deu um passo atrás, desconfortável com a insegurança que Kagome lhe despertava.

— Acho melhor você se vestir, caso contrário não posso me responsabilizar pela sua fome.

Com dedos que não estavam muito firmes, Kagome abotoou a blusa.

— Acho que você gosta de me confundir — mur murou ela. — Não sou muito boa em reconhecer estados de espírito, e você nunca está com o mesmo.

— Talvez eu queira manter você no mesmo estado de espírito que eu — respondeu ele, saben do que Kagome era a responsável por sua vulnerabilidade.

Ela o olhou com intensidade antes de sorrir.

— Eu confundo você, InuYasha?

Ele encontrou-lhe o olhar enquanto calçava os sapatos. Alguma coisa vibrava no quarto, mas obviamente nenhum deles queria notar.

— Não vou responder a pergunta dessa vez.

— Interessante. — Kagome fechou o zíper da saia.

— Isso me leva a presumir que eu o confundo. — Vestindo o casaco, acrescentou: — Acho que gosto disso.

— Você precisa de luvas — foi tudo o que InuYasha falou quando guardou a chave no bolso de novo

No minuto que saíram do lado de fora, Kagome absorveu a força do vento e do frio. Os flocos estavam mais finos, pensou, quando enganchou o braço firmemente no de InuYasha, mas o vento; parecia traiçoeiro. O cenário era pitoresco, e até o hotel decadente parecia mais aconchegante coberto de branco.

— O lugar não é tão ruim assim — disse ela.

— Parece ainda melhor depois que você passa um tempo na rua.

Havia um caminho entre os oitenta centíme tros de neve, que outros hóspedes do hotel ha viam formado em seus trajetos de ida e volta ao restaurante. Mesmo assim, Kagome ainda encontrou-se afundando na neve até os joelhos. Quan do tropeçou, segurou mais forte em InuYasha.

— Tem certeza que não quer voltar e esperar? — perguntou ele.

— Está brincando? — Ela ergueu o rosto, franzindo-o contra a neve que caía. — É aquele? — Com a mão livre, apontou para o contorno de uma construção iluminada brilhando contra a brancu ra total.

— Sim. O lugar está fazendo sucesso desde a nevasca. Nosso motelestá com seus 35 quartos ocupados.

— Você é uma fonte de informação — brincou ela. — Eu podia comer _dois _hambúrgueres.

— Discutiremos suas tendências ao suicídio assim que entrarmos. Cuidado, há degraus enter rados por aqui. — Segurando-lhe o braço com firmeza, ele a guiou.

Sem fôlego, Kagome entrou no restaurante quan do InuYasha abriu a porta. O cheiro de fritura pai rava no ar, misturado com tabaco e algo que podia ser bacon. Diversas mesas cobertas com toalhas de plástico estavam espalhadas ao redor do salão. No fundo do espaço, havia um balcão com muitos de seus bancos já ocupados por fre gueses, os quais se viraram para ver os recém-chegados.

Em um prato coberto no canto, tinha alguns doces com aparência de velhos, enquanto atrás do balcão, placas anunciavam o especial do dia.

— De volta? — a garçonete gorducha atrás do balcão sorriu alegremente para InuYasha. — E trouxe sua companheira. Seja bem-vinda, querida — dis se para Kagome. — Você quer café, aposto.

— Sim. — a atmosfera desleixada foi esquecida diante do cumprimento amigável. — Eu adoraria,

— Café por conta da casa enquanto durar — anunciou a garçonete, colocando duas xícaras sobre o balcão. — Sou Naoki. Sentem-se e bebam. Com fome?

— Muita — replicou Kagome, sentando-se no banco alto ao lado de um homem de aparência nervosa, com cabelos desalinhados e óculos.

— Temos sopa de legumes hoje — disse Naoki, entregando-lhe os cardápios escritos à mão. — Foi feita esta manhã.

— Parece bom — decidiu InuYasha com uma olhada para Kagome.

— Para começar — disse ela, estudando o car dápio.

— Duas sopas, Hal — Naoki gritou através da abertura que levava à cozinha. — _Cheeseburguer é _o especial de hoje — acrescentou.

— Tudo bem, pode ser. — Fechando o cardápio, Kagome alcançou o leite enquanto a garçonete fazia o resto do pedido.

InuYasha inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido de Kagome:

— Coma tudo o que quiser. Depois, vamos esto car chocolates e refrigerantes para passar a noite.

— Você é tão rico em expedientes — zombou ela, virando a cabeça para tocar-lhe os lábios com os seus.

— Vocês são de fora da cidade? — perguntou Naoki.

— Hiroshima — respondeu InuYasha.

— Tomohiro aqui estava indo para Hiroshima — dis se a garçonete, dando um tapinha amigável no ombro do homem que estava ao lado de Kagome. — Com a noiva.

— Estamos em lua-de-mel — murmurou Tomo, olhando para seu café. — Asuka deu uma olha da para o quarto e começou a chorar.

— Oh. — Kagome deu-lhe um sorriso compreen sivo. — Suponho que não era exatamente o que ela estava esperando.

— Nós tínhamos reserva no Royal Hotel Hiroshima. — Ele ergueu a cabeça, ajeitando os óculos no nariz. — Asuka é muito sensível.

— Sim, tenho certeza. — Kagome sentiu pena do homem obviamente desolado. — Bem, talvez você possa tomar o quarto um pouco mais... romântico.

— Aquele quarto? — Bufando, Tomohiro voltou a olhar para o café.

— Velas — sugeriu Kagome com súbita inspiração quando a sopa foi colocada à sua frente. — Talvez alguém tenha velas.

— Claro, tenho algumas no depósito. — Naoki falou enquanto limpava o balcão. — Sua noiva gosta de velas,Tomo?

— Talvez.

— É claro que gosta. — Kagome o observou. — Que mulher não gosta de velas? E flores — acrescen tou. — Onde podemos arranjar flores?

— Temos alguns copos— de— leite de plástico no quintal — animou-se a garçonete. — Nós os usamos no Natal. Realmente iluminam o lugar.

— Maravilha.

— Você acha que ela vai gostar disso? — Tomohiro questionou Kagome.

— Acho que ela vai ficar emocionada.

— Bem...

— Vou buscar as flores — anunciou Naoki, indo para a porta dos fundos.

Tomohiro inclinou-se e olhou para InuYasha.

— O que você acha?

Esforçando-se para permanecer sério, InuYasha ergueu os olhos da sopa.

— Eu confiaria na opinião das mulheres numa questão como essa.

— Vá em frente, amigo — alguém no fundo da ponta do balcão aconselhou. — Tente.

— Sim. — Decidido, Tomohiro levantou quando Naoki apareceu com os braços cheios.

— Aqui estão, querido. — Ela entregou-lhe três velas em castiçais de plástico e diversos copos-de-leite artificiais. — Vá arrumar sua suíte de lua-de-mel. Sua noiva vai se sentir muito melhor.

— Obrigado. — Ele sorriu para Kagome. — Muito obrigado.

— Boa sorte, Tomohiro — murmurou Kagome, e voltou a se concentrar na sopa. Percebendo o olhar de InuYasha, arqueou a sobrancelha. — Acho que esse é um gesto muito doce.

— Eu não disse uma palavra.

— Nem precisava, seu cínico. — Quando ele sorriu, ela se voltou para o prato. — Tome sua sopa. Algumas pessoas apreciam romance.

— Devo lhe comprar uma outra garrafa de vi nho?

— Não ouse. — Rindo, ela inclinou-se para beijá-lo.

* * *

**MEUS AMORES NÃO ME BATAM!!!**

**Eu sei que deixei a todos esperando, mas foi porque eu estava estudando!!**

**Mil desculpas!**

**Espero que todos tenho gostado do capitulo!**

**Prometo que essa semana posto o Oitavo!!**

**AMOOO VOCES**

**BEIJOCAS!!**


	8. Capítulo 8

****

So pra avisar....TEM HENTAI hhahahahhaha

Pra quem nao tem idade já sabe....apesar de ser inutil eu avisar!

Boa leituraa!!!

* * *

**Oito**

Atrás da mesa, com o fogo queimando ruidosa mente, Kagome trabalhava em ritmo acelerado. Tinha dedicado pesquisas meticulosas e longas horas de reflexão ao caso Walker. A história era quase típica demais. fIrene Walker era jovem e tinha acabado de se formar na faculdade quando casou. O marido nunca permitiu que ela traba lhasse, exigindo que cuidasse da casa, cozinhas se e dedicasse a vida ao conforto dele. Agora que o casamento estava se destruindo, Irene não tinha salário, nenhuma experiência profissional e uma criança para cuidar. Kagome pretendia que sua cliente fosse compensada pelos quatro anos que passara como empregada, cozinheira e anfitriã. O fato de que Irene apanhava do marido deixava Kagome ainda mais determinada a fazer justiça.

_E vou conseguir_, pensou com satisfação, e fechou o livro de advocacia. George Walker vai pagar. Se Irene ao menos continuasse com as sessões de terapia...

Meneando a cabeça, Kagome disse a si mesma para ir devagar. Já estava muito envolvida emo cionalmente no caso de Chad Rutledge. Devia tomar cuidado.

_Chad,_ pensou, pressionando as têmporas por um momento. O caso não estava indo tão bem quanto o de Irene Walker. Kagome já contatara metade dos nomes da lista que ele dera. Até agora, ninguém lhe dera uma prova favorável. Preciso de alguma coisa, pensou, jogando a ca neta de lado. _Tenho de ir ao tribunal com mais do que a história de Chad e meus próprios sentimentos._

Recostando-se na cadeira, olhou para o teto e pensou no caso em questão. Uma bonita estudante universitária, com uma família privilegiada financeiramente. Um garoto de rua com uma atitu de hostil e um temperamento explosivo. Se fosse a palavra de Chad contra a de Beth, Kagome tinha poucas dúvidas de qual seria o resultado. Então, havia a evidência médica, a condição de Beth quando fora admitida na Emergência do hospital, a admissão de Chad de que estivera com ela. Não, Kagome não podia ir ao tribunal com aquilo e espe rar que desse certo. Especialmente quando não confiava inteiramente em seu cliente.

Oh, ele era inocente, não duvidava disso. Mas temia que o garoto perdesse a cabeça se ela pres sionasse Beth, cometendo a loucura de fazer uma confissão em pleno tribunal.

Com um suspiro, Kagome lembrou que ainda possuía alguns nomes na lista de Chad para contatar. De dois deles, só tinha o primeiro nome, o que significava que teria de fazer uma viagem até a universidade e um pequeno trabalho de detetive.

— Kagome?

Distraída, ela olhou para cima.

— Sim, Lucy.

— Vou embora agora, a menos que você preci se de alguma coisa. InuYasha ligou meia hora atrás, dizendo que a reunião acabou, mas que passaria aqui antes de ir para casa.

— Oh. — Kagome não notou o olhar especulativo de Lucy, enquanto mirava o fogo na lareira. — Não, Lucy, pode ir. Preciso terminar algumas coisas. Eu tranco a casa.

— Quer que eu lhe faça um café antes de ir?

— Não, obrigada. — Kagome a fitou. — Boa noite, Lucy.

— Para você, também — murmurou Lucy com um olhar significativo antes de virar-se para o corredor. — Diga a InuYasha que deixei os recados sobre a mesa.

— Certo. — Lucy era muito mais perspicaz do que parecia, pensou ela. Embora InuYasha e Kagome trabalhassem diariamente na mesma casa manten do uma relação profissional e amigável, a mulher mais velha parecia perceber alguma coisa. Kagome perguntou-se se era possível manter o relaciona mento com InuYasha em segredo, e de repente ques tionou por que sentia que isso era necessário.

Pensativa, levantou e andou até a lareira. O fogo estava baixo, e ela adicionou lenha, obser vando os violentos estalos. Talvez suas emoções estivessem assim, brandas e cuidadosas até que InuYasha entrara em sua vida. Agora sabia como era se sentir em chamas, ser tomada por um calor ardente.

Aquilo a assustava. InuYasha tinha a habilidade de fazê-la desejá-lo com uma paixão desinibida e irrestrita. O poder de fazê-la pensar nele nos momentos mais estranhos.

Ele parecia não ter problemas com emoções, ou em demonstrá-las, enquanto Kagome fora treinada a suprimir paixões e controlar os sentimentos. Mesmo agora que já se libertara de muitos medos, ainda estava longe da personalidade aberta de InuYasha. Nunca teria a espontaneidade dele. Ao mesmo tempo que o invejava, não o compreendia completamente. Entendia, contudo, que InuYasha tinha a habilidade de dominar apenas pela força da personalidade.

Talvez por isso ela tivesse insistido que eles mantivessem o relacionamento em nível profissional durante as horas de trabalho. Momentos em que Kagome precisava ter controle sobre suas emoções, seus sentimentos e pensamentos.

Vou me apaixonar se não tomar cuidado, pensou com uma onda de pânico enquanto assistia à lenha nova pegar fogo. Seja não estivesse apaixonada!

Com um gemido de irritação, afastou-se da lareira, então ouviu o telefone da sala dele tocar. Uma olhada no relógio a informou de que eram quase seis horas e os escritórios estavam oficial mente fechados. Dando de ombros, foi até a porta ao lado para atender.

— Escritório de InuYasha Taisho — disse en quanto acendia a luz.

— Ele ainda não voltou? — perguntou uma voz irritada.

— Não, lamento. — Kagome pegou uma caneta e sentou na cadeira de InuYasha. — O sr. Taisho está fora do escritório. Quer deixar recado?

— Onde está esse garoto? — gritou a voz exas perada. — Venho tentando falar com ele à tarde inteira.

— Sinto muito, o sr. Taisho está em uma reunião fora daqui. Quer que eu lhe peça para retornar amanhã?

— Esse garoto nunca pára quieto – murmurou a voz.

— Perdão?

— Hah!

Kagome franziu o cenho.

— Posso anotar seu nome e número, e também um recado se desejar.

— Não é Lucy quem está falando — afirmou o homem de repente. — Onde está Lucy?

Divertida, e um pouco perplexa, Kagome largou a caneta.

— Lucy já foi embora. Aqui é Kagome Houshi. Sou associada do sr. Taisho. Há alguma coisa...

— A irmã de Miroku! — interrompeu a voz. — Tenho desejado conversar um pouco com você, garota. Soube que está trabalhando aí com InuYasha.

— Sim — começou ela confusa. — Conhece meu irmão?

— Se o conheço? — Houve uma explosão de risada. — É claro que o conheço, menina. Permiti que ele casasse com a minha filha, não permiti?

— Oh. — Entendendo quem era, Kagome recosto-se. Não tinha sido avisada sobre Inu Taisho ? — Como vai, sr. Taisho? Já ouvi falar muito do senhor.

— Hah! — exclamou ele. — Você não escuta meu filho, escuta?

Ela riu, brincando com o fio do telefone, sem ciência de que estava relaxando pela primeira vez em oito horas.

— InuYasha fala muito bem do senhor. Lamento que ele não esteja no momento.

— Hum, bem... — Ele parou como se uma idéia tivesse se formado em sua mente. — Você também é advogada, não é?

— Sim, eu me formei em Harvard alguns anos depois de InuYasha.

— Que mundo pequeno! San me contou que você fez as pazes com Miroku. Boa linhagem.

— Bem, sim... — Um pouco confusa pela frase. Kagome parou.

— Os laços de sangue são importantes, sabia?

— Suponho que sim.

— Você não tem de ficar supondo, menina. Precisa manter os laços fortes. Meu aniversário está chegando — anunciou ele sem uma pausa.

— Parabéns.

— Eu não queria fazer nada, mas minha esposa adora uma festa. Não gosto de desapontá-la.

— Não — concordou Kagome, sorrindo. — É claro que não gosta.

— Ela sente falta das crianças, sabe? Cada um foi para um lado — murmurou ele em tom melancólico. E não há netos.

— Ah — murmurou Kagome, sem saber o que dizer.

— Alguns netinhos para que ela mime nos anos de inverno — continuou InuTaisho com um suspiro. — Mas quando as crianças pensam nas necessidades dos pais?

— Bem...

— Izaoi quer todas as crianças aqui no próximo fim de semana — interrompeu ele. — Uma reunião de família. Queremos que InuYasha traga você.

— Obrigada, sr. Taisho, eu...

— InuTaisho, garota. Afinal, você é parte da família agora. Os Taishos cuidam de sua família.

—Tenho certeza que sim — replicou ela, então riu. — Eu adoraria ir ao seu aniversário, InuTaisho.

— Ótimo. Está combinado, então. Diga a InuYasha que a mãe dele o quer aqui na sexta à noite. Advogada também, não? Isso é conveniente. Sexta à noite, Kagome.

— Sim. — Meio confusa, Kagome se despediu. — Boa noite, InuTaisho.

Ela desligou com a estranha sensação de que tinha concordado com muito mais do que passar um fim de semana no litoral de Hiroshima franzino o cenho, pensou sobre a conversa. Parecia que InuTaisho era tão excêntrico quanto a lenda dizia.

O quanto InuYasha seria parecido com InuTaisho? Certamente, tinha herdado a habilidade do pai em dominar a conversa quando queria. E havia alguma coisa na risada. E o que era aquilo de boa linhagem?

Ouvindo a porta da frente se abrir, Kagome levantou e foi para o topo da escada.

— Olá.

InuYasha olhou para cima.

— Oi.

Reconhecendo a fadiga na única sílaba, Kagome desceu e se aproximou.

— Como foi?

Ele pendurou o casaco num cabide do hall.

— Três horas com Ginnie Day.

Kagome não precisava de mais. Erguendo aí mãos, começou a massagear-lhe os ombros.

— Você não gosta dela — afirmou quando InuYasha deu um suspiro.

— Não, não gosto. Ela é mimada, egoísta vaidosa. Tem a cortesia de uma garota de cinco anos.

—Deve ter sido uma tarde muito prazerosa — brincou Kagome.

InuYasha riu e levou as mãos para os pulsos dela.

— Não preciso gostar da mulher, apenas tenho de defende-la. Seria mais fácil se a própria Ginnie não fosse a melhor arma do promotor. Não há uma maneira de fazer o júri simpatizar com a ré. A maior parte das emoções estará do lado de quem a acusa, e eu terei de lidar somente com a lei.

— Você vai a julgamento — disse Kagome.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de InuYasha quan do assentiu em concordância.

— Eu preferia apresentar esse tipo de caso a um juiz. Quando disse a Ginnie, ela teve um chilique e me despediu. — Rindo da expressão ultrajada de Kagome, ele segurou-lhe o rosto, de pois a beijou. — Por cinco minutos — acrescentou. Ela pode ser rude, mas não é estúpida.

— Ela teria uma lição se você tivesse aceitado a dispensa e partido.

— Você faria isso?

Kagome sorriu.

— Não, mas teria ficado tentada. Seu trabalho acabou por hoje?

— Sim. — Ele deslizou as mãos para a cintura dela e a abraçou.

— Então, pegue seu casaco — ordenou Kagome num impulso que a teria surpreendido semanas antes. — Vou leva-lo para jantar. E depois, para minha casa.

— Sério?

— Sério. — Kagome pegou o próprio casaco e entregou-lhe o dele.

InuYasha a estudou, notando que os olhos escuros estavam tão confiantes quanto as palavras. Tocou-lhe os cabelos.

— Gosto do seu estilo, advogada.

— Taisho — retornou Kagome abotoando o casaco —, você ainda não viu nada.

Vermelha de frio e segurando uma garrafa de champanhe gelado, Kagome abriu a porta de seu apartamento. O jantar os relaxara, afastando da mente as exigências do trabalho e as pessoas envolvidas nos casos judiciais. Agora, eram apenas um homem e uma mulher com vidas e problemas próprios.

— Vou pegar os copos — declarou Kagome, entregando a garrafa a InuYasha.

Ele olhou para o rótulo.

— Suponho que você pretende me confundir com champanhe.

Voltando com duas taças, ela sorriu.

— Estou contando com isso. Por que não abre logo?

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, InuYasha rasgou o alumínio do topo da garrafa.

— Posso não ser manipulado tão facilmente quanto você pensa.

— Oh, não? — Ela colocou as taças sobre a mesa, então, aproximou-se e removeu-lhe o casaco. Dessa vez, não iria ser conduzida, iria conduzir. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior, enquan to desatava o nó da gravata. Quando sentiu os braços dele a circularem, afastou-se, mantendo os lábios quase colados aos de InuYasha. — Que tal aquele champanhe?

— Nós já não o bebemos?

Com uma risada baixa, ela segurou a ponta da gravata entre o polegar e o indicador.

— Não. — Lentamente, Kagome tirou-lhe a gra vata e jogou-a de lado. Sentiu um rápido tremor com o próprio ato e perguntou-se se ele também sentira. — Por que não serve? — sugeriu, abrindo os três primeiros botões da camisa dele. — Vou colocar uma música.

Enquanto atravessava a sala, Kagome tirou os sapatos. Ligou o aparelho de som em volume baixo, de modo que o blues que tocava não pas sava de um sussurro. Quando diminuiu as luzes, InuYasha olhou-a para vê-la retirando o blazer.

— Acho que estou numa situação difícil — dis se ele, enchendo as taças.

Com uma risadinha, Kagome se aproximou.

— Você _está _numa situação difícil. — Pegando uma taça, ela sentou no sofá e puxou InuYasha par seu lado. — Dificílima — acrescentou, mordiscando-lhe a orelha.

—Talvez eu deva me colocar inteiramente em suas mãos. — Virando a cabeça, ele encontrou-lhe a boca, mas ela só permitiu que InuYasha a saboreasse brevemente.

— Essa é a minha idéia. — Kagome brindou com InuYasha e tomou um gole do champanhe. — Eu já lhe disse que você me fascina? — perguntou, ela quanto brincava com as curvas da orelha dele.

— Não. E eu, já lhe disse? — InuYasha ergueu mão para aconchegá-la a seu corpo, mas ela a pegou na sua.

— Sim. — Vagarosamente, Kagome levou a mão de InuYasha até os lábios, pressionando-os contra a palma. Esta noite, seria toda mulher, apenas uma mulher. — Mãos fortes. Uma das primeiras coisas que notei foi que suas mãos não eram suaves como eu esperava. Imaginei a sensação delas em minha pele. — Ela entrelaçou os dedos nos delee levou a taça aos lábios novamente.

Sentindo o desejo tomar conta do corpo, InuYasha a encarou. Ela o estava hipnotizando. Nãosabia que Kagome tinha tal capacidade, e o sentimento o deixou queimando e estranhamente fraco.

Na luz parca, os olhos dela estavam escuros e misteriosos, com uma expressão sedutora que o abalou desde o primeiro instante.

— Kagome...

— Então há sua boca — continuou ela, roçando os lábios de leve sobre os de InuYasha. — Da primei ra vez que você me beijou, eu não podia pensar em mais nada — sussurrou, inclinando a cabeça quando ele pensou em aprofundar o beijo. — Às vezes excitante, outras, incrivelmente gentil. Eu poderia passar horas e horas somente beijando você. — Mas afastou-se e deu um gole do cham panhe.

— Kagome. — Sua voz era baixa quando lhe segurou a nuca e puxou-a para mais perto.

Kagome manteve a distância com uma mão so bre o peito dele. Mais tempo, pensou. Queria explorar mais o poder que acabara de desco brir.

— Gosto dos seus olhos. Âmbar brilhante. — Ela podia sentir o desejo de InuYasha nos dedos pressionados em sua pele. Sempre que a tocava, ele tinha o controle. Dessa vez, o controle seria seu, pensou. — Gosto da maneira como eles escurecem quando você me quer. Posso ver isso agora. Você está tenso.— Quando sentiu o coração disparado violenta mente contra sua palma, o próprio coração ace lerou. — Beba seu champanhe e relaxe.

Com o corpo pulsando, ele encontrou o desa fio nos olhos de Kagome. Com muito esforço, soltou-lhe a nuca e lutou contra a primeira onda de desejo. Ela pretendia enlouquecê-lo, e saben do disso, InuYasha determinou-se a recuperar algum controle.

—Você sabe que quero você. E sabe que eu a terei.

— Talvez. — Ela sorriu e balançou os cabelos. O aroma sedutor pareceu envolvê-lo. — Quando penso em fazer amor com você, penso em tempestades. — Preguiçosamente, Kagome correu um dedo pela frente da camisa dele, então abriu o resto dos botões. — Estranho, nunca tenho a imagem de nada plácido quando penso em você. — Deslizou as mãos pelo peito nu, descendo bem devagar.

— Se você quer que eu seja gentil — InuYasha conseguiu sussurrar —, este não é o caminho.

— Falei que era isso o que eu queria? — Observando-o, Kagome tomou-lhe a boca, dessa vez deixando que o beijo se alongasse.

Atordoado de prazer, InuYasha entrelaçou as duas mãos nos cabelos dela e aprofundou o beijo. Com a respiração já irregular, alcançou o zíper nas costas do vestido de Kagome.

_Ainda não_, Kagome disse a si mesma, enquanto a paixão começava a consumi-la. Queria algo mais naquela noite. Queria mais alguns momentos de controle. Sentindo o vestido se afrouxar, afastou-se.

— Kagome... — começou InuYasha gemendo, mas ela esquivou-se e se levantou.

— Você não quer mais champanhe? — pergun tou, servindo o próprio copo.

Num movimento rápido, InuYasha levantou e agarrou-lhe o braço.

— Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero.

Uma outra onda de excitação a percorreu, e Kagome manteve o tom de voz baixo.

— Sim. — Impulsivamente, bebeu o conteúdo da taça num gole só. — Um drinque tão refinado. Leve-me para a cama — convidou aproximando-se. — E faça amor comigo.

Quando o último fio de controle desapareceu, InuYasha a puxou para seus braços. A taça caiu no tapete e rolou pela sala.

— Aqui — exigiu ele. — E agora. — beijando-a, arrastou-a para o chão.

As mãos másculas pareciam estar por todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, testando, explorando, enquanto a boca fundia-se à dele. Kagome se glorificou naquilo, o corpo respondendo de ma neira selvagem.

Ela removeu a camisa de InuYasha, e quando ele liberou-lhe a boca brevemente, Kagome mordiscou-lhe o ombro de leve.

Gemendo, InuYasha despia-a totalmente, sentindo a pele quente e maravilhosa contra a sua. Seu cor po estava em chamas, fazendo-o agir rapidamente, com desespero. Achava que tinha sentido prazer antes, mas nada podia se comparar aquilo.

Kagome estava nua sob ele, as curvas arredon dadas enlouquecendo-o. A música sussurrada parecia pulsar vigorosamente agora. E o aroma feminino e único prometia pura paixão.

Então, ele a possuiu com uma força que a fez gritar seu nome. InuYasha a beijou, abafando os sons, enquanto a amava com uma intensidade indescritível. Nada mais existia no mundo, e ele não queria nada mais. Pegos na espiral da tem pestade, eles se movimentaram em ritmo aluci nante até que as forças foram se esvaecendo de seus corpos satisfeitos. Com algo parecido com dor, InuYasha sentiu a sanidade retornar.

Entretanto, ainda não podia se mover. Com o rosto enterrado nos cabelos dela, respirava com dificuldade. Estava tremendo, percebeu com uma onda de medo. Nenhuma mulher, nenhuma pai xão jamais o fizera tremer. _O que Kagome estava fazendo com ele?_, perguntou-se, enquanto ten tava recuperar o fôlego. A última coisa de que se lembrava claramente era de tê-la puxado para o chão. Todo o resto, foram sensações. Eles podiam ter ficado deitados ali por dez minutos ou por horas. Nem mesmo agora que o desespero pas sara, podia raciocinar.

_Ele a machucara?_ Estivera quase violento quando a arrastara para o chão. Tinha perdido todo o senso e espaço naquele momento.

InuYasha levantou a cabeça para fita-la. Os olhos de Kagome estavam abertos, mas as pálpebras pe sadas pareciam sonolentas. Apele tinha o brilho da paixão que haviam compartilhado. Incrivel mente, sentiu o desejo despertar de novo. Abai xando a cabeça para os cabelos dela, respirou fundo. Precisava de um minuto para recompor-se, ou a possuiria como um louco mais uma vez.

Kagome acariciou-lhe as costas. Vira algo nos olhou de InuYasha que nunca esperara: vulnerabili dade. E mesmo agora, aconchegada ao corpo forte, não estava certa se o queria vulnerável. Sentir isso apenas reforçava sua própria fraque za. Devagar e com muito sucesso, InuYasha escala ra as paredes de suas defesas. E as coisas não eram tão simples agora.

Quando InuYasha ergueu a cabeça de novo, os olhos escondiam os segredos.

— Você é uma mulher surpreendente, Kagome. — Ele a beijou levemente nos lábios.

— Porquê?

— Toda essa paixão, todo esse... fogo. Em uma mulher que se esforça tanto para ser fria... com posta. Você queria me enlouquecer, não que ria?

Ela suspirou quando a boca de InuYasha deslizou por seu pescoço. Sentia-se triunfante. Descobri ra mais um lado de Kagome Houshi.

— Eu consegui enlouquecê-lo.

Ele sorriu contra sua pele antes de levantar a cabeça novamente.

— Vamos tomar aquele champanhe agora antes que eu a leve para cama, como você pediu. — InuYasha serviu a taça sobre a mesa, então ofereceu-lhe.

— Parece que você perdeu a outra taça. Vamos compartilhar essa.

Sentando-se, Kagome saboreou o gosto da be bida.

— Está ainda mais gostoso agora — murmurou, passando o copo para ele.

—Como você disse, um drinque refinado. — InuYasha levou uma das mãos aos cabelos dela e acariciou-os. — Kagome, passe esse fim de semana na minha casa. Podemos comer, assistir a filmes, brincar no sofá. Ambos estaremos sob muita pres são pelas próximas semanas com a aproximação do julgamento. Talvez demore um bom tempo para que possamos ficar juntos assim de novo.

A imagem que ele descreveu era tentadora... e assustadora. Mais um passo na intimidade. Embora uma parte sua quisesse recuar, ela não pôde resistir.

— Não posso pensar em nada melhor... Oh, espere. Seu pai.

InuYasha riu, então deu um gole do champanhe antes de passar-lhe a taça.

— O que meu pai tem a ver com isso?

— Ele ligou. Esqueci de lhe contar. — Ela bebeu um pouco, os olhos sorrindo. — Acredito que recebemos uma intimação.

— Verdade? — InuYasha traçou-lhe a curva do ombro.

— Para o fim de semana — confidenciou Kagome, rindo quando o dedo dele parou.

— Fim de semana?

— O aniversário de seu pai: — Inclinando-se contra ele, Kagome encheu a taça novamente. — Ele não queria festa, mas sua mãe...

— É claro. Meu pai, nada exigente, iria passar o dia do aniversário como qualquer outro dia do ano. Só vai aceitar uma festa porque minha mãe quer. E, naturalmente, só vai receber parentes porque é assim que ela espera.

Kagome riu.

— Bem, foi muito gentil da parte dele me in cluir no convite. Estou ansiosa para ir. Gostei de falar com seu pai, embora a conversa tenha sido meio confusa.

— Como? — InuYasha traçou-lhe a orelha com a língua.

— Hum... Ele disse alguma coisa sobre Miroku e eu sermos de boa linhagem. InuYasha... — Quando ele mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo, ela perdeu a linha de raciocínio.

— O que mais? — murmurou ele, satisfeito que a voz de Kagome estava instável e o corpo flexível contra o seu. Dessa vez, eles iriam fazer amor devagar, saboreando cada momento.

— Alguma coisa sobre ser conveniente que nós dois somos advogados. — De alguma maneira, ela estava aninhada nos braços de InuYasha, as mãos fortes alisando-lhe o corpo. E estava rendida.

— Entendo. — InuYasha continuou as carícias. — San já lhe contou como ela e Miroku se conhe ceram?

— O quê? — Com os olhos já fechados e o cor po se derretendo, Kagome mal conseguia raciocinar. — Não, ela não me contou. InuYasha, faça amor comigo.

InuYasha perguntou-se como ela reagiria quando soubesse que o pai dele havia armado um encon tro entre San e Miroku na esperança de formar um par. Como reagiria quando soubesse que InuTaisho não hesitava em dar uma mãozinha quando sentia que encontrara o par ceiro ideal para um de seus filhos. E que Kagome certamente seria ideal. Perguntou-se, enquanto roçava-lhe a boca com a sua, como se sentia em relação à idéia.

Mas não era uma noite para reflexões, decidiu quando Kagome circulou-lhe o pescoço.

Levantando-se, pegou-a nos braços e a levou para a cama.

* * *

**Postando rápido e rasteiro!**

**Galera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amo voces to amando as reviews!**

**Brigada galera!**

**Besos**


	9. Capítulo 9

****

Ta certo, não nada a dizer! Apenas que eu fui uma relaxada e vou entender se vocês me odiarem por resto de minha linda vida.

Eu simplesmente me esqueci da fic! (Pelo menos estou sendo sincera!) e tentarei nãon fazer mais isso!

Bom, mil desculpas AGAIN!

Besos

* * *

Nove

Kagome estava sentada atrás de sua mesa, olhando para o fogo na lareira, e segurando o processo de Irene Walker.

Não podia acreditar naquilo. As acusações tinham sido retiradas, a ação de divórcio cance lada.

Olhando para baixo, viu o cheque que fora deixado em sua mesa. Irene tinha decidido dar uma outra chance ao marido.

Ele se arrepende tanto de ter me machucado, dissera em tom apologético. _E prometeu que isso nunca mais vai acontecer._

_Nunca mais vai acontecer!_, pensou Kagome, largando a pasta. Irene Walker vivia num mundo de sonhos, e o próximo pesadelo poderia deixá-la com mais do que algumas manchas roxas e den tes quebrados.

_Todo aquele trabalho, todas as horas de pes quisa cuidadosa para nada!,_pensou Kagome irrita da. E mais cedo ou mais tarde, Irene voltaria para começar tudo de novo.

A frustração levou Kagome à janela para obser var os galhos cobertos de branco._Como Irene podia amar o marido depois de tudo o que ele lhe fizera? Como podia voltar para aquele tipo de vida?, _pensou com um suspiro.

Houve uma batida à porta, mas ela continuou olhando pela janela.

— Sim?

— Momento ruim? — perguntou InuYasha, atraves sando a soleira, mas não se aproximando.

Kagome virou-se e foi para a mesa pegar o ar quivo.

— Irene Walker acaba de se reconciliar com o marido.

InuYasha olhou para a pasta, então para a expres são raivosa de Kagome.

— Entendo.

— Como ela pode ser tão tola? — Kagome abandonou o arquivo sobre a mesa e andou até a lareira. — Ele a procura com algumas flores, pede clemência e a convence de que é um homem bom.

InuYasha foi para a mesa, notando o cheque.

— Talvez ele seja.

— Está brincando? — exclamou ela, virando-se.

— Por que algumas semanas de separação fariam alguma diferença? Ela já o deixou antes.

— Mas nunca tinha entrado com o processo de divórcio — apontou ele. — Isso e a ameaça de uma ação criminosa podem fazer um homem refletir muito.

— Oh, ele refletiu — concordou Kagome amarga mente. — Não, ele não queria enfrentar a possi bilidade de uma sentença de prisão, não queria perder a esposa e o filho, e uma boa porção de sua renda. Mas o que fez para merecer miseri córdia? Nada! — Kagome começou a andar pela sala. — Ele não concordou com terapia de casal. Ela diz que o marido não quer que os problemas deles se tornem públicos. Irene queima a carne, ele bate nela na frente dos vizinhos, mas não quer discutir o problema com um profissional! — Kagome sentou. — E como ela pode amar alguém que periodicamente a usa como um saco de pancadas?

— Você acha que ela o ama? — questionou InuYasha.

— Por que mais aceitaria essa situação?

— Talvez tenha medo de ficar sozinha. — Agachando-se na frente de Kagome, ele pegou-lhe a mão. — Amor é uma forte motivação, mas nem sempre é o motivo para ficar com alguém quan do a relação é dolorosa.

—Talvez não... eu não sei. — Não entendia o amor, pensou Kagome, uma vez que não tivera de lidar com isso pela maior parte de sua vida. Mas parecia que o amor era uma emoção que trans formava uma pessoa inteligente numa tola. — Ire ne acha que ama o marido. E por causa disso, está arriscando tudo.

— Somos advogados, não psicólogos — ele a re lembrou. — O problema de Irene Walker não é mais legal.

— Eu sei. — Kagome apertou-lhe a mão. — Mas é tão frustrante saber que eu poderia ter sido útil e agora...

— Agora você arquiva os papéis de Irene e es quece o caso. — InuYasha a olhou longamente. — Não há outra escolha.

— É complicado.

— Mas é necessário. Nós só podemos aconse lhar em bases legais, Kagome. Só podemos traba lhar com a lei.

— Por que não escolhemos uma profissão mais simples? — murmurou ela. —Alguma coisa menos dolorosa? Parece tão básico do lado de fora... o certo e o errado de acordo com a lei. — Com um suspiro, meneou a cabeça. — Mas de repente, pessoas são envolvidas e não é mais tão simples. Eu queria ajudá-la, InuYasha.

— Você não pode ajudar uma pessoa, a menos que ela esteja preparada para ser ajudada.

— E Irene Walker não está preparada para isso — concluiu Kagome com tristeza.

Como podia explicar que via o caso Walker como seu primeiro fracasso tanto profissional quanto pessoalmente? Kagome sentira que libertar Irene da escravidão, de alguma maneira, simbo lizaria sua própria libertação de um outro tipo de domínio. O de Irene era físico, o seu emociona nenhum dos dois saudáveis.

—Eu estava pronta para ajudá-la — declarou. — Precisava ajudá-la.

InuYasha viu então a vulnerabilidade nos olhos dela que o fazia tanto querer protegê-la quanto fugir. Após um momento de silêncio, murmurou:

— Você não pode continuar traçando paralelos, Kagome.

Ela se fechou instantaneamente.

— Tenho de trabalhar isso em mim.

— Nós todos temos — concordou ele. —Defendi um garoto uma vez que foi acusado de causar acidentes porque bebia e usava drogas. Consegui livrá-lo da cadeia. Três meses depois, ele bateu o carro e matou o passageiro. — Os olhos dele entristeceram com a memória. — Uma menina de 17 anos.

— Oh, InuYasha. — Sem saber o que dizer, Kagome pegou-lhe a mão.

— Todos carregam uma bagagem, Kagome. Po demos apenas dar o melhor de nós e esperar que dê certo. Quando algo sai errado, devemos es quecer.

— Você tem toda razão. — Deliberadamente, ela pegou o arquivo Walker e guardou-o na gaveta da mesa. — Caso encerrado.

— Lucy disse que você tem mais dois clientes que virão na próxima semana.

Esforçando-se, Kagome reprimiu a depressão e o fitou.

— Lidei com eles quando trabalhava para Bar clay. Eles devem ter ficado satisfeitos.

InuYasha sorriu.

— Satisfeita consigo mesma?

— Bem, afinal, eles estão vindo a mim, não a Barclay, Stevens e Fitz.

Endireitando o corpo, ele tocou-lhe os ombros. A tensão desaparecera.

— Você vai ficar muito ocupada.

— Espero que sim. — Com um sorriso, Kagome também levantou e o circulou pela cintura. — Para me tornar a melhor advogada da costa oeste, preciso de clientes.

— Isso ajuda. — InuYasha deu-lhe um beijinho no nariz, então consultou o relógio de pulso. — En quanto isso... são 4h15 de sexta-feira.

— Tão tarde? — Kagome sorriu. — Fiquei refletindo por muito tempo.

— As reflexões acabaram por hoje?

— Com certeza.

— Então vamos. Meu pai vai reclamar durante uma hora se nos atrasarmos.

— Não me diga que está preocupado com uma bronca? — Kagome riu e pegou a bolsa.

— Você não conhece meu pai — replicou ele, conduzindo-a para a porta.

Kagome achou a viagem relaxante e rápida. InuYasha estava certo, dizendo-lhe para arquivar e es quecer o caso Walker. E pelo final de semana, iria tirar Chad Rutledge e os outros casos da mente.

Estava ansiosa para rever Miroku, sem nenhuma das dúvidas e dores que levara consigo para Atlantic City. Talvez, agora, pudessem ser sim plesmente irmãos. Uma família... embora não como o clã Taisho.

Era natural pensar neles como um clã. Kagome testemunhara o relacionamento íntimo entre InuYasha e a irmã. E o telefonema de InuTaisho refor çava a idéia de que os Taishos eram uma família em cada sentido da palavra. Ela intrigou-se com a idéia. O que sabia de relacionamentos familiares, afinal?

Em Hiroshima, InuYasha Taisho era um advo gado dinâmico e bem-sucedido, com uma repu tação de vencer e conquistar mulheres. Em Hiroshima, Kagome era sua amante e sua associada. No Castelo do Oeste, InuYasha era filho e irmão. Kagome conhecia muito pouco esse lado dele. Seria dife rente? Com certeza, pensou. Na casa da tia, Kagome sempre fora uma pessoa diferente, seguin do um conjunto de regras. Pela lógica, o mesmo deveria acontecer com InuYasha.

Conforme o carro subia a serra, ela começou a ouvir o barulho das ondas do mar. Por um momento, perdeu-se naquilo, apreciando as pedras e a espuma branca. Mas quando olhou para cima novamente, deparou-se com uma nova imagem.

A casa era cinza contra o céu de inverno. Enorme e com a estrutura de uma fortaleza, es tava posicionada de costas para a água. Havia uma aura de conto de fadas sobre a propriedade, isolada, imponente, com dezenas de janelas iluminadas. Era magnífica, e descaradamente pretensiosa. Literalmente um castelo.

— Oh, InuYasha, é adorável! — Kagome inclinou-se para frente quando o Jaguar se aproximou. — Que lugar maravilhoso para crescer. É o mais parecido com um castelo feudal que já vi fora dos livros.

— Meu pai vai ficar encantado com você. — Ele a fitou com um sorriso. — Nem todos têm essa impressão na primeira olhada. — Meu pai possui algumas... manias. Construiu a casa para agradar a si mesmo.

— Não posso pensar numa razão melhor. — Ela inclinou a cabeça para ver o topo da torre. Havia uma bandeira balançando ao vento. Kagome não precisava ver as cores para saber que era uma bandeira com o brasão da família. — Você deve ter adorado cres cer aqui.

— Sim. — Era estranho, pensou InuYasha, que a reação de Kagome lhe desse tanto prazer quanto alívio. — Nós todos adorávamos. Tudo na casa é em grande escala, corredores largos, tetos altos e lareiras tão grandes que serviam de esconderi jo nas brincadeiras infantis. Arcos góticos, pila res de granito e uma adega que parece um cala bouço. Costumávamos brincar de O calabouço sinistro embaixo. Cheios de monstros que nós os chamávamos de Yokais maus. Nós éramos Yokais bons. Ah – lembrou sentindo um ar de nostalgia – Nós tínhamos poderes especiais. Sempre arrumava um pretexto para encher a cara de Seshoumaru de socos.

— Oh, que crianças adoráveis vocês devem ter sido.

— Gosto de pensar que éramos criativos.

Rindo, ela voltou a atenção para a casa.

— Deve ser difícil ficar longe daqui.

— Não, porque você sabe que pode voltar quando quiser, e a casa sempre estará aí. Há memórias em cada cômodo. — InuYasha virou o carro num caminho circular e parou. — Talvez eu deva avisá-la de que por dentro é exatamente o que você esperaria vendo de fora.

— Com calabouço e tudo. — Kagome desceu do carro. — Ótimo.

— Mais tarde, pegamos as malas. — Ele segurou-lhe a mão e foi em direção aos degraus de granito.

Sobre a porta, havia uma aldrava de latão no formato de uma cabeça de um cachorro mitológico que possuía uma marca em forma de lua na testa. InuYasha bateu-a contra a madeira, enquanto lia a inscrição sobre ela.

— _Soberana é a minha raça._

— Estou impressionada.

— É claro que está. — Inclinando-se, ele tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus, antes de aprofundar o beijo.

Instintivamente, ela envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e se aconchegou ao corpo quente.

— É uma boa maneira de espantar o frio.

Kagome girou a cabeça ao som da voz. Encos tado contra a porta, um homem alto com pele branca, feições finas porém marcadas e uma boca escultural.

— É a única maneira — replicou InuYasha, e deu um leve soco no ombro esquedo no homem. — Meu irmão, Sesshoumaru — disse a Kagome, e a conduziu para dentro. — Kagome Houshi.

Kagome apertou-lhe a mão firme e o estudou. Havia alguma coisa no olhar intenso de Sesshoumaru que a lembrava muito de InuYasha, embora não houves se quase nenhuma semelhança física entre os dois.

— E bom ter você aqui, Kagome — disse Sesshoumaru com um meio sorriso de boas-vindas. — Todos estão no Salão Trono.

Quando Kagome franziu o cenho, InuYasha riu e tirou-lhe o casaco.

— Um termo familiar para uma das salas de estar. — Cuidadosamente, pendurou os casacos sobre um suporte entalhado perto da escada. — San está aqui?

— Ela e Miroku já estavam acomodados quando eu cheguei — respondeu Sesshoumaru.

— Bem, acho que isso me coloca no topo da lista, então.

Sesshoumaru concordou movimentando os longos cabelos loiros, iluminando as feições bonitas.

— Sim.

InuYasha passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Kagome enquanto eles desciam o hall.

— Espero que o fato de ter trazido Kagome possa me redimir. — Ele olhou para o irmão. — Você veio sozinho?

— E já recebi o sermão — disse Sesshoumaru. — _Um homem de 35 anos sem uma esposa... _— ele imi tou o pai. — Estou desacreditado.

— Melhor você do que eu — murmurou InuYasha.

— Posso saber do que vocês estão falando? — perguntou Kagome com um sorriso intrigado.

InuYasha a olhou.

— Você logo vai descobrir.

Antes que Kagome pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ouviu o som de uma voz ecoando das pa redes:

— O garoto deveria vir visitar a mãe com mais frequência. As crianças hoje em dia são impos síveis. O que você acha dos ancestrais e das gerações que virão? Onde está o orgulho em nome da família?

InuYasha parou à entrada da sala de estar, a mão ainda sobre os ombros de Kagome.

Dizer que a sala era impressionante não ex pressaria a verdade completa. Tinha as dimensões de um salão de baile, com um enorme tapete colorido que ia de parede a parede. No final, uma gigantesca lareira de pedra esquentava o ambien te. As janelas iam do chão ao teto em um dos lados. As cortinas eram vermelhas e pesadas, mas estavam abertas, de modo que o fogo dançava no reflexo dos vidros.

Os móveis eram góticos e de tamanho propor cional à sala. Sobre uma mesa, jazia um vaso ornado de porcelana. Ao lado da lareira de pedra, havia uma estátua de um chacal de tama nho humano.

Embora houvesse dúzias de cadeiras e sofás espalhados, a família estava agrupada em volta de uma cadeira alta e curvada como um trono, estofada com o mesmo tecido vermelho do tape te e das cortinas. Nela estava sentado um homem raivo de barba, com feições fortes e extremamen te bonitas. Havia uma mulher a seu lado, com estrutura delicada e cabelos castanhos levemente grisalhos. Enquanto InuTaisho continuava com as reclamações, a esposa bordava alguma coisa no colo com expressão amena.

À esquerda, Sango estava curvada num sofá largo de couro, Miroku a seu lado, brincando dis traidamente com os cabelos da esposa.

_Eles são a corte de InuTaisho_, pensou Kagome ob servando o homem magnífico beber um gole de seu drinque antes de continuar:

— Querer que as crianças compareçam ao ani versário do pai não é pedir muito. Pode ser meu último aniversário — acrescentou ele, olhando para a filha.

— Você diz isso todos os anos — comentou InuYasha antes que Sango respondesse.

— É uma ameaça tradicional — declarou Sango, levantando para cumprimentar o irmão. Ela o abraçou amorosamente e beijou-lhe o rosto, an tes de virar para abraçar Kagome. — Que bom que você veio — murmurou, então pegando-lhe as mãos.

Kagome sentiu-se acolhida pelo carinho. No entanto, as demonstrações físicas de afeto dos Taishos a assustavam um pouco, deixando-a incerta se era capaz de retribuí-las.

— Estou feliz que tenha vindo. Você está linda.

Com uma risada, Sango lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

— Vou servir drinques para vocês. Ajude-me, Sesshoumaru, você também precisa de um.

— Kagome.

Virando-se, Kagome viu Miroku parado a seu lado. Feliz, mas meio sem graça, olhou-o. Seu irmão pegou-lhe as mãos nas suas.

— Vai me dar um beijo, irmãzinha?

_Ele estava perguntando para lhe dar a chance de recuar,_pensou Kagome, focando os lindos olhos ametista. Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios. E, de repente, não estava mais sem graça.

— É bom ver você, Miroku. — Num impulso, envolveu os braços em volta dele e o abraçou apertado. — É tão bom ver você.

Miroku beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, retribuindo o abraço enquanto desviava os olhos para InuYasha. Sentiu alguma coisa... o instinto que o informa va que duas pessoas eram íntimas.

InuYasha leu a expressão de Miroku facilmente e permaneceu silencioso. Lembrava-se exatamente de como tinha se sentido quando encontrara Sango compartilhando o quarto de Miroku. Irri tado, possessivo, protetor... todos os sentimentos que um irmão mais velho tem quando subitamente descobre o parceiro da irmã diante de seus olhos. A amizade dos dois homens era antiga, mas o destino os atraíra para as irmãs de um e de outro. Os laços de amizade e sanguíneos eram fortes em InuYasha e em Miroku.

— InuYasha. — Miroku manteve Kagome a seu lado por um momento, enquanto tentava acomodar as emoções.

— Bem, você vai manter a garota na soleira da porta ou vai trazê-la para dentro? — resmungou InuTaisho impaciente e levantou. — Deixe-me dar uma olhada na sua irmã, Miroku. San, meu copo está vazio.

— É bom ver você, também — disse InuYasha, atravessando a sala.

— Hah! — exclamou InuTaisho, dando-lhe um olhar sério. InuYasha sorriu para o pai, até que InuTaisho caiu na gargalhada. — Garoto desrespeitoso. — Ele puxou o filho para um abraço de urso e deu-lhe três tapas nas costas. — Você está atrasado. Sua mãe temeu que não viesse.

— Contanto que eu não tenha perdido o jantar. — InuYasha afastou-se do pai e foi ao encontro de Izaoi.

— Então, você é Kagome. — InuTaisho segurou-lhe os dois ombros com firmeza. — Uma garota bo nita. Alta, forte... E se parece com o irmão.

— Obrigada, InuTaisho— murmurou Kagome. — Gostei muito que você me incluiu no seu fim de semana familiar.

— Ah, mas você é parte da família agora, certo? — Ele virou Kagome para a esposa. — Uma garota muito bonita, não é, Izaoi?

— Adorável — concordou Izaoi, então estendeu as mãos. — Não o deixe fazê-la sentir como uma raridade num leilão, Kagome. É apenas um hábito de InuTaisho. Venha sentar-se.

— Uma raridade num leilão? — perguntou InuTaisho. — Que tipo de conversa é essa?

— Conversa direta — replicou InuYasha casualmen te quando sentou no braço do sofá ao lado da mãe. — Obrigado, San — agradeceu o drinque à irmã.

InuTaisho pigarreou e voltou para sua cadeira tipo trono.

— Então, temos outra advogada na família — co meçou ele. — Tenho grande respeito pela lei, com dois filhos advogados. É claro que Sesshoumaru está tão ocupado com a política que não tem tempo para mais nada.

— Você está no topo da lista agora — sussurrou InuYasha para o irmão, que deu de ombros.

— E você cursou a Harvard, também — afirmou InuTaisho entre goles do drinque. Que coincidência! Mundo pequeno, muito pequeno! — Ele olhou brevemente para o filho mais novo. — E agora vocês dois são sócios.

— Não somos sócios — InuYasha e Kagome falaram ao mesmo tempo, então se entreolharam.

— Não são? — O sorriso de seu pai era muito brando, pensou InuYasha. — De onde eu tirei essa idéia? Bem... — Voltando-se para Kagome, deu-lhe um sorriso paternal.

— San me contou que você cresceu em Hiroshima, Kagome interrompeu Izaoi, enquanto recomeçava seu bordado. — Conhece a família Ozawa?

—Minha tia é amiga de Yuka Ozawa.

— Sim, Yuka e o marido, Tomohiro. Pessoas es tranhas. — Izaoi sorriu. — Realmente gostam de jogar _Go*._

Uma risada escapou de Kagome antes que pu desse conter. Olhando para cima, viu a piscada rápida da mãe de InuYasha.

— Detesto o jogo — continuou Izaoi, dando um ponto no bordado. — Talvez porque eu seja mui to ruim nisso.

— Não — corrigiu InuYasha. —Você é ruim no jogo porque o detesta.

— Os Ozawa têm três netos, se não estou enga nado. — InuTaisho estreitou os olhos ao redor da sala. — Como você se sente sobre crianças, Kagome?

— Crianças? — Ela ouviu a risada abafada de Sesshoumaru, e InuYasha praguejando baixinho. — Bem, não tenho muita experiência com elas.

— Onde estaríamos sem crianças? — indagou InuTaisho, inclinando-se para a frente. — Para nos dar o senso de continuidade, de responsabilidade?

— Seu copo está vazio — InuYasha falou abrupta mente e levantou. — Continue com isso — sussur rou quando pegou o copo da mão do pai — e vou diluir todas as garrafas de saquê dessa casa.

InuTaisho pigarreou e considerou a possibilidade.

— O jantar deve estar pronto agora, não, Izaoi? —Acho que nós devemos tirar um pouco da pressão sobre nossos irmãos — disse Sango no ouvido de Miroku.

— Vá em frente. Estou louco para ver a expres são do seu pai.

— Falando em crianças — começou Sango —, acho que papai tem razão.

InuTaisho se empolgou novamente.

— É claro que tenho razão. E uma desgraça, sua mãe sem um único neto para mimar.

— Muito triste mesmo — concordou Sango, com uma piscadela para a mãe. — Bem, Miroku e eu decidimos remediar isso em aproximadamen te seis meses.

— Já não era sem tempo — começou InuTaisho, então parou boquiaberto.

— Antes tarde do que nunca — murmurou Sango. Rindo do semblante atônito do pai, levantou e se aproximou. — Nada a dizer, Taisho?

— Você está grávida?

Sorrindo, ela abaixou para beijar-lhe o rosto.

— Sim. Você terá seu neto antes de setembro.

Encantada, Kagome observou os olhos do ho mem mais velho se encherem de lágrimas.

— Minha garotinha — murmurou, então levan tou e segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos. — Minha pequena San.

— Não serei pequena por muito tempo.

— Sempre será a minha garotinha.

Kagome desviou os olhos, emocionada com a cena. Viu InuYasha fitando a irmã, os olhos intensos. Ele está tentando visualizá-la como mãe, pensou. Tentando imaginar-se como o tio de uma crian ça. Filho de Miroku, percebeu de súbito. Filho de seu irmão. O velho desejo enterrado por uma família mexeu com Kagome. Levantando, andou até Miroku.

— Ao seu bebê — sussurrou e ergueu o copo.

— À saúde de seu filho ou filha e aos nossos pais, que teriam amado isso. — Miroku levantou, pegando-lhe a mão e murmurando alguma coisa em chinês.

— Eu não me lembro da língua — dis se Kagome.

— Obrigado, tia do meu bebê — traduziu ele.

— Teremos champanhe esta noite — anunciou InuTaisho subitamente e abraçou Sango de novo. — Um outro Taisho está a caminho!

— Houshi — Miroku e Kagome corrigiram ao mesmo tempo.

— Sim, Houshi. — De bom humor, InuTaisho abra çou o genro. — Sangue bom — declarou, então abraçou Kagome até que ela estava rindo e lutando por fôlego. — Linhagem forte.

Quando ele a liberou, as palavras voltaram à mente de Kagome. Então entendeu a conversa ao telefone. InuTaisho estava falando sobre ela e... Perplexa, virou-se para encontrar os olhos de InuYasha.

Ele a estava observando, o braço ao redor dos ombros da irmã. Lendo corretamente a expressão de Kagome, deu-lhe um sorriso sem graça e levantou o copo.

InuYasha não precisava deitar para saber que não conseguiria dormir. Em vez disso, sentou numa poltrona, fumando lentamente e vendo a luz da lua brincar nos galhos do lado de fora da janela.

A casa estava na mais completa quietude agora, depois de todo o barulho e risadas à mesa de jantar.

Estranho como Kagome tinha parecido adequa da na sala imensa. Estranho como parecia per tencer à casa da infância dele.

InuYasha vinha tentando analisar seus sentimen tos em relação a Kagome há semanas. Por que não podia parar de pensar nela, hora após hora, dia após dia? Por que sabia, mesmo antes de ter tentado, que não seria capaz de se afastar? Ou de deixar que ela o fizesse?

Com um murmúrio de irritação, apagou o cigarro e levantou. Às vezes, não conseguia ra cionalizar os sentimentos. Não podia se conven cer de que apenas queria ajudá-la em um proces so de autoconhecimento. De se redescobrir. Certas vezes sabia... e isso o amedrontava... que estava apaixonado por Kagome.

Mas amor não era para InuYasha. Amor signifi cava compromisso. Significava compartilhar profundas intimidades, as quais nunca estivera disposto com nenhuma mulher... até Kagome.

Para os sentimentos de desejo e necessidade, o caminho era claro. O amor representava voltas inesperadas e traiçoeiras. Amor parecia uma palavra fácil quando aplicada a outra pessoa. Ele estava amando e não tinha certeza de qual seria seu próximo passo.

_E como Kagome Houshi se sentia em relação a ele?,_perguntou-se, Olhou peia janela, descansan do as palmas no peitoril. Ela era uma mulher que controlava as emoções meticulosamente. _Ela o desejava, mas... amor? Poderia fazê-la amá-lo?_

_Não_, decidiu. Ou ela o amava e não queria admitir, ou o sentimento não existia e nunca existiria.

Subitamente, precisava dela... a maciez, o calor do corpo sensual. Kagome estava dormindo no enorme quarto ao lado. Sem se permitir tem po para pensar, InuYasha foi para o corredor.

Conhecia bem a casa e, mesmo no escuro, encontrou a porta de Kagome, abriu-a e entrou, fechando-a silenciosamente em seguida. O quar to estava iluminado apenas pela lua. Na lareira só restavam brasas, não proporcionando nem luz nem calor.

Ela estava aconchegada debaixo do edredom macio, a respiração baixa e tranquila. Emoções fortes o dominaram. De súbito, sabia como seria vê-la daquela maneira noite após noite, saber que quando acordasse, todas as manhãs, ela estaria a seu lado. E sabia também como seria a vida sem Kagome. Inclinando-se, roçou os lábios no rosto dela.

— Kagome — murmurou quando ela suspirou e mexeu a cabeça no travesseiro. Chamando-a de novo, InuYasha começou a beijar-lhe o rosto, mordiscando-lhe os lábios até que sentiu a resposta sonolenta dela. — Eu quero você. — Beijando-a, deixou que a língua a acordasse.

Após um murmúrio de prazer, Kagome sentou e arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

— InuYasha! Você me assustou.

— Você não parecia com medo — disse ele en quanto sentava na cama. Segurando-lhe os om bros, puxou-a para mais perto.

— O que você está fazendo aqui no meio da...

InuYasha a silenciou com um beijo. Lentamente, deslizou uma das mãos para baixo das cobertas, deliciado ao descobrir que ela estava quente e nua.

— InuYasha... você não pode. A casa de seus pais...

— Eu posso — contradisse ele, e ouviu-a gemer quando tocou o ponto sensível entre as pernas. Quero você, Kagome. Não consigo dormir, tamanho é meu desejo. Deixe-me lhe mostrar.

— InuYasha... — Mas ele cobriu-lhe a boca de novo. Não houve protesto quando a pressionou de volta contra o travesseiro.

_Ele já a amara assim antes?,_perguntou-se Kagome, enquanto InuYasha a acariciava com extrema lentidão. Sim, daquela vez que ambos estavam meio adormecidos. Não havia urgência ou pres sa. Era como se estivessem juntos há anos, com a certeza de que continuariam juntos por muitos mais. Vagarosamente, ele saboreou-lhe o gosto da boca, da pele, enquanto sussurrava palavras doces de aprovação.

Kagome correspondeu às carícias no mesmo ritmo preguiçoso, surpresa em descobrir quanta ternura havia em InuYasha, e em si mesma.

As mãos dele a tocavam gentilmente, tornando-a cada vez mais ciente de seu corpo... de cada poro, de cada pulsação. Com um gemido longo e baixinho, Kagome rendeu-se à próxima fase da paixão.

InuYasha ouviu a mudança da respiração dela, a sutil alteração do ritmo do corpo. O desejo de Kagome acelerou o seu. Conforme o desejo crescia, o gosto de Kagome parecia mais doce e mais pro fundo. Ele continuou tocando-lhe a boca de leve, brincando com a língua, enquanto entrelaçava os dedos nos cabelos dela.

Deslizou para dentro do corpo de Kagome len tamente. Então, embora ela tenha se arqueado num convite, manteve o ritmo vagaroso, murmurando promessas contra os lábios doces quando Kagome tremeu e pediu por mais. Quanto maior o desejo, maior se tornava a determinação de InuYasha por controle.

Saturada de desejo, ela murmurou o nome dele repetidamente, fazendo-o aquietá-la com um beijo longo e apaixonado. Achou que podia sen ti-la se derretendo, pois o corpo de Kagome estava entregue e InuYasha sabia que não existia mais nada na mente dela senão aquele momento intenso. Foi então que deu vazão às suas próprias neces sidades.

A chama vermelha do fogo transformou-se num flash azulado que consumiu a ambos.

* * *

*******Go**, **Weiqi**ou **Baduk**é um jogo estratégico de soma zeroe de informação perfeita para tabuleiro, em que duas pessoas posicionam pedras de cores opostas. Sua origem vem da antiga China, há cerca de 5 mil anos.[1]O jogo é popular no leste da Ásia. O desenvolvimento do jogo pela internet aumentou muito a sua popularidade no resto do mundo. O nome Go se originou da pronúncia japonesa de um antigo caractere 碁 (go), mas o jogo é chamado de 囲碁 (igo) no Japão. Em chinês seu nome é 圍棋 (trad.) / 围棋 (simp.) (pronúncia-se wéiqí ou Wei-Chi[1]), e sua tradução significa "jogo de cercar (território)". Também é conhecido como 바둑 (Baduk) na Coréia.

É reconhecido como um jogo que envolve grande capacidade estratégica, tendo grande número de praticantes na Coréia, na China, no Japão, nos EUAe na Europa. Em outros lugares, como Brasil, é praticado basicamente pelos da diáspora asiática e curiosos.

_Fonte: Wikipédia_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Dez**

Teria levado dias para explorar cada cantinho da casa. Quanto mais Kagome via do lugar, mais queria ver. Tinha passado a infância e a adolescência em salas e salões sofisticados, admirando pinturas de Reynolds ou Gainsborough, mas nada a preparara para o estilo de vida dos Taisho. Havia tetos de seis metros com vigas arcadas e gárgulas, portas de madeira entalhadas, lareiras de pedras... e muito mais. Se quisesse, podia seguir um corredor amplo iluminado com luz a gás e apreciar uma piscina fria ou uma Jacuzzi quente.

Kagome estava tão encantada pela casa quanto pelos próprios Taishos. A família era uma mistura intrigante de um mundo moderno e primitivo. Acima de tudo, estava a força de InuTaisho, o orgulho inato em sua herança, seu clã e seus filhos.

E estivera errada sobre uma coisa. Inuyasha não era diferente ali do que era em Hiroshima ou do que tinha sido em São Francisco. Era ele mesmo, sem a necessidade de representar para pessoas dife rentes. A segurança de sua infância, os fortes elos de amor da família haviam lhe presenteado com isso.

Porque precisava pensar, Kagome caminhou sozinha para o que InuYasha chamara de Quarto de Guerra. Lá, InuTaisho guardava sua coleção de ar mas... lanças, espadas, pistolas, rifles ornamen tados e um pequeno canhão. A lareira não estava acesa, por isso, o quarto estava frio. Raios de sol se infiltravam pela janela, fazendo sombras no piso de tábuas.

Então, refletiu, admirando um facão com cabo de pedras preciosas, InuTaisho Taisho tinha intenções em relação a ela e InuYasha. Mas Kagome não permitiria que pessoas que mal conhecia tomassem decisões que envolviam o resto de sua vida. Nunca tinha pensado em casar com InuYasha. Pelo menos, não seriamente, corrigiu-se. Afinal, casamento não significava dar uma parte sua a outra pessoa? Há tanto tempo vinha lutando para manter aquela parte interior de si mesma preser vada que, às vezes, esquecia-se de quem era Kagome Houshi.

Casamento significava risco... confiar plena mente no outro. Não, havia apenas uma pessoa em que Kagome podia confiar e com quem podia contar, e era ela mesma. Conhecia a dor de per der uma pessoa amada, o medo do abandono. Não iria se permitir correr o risco novamente.

Amor. Não iria pensar em amor, disse a si mesma quando olhou para a lareira vazia. Não estava apaixonada por InuYasha. Não _escolhera _se apaixonar. Mas uma certa emoção parecia querer lutar contra a lógica. Assustada, Kagome a reprimiu. Não estava apaixonada e não consideraria casa mento. De qualquer forma, não era InuYasha quem a estava pressionando. Ele não pedira ou prome tera nada.

— Sozinha, Kagome?

Ela se virou, sorrindo, quando Miroku entrou na sala.

— Estou fascinada por essa casa — disse ela. — Parece alguma coisa da Era Medieval com alguns toques do século XX. Os Taishos são pessoas encantadoras.

— A primeira vez que entrei aqui, perguntei-me se InuTaisho era lunático ou brilhante. — Com um sorriso charmoso, Miroku olhou ao redor. — Ainda não me decidi.

— Você realmente o ama, certo?

Miroku arqueou uma sobrancelha com o tom sério da pergunta.

— Sim. Ele é um homem que demanda fortes emoções. Todos da família, aliás. Até Sango ser sequestrada, eu não tinha percebido que eles eram a minha família há dez anos. Eu gostaria que você tivesse tido isso.

—Tive outras coisas. — Kagome deu de ombros. — Fui auto-suficiente.

— E ainda é — murmurou Miroku. — Você pensa muito, Kagome?

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha de uma maneira quase idêntica ao irmão.

— Você também pôs na cabeça que tem de me unir a InuYasha?

Miroku sorriu.

— Parece que vocês conseguiram fazer isso sozinhos.

— Isso é problema meu.

— Certamente. — Pondo as mãos nos bolsos, ele a estudou. Kagome estava irritada e, supunha, com medo. — Eu não estava a seu lado enquanto você crescia. Talvez seja tarde demais para bancar o irmão mais velho, mas prometi ser seu amigo.

Ela o abraçou rapidamente.

— Desculpe. É difícil para mim... tenho medo de precisar de você.

— Ou de qualquer pessoa? — perguntou Miroku, afastando-a para fita-la. Embora ela não tivesse respondido, ele viu a resposta nos olhos da irmã. — É desconcertante ver muito de você em outra pessoa — murmurou. — Kagome, você está apaixo nada por InuYasha?

— Não me pergunte isso. — Afastando-se, repe tiu: — Não me pergunte isso.

— Tudo bem. Mas posso lhe pedir que me conte sobre os anos que viveu com Kana?

— Não — replicou Kagome imediatamente. — Isso é passado. Acabou.

— Se tivesse acabado, você me contaria, Kagome. Eu não vou aconselhá-la ou dizer o que deve fazer. Mas gostaria de lhe contar algo sobre mim. Eu estava apaixonado por Sango, mas não con tei a ela. Na verdade, não admitia para mim mesmo. — Miroku sorriu. — Eu nunca havia amado ninguém. Você, nossos pais... era tudo muito distante. Confessar meu amor por Sango foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz.

— E quanto a San? — Kagome quis saber. — Foi fácil para ela?

— Mais fácil, eu acho. — Miroku sentou no braço de uma poltrona e acendeu um cigarro. — Ela se parece muito com o pai... mais do que os outros filhos. Demorou a admitir, mas quando foi me procurar em São Francisco, já estava decidida que ficaríamos juntos. O pequeno esquema de InuTaisho tinha funcionado.

— Esquema de InuTaisho?

Miroku riu.

— Ele armou um plano inteligente para nos unir, me presenteando com uma passagem para um cruzeiro no navio em que Sango trabalhava. É claro que não me contou que ela trabalhava lá, ou à filha que um amigo embarcaria. Contou com a química... ou com o destino, e teve sucesso.

— Destino — murmurou Kagome com uma risada irônica. — O velho demônio.

Miroku assentiu.

— InuTaisho sabe como conseguir o que quer. Todos os Taishos são assim. — Ele olhou para a irmã com carinho. — Assim como nós, quando reconhecemos o que queremos. — Levantando-se, passou o braço ao redor dos ombros da irmã. — Vamos encontrar o clã, ou InuTaisho envia rá um batalhão de busca atrás de nós.

Havia alguma coisa diferente em InuYasha. Kagome não sabia bem o que era, mas podia sentir. No começo, pensou que talvez ele estivesse preocupa do com o caso de Virginia Day, que iria a julga mento na semana seguinte.

Superficialmente, ele parecia relaxado, rindo com a família, provocando a irmã. Mas havia um nervosismo que parecia tentar esconder. Às ve zes, ela o pegava olhando-a como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez, como se não tivessem compartilhado a maior intimidade como homem e mulher.

Houvera uma mudança e, se fosse honesta, admitiria ter sentido isso até mesmo na maneira como eles tinham se amado na noite anterior.

— Muito bem. — Satisfeito consigo mesmo, InuTaisho recostou-se em sua cadeira tipo trono com os presentes espalhados a seu redor. — A compen sação de um homem por completar mais um ano.

— É claro que não tem nada a ver com o dese jo básico de abrir presentes — comentou Sango, cruzando os pés descalços sobre a mesinha de centro.

— Uma das experiências da minha vida tem sido crianças desrespeitosas — InuTaisho falou para Kagome com um suspiro.

— A maldição dos pais — brincou ela, entrando no jogo.

— Pessoas do meu próprio sangue às vezes gritam comigo, e até me ameaçam — continuou InuTaisho.

— Estou quase chorando — murmurou Sango.

— Posso entender isso em sua condição. — InuTaisho olhou para a filha seriamente. — Mas não es queci como você gritou comigo só porque eu comprei uma passagem para seu marido naquele navio. — Ele olhou para Kagome. — Ela gritou comi go, e quebrou meia dúzia dos meus cigarros.

— Deve ter sido difícil criar três filhos tão... voláteis — disse Kagome.

— Ah, eu poderia lhe contar histórias sobre esse aí. — InuTaisho sorriu e apontou para InuYasha. — Não nos dava um momento de paz, Izaoi pode lhe dizer. Ele foi travesso quando adolescente, e então vieram as mulheres. Um desfile regular — anunciou o homem mais velho orgulhosamente.

— Um desfile — repetiu Kagome. Então olhou para InuYasha, a fim de sorrir-lhe, mas o descobriu fitando-a com aquela luz estranha nos olhos.

— Nós dois crescemos agora — murmurou InuYasha, e de repente cobriu-lhe a boca com um beijo longo.

— Bem — começou InuTaisho quando Kagome ficou silenciosa e envergonhada.

— Você não experimentou o piano ainda — apontou Izaoi.

— O quê? — Ainda aturdida, Kagome virou-se para ver o olhar compreensivo da mãe de InuYasha.

— O piano — repetiu ela. — Você sabe tocar, não?

— Sim, sei.

— Pode tocar um pouco para nós, Kagome? O piano é usado tão raramente hoje em dia.

— Sim, é claro. — Aliviada, Kagome levantou-se e atravessou a sala.

— Você está pressionando as crianças —Izaoi sussurrou para o marido.

— Eu? Bobagem. Todos podem ver que eles...

— Por que não os deixa descobrir isso, sozinhos? — InuTaisho resignou-se quando Kagome começou a tocar.

Ela estava grata pela distração. Era mais sim ples permanecer composta quando tinha algo específico para fazer. As notas lhe vieram com facilidade... resultado de anos de aulas e tardes dedicadas à música. Talvez música tivesse sido a única coisa que agradara tanto Kagome quanto à tia. Usava-a agora como usara no passado, como uma cortina para seus pensamentos e emoções privadas.

_O que dera em InuYasha para beijá-la ali_? Kagome não estava acostumada com demonstrações pú blicas de afeto. Certamente não de maneira tão tempestuosa quanto os Taishos. E era sua imaginação ou o beijo tinha sido um gesto pos sessivo?

Talvez estivesse abalada pelas armações não tão sutis de InuTaisho. E pelas perguntas inesperadas de Miroku.

Erguendo os olhos das teclas, encontrou os olhos de InuYasha. Ele estava silencioso, pensativo, tenso. _O que não era típico_, pensou Kagome. Algu ma coisa poderia ter mudado durante a noite anterior, sem que ela percebesse?

Era melhor não ter ido, pensou. Não devia ter se permitido encantar-se pelas excentricidades daquela família, pela proximidade e camarada gem. Não devia ter testemunhado InuYasha naquele cenário, longe do escritório, de seu apartamento. Se não tomasse cuidado, talvez esquecesse dos próprios objetivos e regras.

Sucesso vinha em primeiro lugar. E sucesso era algo que demandava constante vigilância. Alcançá-lo, e então mantê-lo, exigiria todas as suas habilidades e uma quantidade considerável de tempo.

Quando escolhera advocacia, Kagome tinha feito um pacto consigo mesma. Não haveria complicações pessoais interferindo em sua car reira. Mais uma vez, olhou para InuYasha. A tensão era quase palpável. Assim como a sua.

Conforme tocava o piano, seus sentimentos se intensificavam. Por que se permitira envolver tanto? Tinha sua vida... um caminho traçado que apenas começava a seguir.

Kagome acabou a música e uniu as mãos, des cobrindo que não estavam tão firmes.

— Isso foi um grande prazer — disse InuTaisho de sua cadeira. — Existe algo que traz mais conten tamento a um homem do que uma mulher boni ta e uma música?

Com relutância, InuYasha tirou os olhos de Kagome e encarou o pai fixamente.

— Você tem planos de sobreviver até o próximo aniversário?

— Que conversa é essa agora? — perguntou InuTaisho irritado, mas então hesitou. Já plantara semen tes o bastante por aquela noite. — Vamos tomar uma outra garrafa de champanhe com bolo — de clarou. — InuYasha, ponha mais uma tora na lareira.

Quando a família saiu da sala, Sango parou perto do piano e apertou a mão de Kagome.

— Ele é um velho intrometido, mas tem um bom coração.

Assim que a sala ficou silenciosa, Kagome le vantou e observou InuYasha adicionar madeira fresca ao fogo. A tensão já estava lhe causando dor de cabeça.

— Você quer bolo? — ofereceu InuYasha, ainda de costas para ela.

— Não, obrigada.

— Mais um drinque?

— Pode ser. — Umedecendo os lábios, Kagome procurou por algum tópico seguro. — Você con seguiu a informação que queria com sua mãe sobre o caso Day?

— Apenas uma confirmação do caráter de Fran cis Day. — InuYasha serviu-lhe uma taça de cham panhe. — O marido internou Ginnie no Hospital Geral de Hiroshima. Entretanto, não é nada que possa usar em litígio. — Quando ele lhe entregou o drinque, acariciou-lhe os cabelos num gesto habitual. Kagome deu um passo atrás, InuYasha estrei tou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

— Conseguir um ponto de vista objetivo antes do julgamento sempre ajuda — murmurou ela.

— Eu estou num julgamento, Kagome?

Ela desviou os olhos.

— Não sei o que você quer dizer. Você está se esquivando.

Aproximando-se, ele segurou-lhe a nuca, en tão baixou os lábios para os dela. Sentiu a tensão sob os dedos, a resistência ao beijo. Afastando-se, InuYasha sorriu com ironia.

— Sim, parece que estou. Mas não posso fazer minha declaração até que eu tenha certeza das acusações.

— Não seja ridículo. — Irritada, Kagome deu um gole na bebida.

— Não seja evasiva — devolveu InuYasha. — Pensei que já tivéssemos passado desse ponto do nosso relacionamento.

— Pare de me pressionar, InuYasha.

— De que maneira?

— Não sei... de todas as maneiras. — Ela come çou a andar. — Vamos esquecer isso, não quero brigar com você.

— É isso que estamos fazendo? — Dando um gole, ele pôs o copo de lado. — Bem, se é, vamos fazer direito. Você dá o primeiro tiro.

— Eu não vou dar o primeiro tiro. — Abruptamen te furiosa, ela se virou para encará-lo. — Não vou ficar na sala de estar de seus pais e brigar com você.

— Mas faria isso se estivéssemos em outro lugar?

— Sim... não sei. InuYasha, me deixe em paz!

—Não, Kagome. Quero saber por que está fugin do de mim.

— Não estou fugindo, você está imaginando coisas. — Ela deu um gole, nervosa, e virou-se de novo. Quando InuYasha tocou-lhe o ombro, Kagome teve um sobressalto, então amaldiçoou a si mesma.

— Não está fugindo? — insistiu ele, tentando ignorar a mágoa. — Qual é o termo para isso?

— Ouça, está tarde, eu estou cansada... — Kagome tentou uma desculpa, sabendo que era fraca. Com um suspiro, afastou-se de novo. — InuYasha, por favor, não me pressione agora.

— Acha que estou pressionando você, Kagome?

— Sim, está! Você, sua família, Miroku... cada um do seu próprio jeito. —Abaixando a taça, ela colocou as mãos abertas sobre a mesa. — InuYasha, não podemos esquecer isso?

— Acho que não — disse ele querendo tocá-la, mas respeitando a distância que Kagome colocara. — Não é minha intenção pressioná-la, mas há coisas que precisam ser ditas agora.

— Por quê? — perguntou ela, virando-se. — Por que essa súbita urgência? Não havia complica ções quando estávamos em Hiroshima.

— Que tipo de complicações há agora? —Não me analise, InuYasha.

— Por que não?

— Fico furiosa quando você age assim. Sinto-me como se estivesse sob um microscópio desde que entrei nessa casa. Você devia ter me avisado que eu estava no topo da lista do seu pai para o par ideal de seu segundo filho.

— Meu pai não tem nada a ver com nós dois, Kagome. Lamento por ele não ser muito sutil, mas não tenho culpa disso.

— Não quero suas desculpas — disse ela. — Mas teria sido mais fácil se eu estivesse preparada. Que coisa, eu gosto dele... e do resto da família. Mas não gosto dos olhares de especulação e das indiretas.

— O que quer que eu faça?

— Não sei. Nada. — Kagome moveu-se para per to da lareira. — Mas não sou obrigada a gostar disso.

— Já lhe ocorreu que eu também posso não gos tar? — Irritado, InuYasha a encarou. — Já lhe ocorreu que posso não gostar de interferências na minha vida, por mais bem intencionadas que sejam?

— Eles são a sua família, portanto você deve estar mais acostumado a isso do que eu. Passei vinte anos tentando conviver com os planos feitos pela minha tia. Não cheguei até aqui para seguir os planos de uma outra pessoa.

— Dane-se sua tia! — explodiu InuYasha. — E todos que não sejam você e eu. O que você quer, Kagome? Por que não fala de uma vez?

— Não sei o que quero! — gritou ela, chocando a si mesma com a admissão. — Até ontem eu sabia, mas agora... Não posso lidar com o fato de outras pessoas querendo controlar a minha vida.

— Você não pode lidar com isso — murmurou ele, então deu uma pequena risada. — Então lide com o seguinte: estou apaixonado por você.

Kagome o olhou em silêncio, totalmente chocada. Perguntou-se se seu coração tinha parado ao per ceber que não podia mover um único músculo.

Eles se entreolharam, ambos pálidos, com as emoções à flor da pele. _Como tinha acontecido aquilo?_, perguntou-se ela. _E o que fariam agora?_

— Bem, você não parece feliz com isso. — Fu rioso consigo mesmo por ter se declarado, InuYasha se serviu de mais um drinque. Como poderia saber que aquele silêncio doeria tanto? Por que havia esperado mais de trinta anos para dizer aquelas palavras e encontrar apenas vazio?

— Não sei o que dizer ou como lidar com isso — murmurou Kagome finalmente. — É mais fácil para você. Houve outras mulheres...

— Outras mulheres? — interrompeu ele. Agora seus olhos pareciam mais furiosos do que nunca. Instintivamente, Kagome deu um passo atrás quan do ele se aproximou. — Como pode me dizer isso agora? O que posso fazer para reparar um pas sado que aconteceu antes de eu conhecer você? E por que eu faria isso? — Ele segurou-lhe os ombros com força. — Que coisa, Kagome, eu disse que a amo. Eu _amo _você.

InuYasha a beijou então, com um misto de raiva e paixão. Após um momento, Kagome afastou-se com um protesto alarmado.

— Você me assusta — ela disse, os olhos se en chendo de lágrimas enquanto os dois se entreolha vam, a respiração de ambos irregular. — Eu disse que você não me assustava, mas era mentira. Você representa tudo o que eu sempre quis evitar. Não posso arriscar, entende, InuYasha? Minha vida inteira fiz tudo em função dos outros. Agora que estou começando a me encontrar, não posso correspon der às expectativas de uma outra pessoa.

— Não estou lhe pedindo que atenda as minhas expectativas — disse ele. — Nunca pedi que você fosse ninguém além de si mesma.

Talvez fosse a verdade daquilo o que mais a apavorasse. Kagome passou a mão pelos cabelos, quando declarou o último medo:

— Como saberei que você vai ficar? Se eu me permitir amá-lo, como saberei que um dia não vai aparecer uma outra mulher, e você vai me deixar? Posso suportar ficar sozinha agora, mas não posso suportar ser abandonada de novo.

InuYasha lutou contra a sensação de sua própria impotência.

— Mais de uma vez pedi que você confiasse em mim, Kagome. Não sou eu quem a assusta, e sim fantasmas e suas próprias dúvidas.

Ela engoliu em seco, tentando reprimir as lágrimas.

— Você não entende. Nunca perdeu tudo.

— Então, você pretende passar o resto da vida sem correr nenhum risco por que talvez possa perder? — Seus olhos endureceram. — Eu nunca a considerei covarde.

— Eu _escolho _os riscos que quero assumir — re plicou ela. — Não vou arriscar me machucar, e não vou arriscar minha carreira...

— Por que assume automaticamente que vou machucá-la? E o que sua carreira tem a ver com o fato de eu amá-la? Tenho a mesma profissão, as mesmas demandas. Quem está lhe pedindo para escolher entre amor e advocacia?

— Estamos no meio do bolo e do champanhe e... — Sango parou quando chegou ao centro da sala, e olhou sem graça do irmão para Kagome. —Desculpem — murmurou, sabendo que interrom pera alguma coisa importante. — Direi a todos que vocês estão ocupados.

— Não, por favor — disse Kagome rapidamente. — Apenas diga-lhes que estou um pouco cansada. Vou subir agora. — Sem olhar para trás, saiu da sala.

— Oh, InuYasha, desculpe. Parece que entrei no pior momento.

— Tudo bem. — Ele bebeu o restante do vinho e completou a taça. — Nós dissemos tudo o que tinha de ser dito.

— InuYasha — começou Sango, percebendo o es tado perturbado do irmão. — Você precisa desa bafar ou quer ficar sozinho?

— Preciso de mais um drinque — respondeu ele, levando o copo para uma cadeira. — Preciso de vários deles.

Sango sentou ao lado do irmão.

— Você está apaixonado por Kagome?

— Acertou em cheio.

— E tem vontade de matá-la?

— Acertou de novo.

— É fácil estar certa pois já passei por isso. Não sei o que houve aqui esta noite, mas...

— Eu disse a ela, no meio de uma discussão, que a amava. — InuYasha deu um longo gole no drinque. — Parece que minha declaração não foi bem recebida.

— Vou fazer uma coisa que desprezo — disse Sango com um suspiro. — Dar-lhe um conselho.

—Esse é meu território, San. Poupe-o.

— Cale-se. — Firmemente, ela tirou-lhe o copo da mão e colocou-o sobre a mesinha, — Dê a Kagome algum espaço e algum tempo. Você não é um homem fácil de amar na melhor das circuns tâncias. Sei disso.

— Aprecio seu testemunho.

— InuYasha, muita coisa mudou na vida de Kagome rapidamente. Ela é o tipo de mulher que precisa tomar uma decisão de cada vez. Ou pelo menos pensa que é.

Ele deu uma risadinha quando se recostou.

— Você sempre soube julgar o caráter de uma pessoa, San. Daria uma ótima advogada.

— Isso ajuda na minha área de trabalho, tam bém. — Ela pegou-lhe a mão. — Não a pressione, InuYasha. Deixe Kagome combater as próprias tem pestades internas.

— Acho que eu já a pressionei bastante. — Suspi rando, ele fechou os olhos. — Meu Deus, isso dói.

Sango queria confortá-lo, mas esforçou-se para não fazê-lo.

— O amor sempre dói. Agora vá para a cama — ordenou ela com firmeza. — Saberá como agir pela manhã.

InuYasha abriu os olhos novamente e levantou.

— Você sempre foi mandona — disse ele indo para a porta. — E eu continuo adorando-a.

Sango sorriu-lhe docemente.

— Eu também.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Último capítulo!!!!**

* * *

**Onze **

Kagome estava sentada na sala vazia do tribunal, sentindo-se dormente e nauseada. As mãos cruzadas sobre a pasta estavam frias e inertes. Sabia que precisava se recompor, sair dali e ir para casa. Mas também sabia que, quando le vantasse, suas pernas estariam trêmulas e fracas. Continuou sentada, esperando que a sensação passasse.

A lógica lhe dizia que estava sendo tola. Deve ria estar comemorando. Afinal, tinha vencido.

Chad Rutledge estava livre. O pai de Beth Howard enfrentaria acusação de perjúrio. Assim como Beth, pensou Kagome enquanto olhava para o banco de testemunhas vazio. Era improvável que a garota fosse condenada. Não quando di versas testemunhas haviam deixado claro que ela mentira sobre o estupro por puro medo. Não quando todos tinham visto o quanto a pobre menina estava devastada.

Não quando dúzias de pessoas haviam assis tido a advogada Kagome Houshi destruí-la.

Kagome podia ouvir o eco da própria voz na sala silenciosa agora... fria, acusadora, cruel. Podia ver o rosto pálido de Beth Howard, e as lágrimas quando confessara quase em estado histérico. Podia ouvir os gritos de Chad, suplicando que Kagome a deixasse em paz. Então, houvera um caos no tribunal enquanto Chad era refreado e Beth confessava a verdade aos prantos.

Quando a sala se esvaziou, Kagome permane ceu ali para lidar com a vitória e com o preço desta em termos humanos. Nunca tinha se sen tido mais perdida do que naquele momento. Queria chorar, mas não podia. Era profissional e lágrimas não tinham lugar. Precisava de InuYasha, pensou, fechando os olhos quando a inércia deu lugar à dor.

Não tinha o direito de precisar dele ou de usá-lo como uma corda de salvamento quando estava afundando. Embora duas semanas tivessem se passado, ainda podia ver a expressão nos olhos dele na sala de estar da família Taisho.

_Mágoa_. Ela o magoara e agora eles se tratavam como estranhos. Todas as vezes que Kagome dizia a si mesma que era melhor assim, lembrava-se da expressão nos olhos de InuYasha e sentia uma onda de pânico.

_Amor_. Não podia arriscar-se a amá-lo. Seria melhor encontrar um novo escritório, fora de Hiroshima. _Fugindo?, _uma vozinha a questionou. Sim, era isso que tinha em mente. Se corresse rápido o bastante, poderia ser capaz de fugir de InuYasha. Mas não podia escapar de si mesma, que era exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Quando tinha começado a amá-lo? Talvez logo depois de seu primeiro encontro com Miroku, quando InuYasha se mostrara tão gentil e compreen sivo. Ou talvez na praia com neve, quando ele a fizera rir e então lhe despertara um desejo avas salador. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas, com medo, sempre negava as emoções.

Kagome levantou e saiu do tribunal. Estava anoitecendo, e o vento era frio e cortante. Viu Chad sentado nos degraus do lado de fora do edifício. Hesitou, incerta se era forte o bastante para um confronto, mas então endireitou os ombros e desceu os degraus restantes.

— Chad.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, olhando-a longamente antes de levantar.

— Eu estava esperando você.

— Posso ver isso. Você devia ter esperado lá dentro.

— Eu precisava de ar. — Ele manteve as mãos dentro do casaco pesado e a observou. — Eles não me deixaram ver Beth.

— Sinto muito. — Kagome tentou omitir a emoção na voz. — Vou conseguir que você a veja amanhã.

— Você não parece bem.

Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Obrigada. — Quando se virou, Chad segurou-lhe o braço.

— Srta. Houshi. — Sem graça, ele soltou-lhe o braço e enfiou a mão no bolso. — Eu lhe dei mui to trabalho lá dentro. Suponho que tenha lhe dado muito trabalho o tempo todo.

— Esta é minha profissão, Chad. Não se preo cupe com isso.

— Foi horrível ver Beth chorando — confessou o garoto. — Odiei você por fazê-la chorar assim. Quando vim aqui para fora, pensei em tudo que queria lhe dizer.

Kagome assentiu.

— Vá em frente. Fale o que tem a dizer.

— Tive tempo para pensar. Acho que não faço muito isso. — Chad pegou um cigarro do bolso e o acendeu. — Tenho algo diferente a lhe dizer agora, srta. Houshi. — Ele a olhou fixamente. — Você salvou minha vida, e acho que a de Beth, também. Eu queria agradecer-lhe.

Incapaz de falar, Kagome olhou para a mão que ele lhe estendia. Após um momento, aceitou-a e foi cumprimentada com firmeza.

—Tudo em que eu podia pensar lá dentro era que você a estava ferindo. Não podia enxergar nada além. Sentado aqui fora, comecei a refletir sobre aquela cela, e como seria ficar preso pelos próximos vinte anos. Você não imagina como é bom estar sentado aqui, sabendo que ninguém virá me buscar e me prender. — Chad engoliu em seco, mas continuou segurando a mão de Kagome. — Eu teria confessado o que não fiz por Beth, mas após algum tempo, passaria a odiá-la. E ela vi veria com uma terrível mentira corroendo-a. Beth não teria conseguido. Sei disso.

— Logo tudo isso estará acabado para Beth, também. — Com a mão livre, Kagome cobriu as mãos unidas dos dois. — Nenhum juiz irá puni-la por ter ficado apavorada.

— Se... ela tiver de ir a julgamento, você vai ajudá-la?

— É claro, se ela quiser. E você estará lá para Beth também.

— Sim. Vou me casar com ela imediatamente. Dane-se o dinheiro, daremos um jeito. — Ele sorriu pela primeira vez. — Sempre achei que tinha de provar alguma coisa, sabe? Para Beth, para mim mesmo, para o mundo. Engraçado, agora não parece mais importante provar que posso fazer tudo sozinho.

Kagome meneou a cabeça.

— Não — concordou. — Suponho que apenas tolos pensam assim.

— Não será fácil com Beth terminando a esco la. — Chad sorriu de novo. — Mas estaremos juntos, e isso é tudo o que importa.

— Sim. — Ela soltou-lhe as mãos e as deixou cair na lateral do corpo. — Vale a pena, Chad? O risco, a dor?

Ele inclinou a cabeça e inspirou o ar frio da noite.

— Vale a pena qualquer coisa. Tudo. — Com um sorriso brilhante, acrescentou: — Você vai ao casamento, srta. Houshi?

Kagome sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

— É claro que irei ao seu casamento, Chad. Agora vá para casa. Amanhã verá a sua garota.

Kagome voltou para o carro, percebendo que a sensação de náusea tinha passado. Assim como a ameaça de dor de cabeça. Eles eram tão jovens, pensou enquanto dirigia, e já enfrentavam pro blemas tão difíceis. Entretanto, o brilho que vira nos olhos de Chad a fez acreditar. Eles haviam corrido riscos juntos, e se houvesse justiça, ven ceriam.

_E quanto a você?,_ questionou-se. Está deter minada a ser uma tola ou vai enfrentar os riscos? O quanto do sangue dos Houshi, sangue de guer reiros monges, havia nela? Talvez, como Chad, estivesse considerando viver numa prisão. Havia certa segurança para compensar a falta de liberdade.

Palavras penetraram-lhe a mente. Miroku lhe dizendo que o amor vinha facilmente para algu mas pessoas, mas não para eles. InuYasha furiosa mente declarando seu amor e pedindo-lhe para confiar nele. Podia ouvir a própria voz dizendo-Ihe que não podia arriscar ser abandonada. E não estava abandonada agora?, perguntou-se. Sozi nha e sofrendo de amor, mas deixando que velhos medos regrassem sua vida? Fazendo isso, estava quebrando a promessa mais importante que fize ra a si mesma. De ser Kagome Houshi.

Ela pretendia ir para casa, mas de repente encontrou-se na rua do escritório. Instinto?, perguntou-se, vendo o carro de InuYasha estacionado lá. O que diria a ele? Kagome parou o carro.

O primeiro andar estava escuro e silencioso. Subindo a escada, ela tirou o casaco. Provavel mente, era o momento errado, pensou, mas con tinuou subindo.

A porta da sala de InuYasha estava aberta. Hesi tante, ela o estudou atrás da mesa. Ele estava de cabeça baixa, olhando alguns papéis. Um cigar ro descansava abandonado no cinzeiro. Enquan to observava-o, ele passou uma mão pelos cabe los, então pegou a xícara de café sem olhar para cima.

InuYasha parecia cansado, como se não viesse dormindo bem. O caso Day poderia estar indo mal? De repente, ele praguejou baixinho e esfre gou a mão no rosto.

Preocupada, Kagome deu um passo à frente.

— InuYasha?

Ele ergueu a cabeça e a olhou por um longo momento.

—Kagome — murmurou friamente. — Eu não es perava que você voltasse aqui hoje.

Ela procurou por algo para dizer.

— Chad Rutledge foi absolvido.

— Parabéns. — InuYasha recostou-se e estudou-a com aparente falta de emoção. Ela estava ainda mais linda que no dia anterior? Mas enlouquecer em amá-la dia após dia, e não ser amado em retomo?

— A coisa foi feia — disse ela. — Não estou particularmente orgulhosa do jeito que tratei Beth Howard.

InuYasha cerrou os punhos. A vulnerabilidade de Kagome continuava abalando-o.

— Quer um drinque?

— Não... Sim — decidiu ela. — Eu pego. — Movendo-se para a estante do outro lado da sala, Kagome achou uma garrafa e serviu-se, sem ter idéia de que tipo de bebida era. Todas as palavras que queria lhe dizer estavam presas na garganta. Umedecendo os lábios, tentou quebrar a tensão que pairava no ar.

— O caso Day está lhe dando muitos proble mas?

— Não realmente. Está quase terminado. — Ele deu um gole no café e o achou frio e amargo. Combinava com o seu humor. — Coloquei Ginnie no banco dos réus hoje. Ela foi difícil, antipática e perfeitamente acreditável. O advogado de acu sação não pôde abalar o testemunho dela.

— Então, você está confiante sobre o veredicto?

— Virgínia Day será absolvida — declarou ele. — Mas não receberá justiça. — Com o olhar interrogativo de Kagome, InuYasha levantou. — Legalmen te, ela será livre, mas as pessoas a verão como uma mulher rica e mimada, que assassinou o marido e se livrou. Posso mantê-la fora da cadeia, mas não posso inocentá-la.

— Um advogado que admiro uma vez me dis se que é preciso manter a objetividade nessa profissão.

InuYasha a fitou, então deu de ombros.

— O que ele sabe, afinal?

Kagome pôs o copo sobre a mesa e se aproximou.

— Por que não me deixa pagar-lhe um drinque e um jantar?

Ele necessitava toca-la. Mas o medo da rejei ção era maior.

— Não. — InuYasha foi para trás da mesa. — Tenho muito trabalho esta noite.

—Tudo bem. Vou ver o que tem na geladeira lá embaixo.

— Não.

A única palavra pronunciada duramente a deteve. Registrando a dor, virou-se e olhou para o fogo, até que estivesse certa que sua voz não tremeria.

— Você quer que eu vá embora, é isso?

— Eu lhe disse, estou ocupado.

— Eu poderia esperar — murmurou ela. — Po demos jantar mais tarde no meu apartamento.

InuYasha a olhou. Ela estava lhe oferecendo a oportunidade de voltar ao que era antes. Diver timento, jogos e nenhuma complicação. Comum suspiro, fitou as próprias mãos. Quantas vezes durante as últimas duas semanas tinha pensado em Kagome, sobre as coisas que acontecera entre os dois? Quantas vezes tivera vontade de procu rá-la, mas então resistira, lembrando que o amor não podia ser uma coisa forçada ou implorada?

— Obrigado pela oferta — respondeu, ele breve mente. — Mas não estou interessado.

Kagome fechou os olhos, surpresa, mais uma vez de como palavras podiam machucar.

— Eu o magoei muito, InuYasha. Não sei se há um jeito de desfazer isso.

Ele deuuma risada cínica.

— Não preciso de sua pena, Kagome.

Irritada, ela se virou.

— Não se trata disso...

— Esqueça.

— InuYasha, por favor.

— Esqueça isso, Kagome! — Lutando por contro le, ele pegou o café de novo. — Vá para casa. Preciso trabalhar.

— Há coisas que tenho de lhe dizer.

—Talvez eu não queira ouvi-las. Desnudei minha alma para você — disse InuYasha antes que pudesse evitar. — Fiz papel de tolo, e já ouvi por que você não pode me dar o que quero. Não acho que posso suportar ouvir novamente.

— Pare de dificultar as coisas para mim — gritou Kagome.

— Não ligo a mínima para você no momento. — Furioso, ele segurou-lhe o braço e a puxou para si.

Antes que pudesse raciocinar, InuYasha a estava beijando quase com brutalidade. Esqueceria o amor, disse a si mesmo. Se isso era tudo o que Kagome queria, iria dar-lhe. Deixaria o desejo e a frustração dominá-lo, ignorando os protestos de Kagome até que ela estivesse tremendo em seus braços. Numa onda de desgosto, empurrou-a. Amor, deu-se conta, não podia ser ignorado.

— Saia daqui, Kagome. Deixe-me sozinho.— Tremendo, ela segurou no espaldar da cadeira.

— Não até que eu termine.

— Certo. Então você fica e eu saio.— Mas Kagome chegou antes à porta, fechando-a e encostando-se contra a madeira.

— Sente-se, cale-se e me ouça.

Por um momento, Kagome pensou que ele usa ria a força para tira-la do caminho. Mas então InuYasha enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Certo, fale.

— Sente-se — repetiu ela.

— Não abuse da sorte.

—Tudo bem, ficaremos de pé. Não vou me desculpar pelas coisas que falei duas semanas atrás. Minha carreira é vital, porque é algo que construí por mim mesma. E confiar em alguém é a coisa mais difícil do mundo para mim.

— Ótimo. Agora saia do caminho.

— Eu não acabei! — Ela engoliu em seco, então se pegou dizendo: — Acho que está na hora de sermos parceiros.

— Parceiros? — A fúria nos olhos de InuYasha foi substituída por confusão. — Meu Deus, depois de tudo o que lhe falei, você está aqui me propondo uma sociedade _profissional?_

— Isso não tem nada a ver com profissão — re plicou ela. — Eu quero casar com você.

Kagome observou os olhos de InuYasha estreitarem-se, até que não foi capaz de ler nada ali.

— O que você falou?

— Estou lhe pedindo que case comigo. — Ela manteve o olhar fixo nele e perguntou-se por que suas pernas não tremiam.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, o corpo imóvel.

— Você está me pedindo em casamento?— Kagome sentiu-se enrubescer e não sabia se era de vergonha ou de irritação.

— Sim, acho que fui perfeitamente clara.

Ele riu, baixinho no começo, então com mais sentimento. Passando as mãos pelo rosto, virou-se e andou até a janela.

— Qual é a graça? — Kagome cruzou os braços sobre o peito e se sentiu uma tola.

— Eu não sei... — InuYasha continuou olhando pela janela enquanto tentava ordenar os pensamentos. Depois de duas semanas de puro sofrimento, ela de repente aparecia lá e o pedia em casamento. — De alguma maneira, isso me parece até engra çado.

— Nesse caso, vou deixá-lo sozinho para apre ciar sua piada. — Ela pegou a maçaneta, mas assim que abriu a porta, InuYasha estava lá, fechando-a novamente.

— Kagome...

— Saia — exigiu ela e tentou empurrá-lo.

— Espere. — Segurando-lhe os ombros, InuYasha a pressionou contra a porta. — Vamos sempre estar com intenções contrárias? — Os olhos não sorriam agora, mas estavam mortalmente sérios e cautelosos. — Eu gostaria de saber por que você quer casar comigo.

Kagome o fitou por um momento, então engoliu o orgulho.

— Porque eu sabia, depois das coisas que me disse, que você não ia me pedir. Achei que não tinha me perdoado.

Ele meneou a cabeça, pressionando-lhe mais os ombros.

— Não seja ridícula, não é uma questão de perdão.

— InuYasha... — Ela queria tocá-lo, mas não tinha certeza se seus toques seriam bem-vindos. — Ma goei você.

— Sim, você me magoou muito.

— Desculpe — sussurrou Kagome, mas não foi pena que ele viu nos olhos dela. Sentiu a primei ra onda de alívio.

—Você não respondeu a pergunta, Kagome. Por que quer casar comigo?

— Suponho que eu precisava de uma promessa — começou ela, sentindo medo novamente. — Acho que quando as pessoas moram juntas, é fácil demais partir...

— Você sabe que não é isso o que quero ouvir. Por quê, Kagome?

Ela sentiu o medo se transformar em pânico.

— Eu... — Não conseguindo, fechou os olhos.

— Fale — exigiu InuYasha.

Kagome abriu os olhos e o encarou. Uma vez que as palavras fossem ditas, não haveria retorno. Para ela, seria comprometimento completo. Ele também sabia, percebeu... e precisava disso. Por que havia sido tão tola em pensar que era a úni ca que tinha medo?

— Eu amo você — sussurrou, então exalou o ar, com o qual o medo se foi. — Oh, InuYasha, eu o amo. — Kagome caiu nos braços dele e começou a rir. — Amo você — repetiu. — Quantas vezes quer ouvir isso?

— Eu lhe direi em um minuto — murmurou ele, encontrando-lhe os lábios. Com um gemido de prazer, de alívio, de felicidade, a puxou para mais perto. — Fale de novo — exigiu contra a boca de Kagome.

Ela riu e o empurrou até que os dois estives sem deitados no tapete.

— Eu amo você. E se eu soubesse como seria bom dizer essas palavras, teria dito muito antes. InuYasha — segurando-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos, Kagome o fitou seriamente —, conhecê-lo, estar a seu lado, foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, mas parecia mais seguro fingir que eu podia viver sem você.

Pegando-lhe a mão, ele pressionou os lábios na palma.

— Ainda não posso lhe dar garantias, Kagome. Posso apenas amá-la.

— Não quero garantias. Não mais. Vou lutar por você, Taisho. — Lentamente, ela deslizou as mãos pelas costas largas. — E vou vencer.

InuYasha tirou-lhe o casaco enquanto usava os lábios para provocá-la.

— Esta é uma noite de primeiras vezes — mur murou. — Primeira vez que recebo um pedido de casamento. — Ele começou a abrir os botões da blusa de Kagome. — Primeira vez que consigo tirar essas três palavrinhas de você. — Seus lábios seguiram a trilha dos dedos. — E a primeira vez que fazemos amor no escritório.

Kagome suspirou quando removeu a camisa dele.

— Ainda resta uma pergunta, advogado.

— Humm?

— Você não respondeu se aceita a minha pro posta de casamento.

— Você não deveria me dar um tempo para pensar? — Ele mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

— Não.

— Nesse caso, eu aceito. — InuYasha ergueu a ca beça, e um brilho de divertimento iluminou-lhe os olhos. — Você pretende dar mais um herdeiro à família Taisho?

Com as pálpebras semicerradas, ela deu um sorriso preguiçoso.

— Com toda certeza. Tenho uma boa linhagem. — Rindo, ele beijou-lhe o pescoço.

— Kagome, você fez do meu pai um homem mui to feliz.

* * *

**Quero agradecer principalmente e únicamente a todas as leitoras pacientes!!!!!!!!! Finalmente Como Manda A Lei esta terminada!**

**Logo vou postar para vocês a continuação... Com Sesshy e Rin! **

**Mais uma vez obrigada pela paciencia e por tudOOOO!!!**

**Beijundas!**


End file.
